Two Sides of the Same Coin
by OblivionIsOnlyInevitable
Summary: Melody, a seventeen year old hybrid, is seen in every way as the embodiment of badass, fighting against vampires & werewolves in a warehouse—for revenge, alongside her wrathful & maybe a little psychotic human brother. But wait human? What's up with that? Follow Melody as she struggles to cope with her bad tempered brother and her vampire soulmate who just won't leave her alone...
1. Chapter 1: Back-fired Plan

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Chapter 1: _Back-fired Plan._**

**Author's Note: **I love Night World and I've wanted to make a Fanfiction about this book for a while now. So here it is. I hope it is to everyone's liking.

**Summary: **Melody, a Night Worlder born into a human mafia family that hates the Night World with a fierce passion, especially the Redfern family, gets a mission from her father. But what happens when that mission goes way out of proportion and she meets her soulmate that she wants nothing more than to kill and forget, but can't? But what if that soulmate doesn't want her to forget him? How will her family react? How will the Night World? But the better question, how will she?

**Disclaimer: **It sucks, but it's true, I don't own the Night World series.:( But I do own my OOC's in this story and this plot, so it's all good!:D

* * *

**Future POV**

I have never really cared about how I would die. I figured it would be alongside my comrades while fighting under my father's orders, or by the hands of John Quinn as I tried my best to get my revenge. All of which I felt were honorable deaths. But not like this...not for love. I guess I could say that this was a nice way to go too.

I choked on my blood, coughing as I tried to get air in my lungs.

_Breathe. Just breathe Melody._ A loud sound of air left my lips, as warm liquid ran down my palm from where I put pressure on my side.

A sat there, on my knees and hands, both raw from how badly I had been thrown around, shaking and completely drained, just inches from falling down the cliff that stood behind me. This was it, I bowed my head, blood ran down from the side of my head. This was the end of me. And I was okay with it. Because I was giving myself up for the people I care about. For the one man I love. I wasn't afraid to die for the world. Just as long as he lived, I was okay to give up my life.

I closed my eyes and waited for the gigantic being to come charging at me.

His loud roars resounded throughout the area.

My hands clutched something metal. A single rectangular remote with only one red button on its top.

My eyes burned an electric blue as I glared up at the black scaled being with fierce red ruby eyes.

"I will have your horn!" I shouted as he came charging at me. I pressed the button. A loud beep was all I heard before everything turned white, and I began to fall...fall...fall all the way down to my oblivion.

* * *

**Present POV**

"Melody, Melody! Are you listening to me?"

Melody turned from the window to her friend; Ginger Miller was her name. A she-devil when it came to close combat fighting. She was a tall beauty, with long waist length blonde hair and gorgeous piercing blue eyes. Like Melody, she wore a suit, with no shirt in the bottom, only hers was white. Melody on the other hand wore black, loving the snug good feel of her costume made suit. Melody had warned her about wearing white on a job, stating that the white was only going to be stained by blood once they were done. But Ginger always waved it off, saying, "that was the whole point." The blood in her suit created art; whatever that meant. Melody just called her what she was, a "Psycho," earning her the finger. Melody would smirk after that, enjoying their little jokes they occasionally had.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening to you." Melody moved away some dark brown hair from her face, eyeing her friend with those unnaturally blue eyes of hers. If Ginger's eyes were gorgeous, then Melody's eyes just popped. They were like the rarest sapphire blue eyes any one had ever seen. They were so otherworldly; they almost glowed. They were like Jewels in the night sky: beautiful and dangerous.

"Oh yeah, what did I say?" Ginger puffed out her cheeks childishly; her pretty face reddening from her cheekbones.

Melody sighed, giving her an exasperated look, but smiled nonetheless. "You said you met this guy that you possibly think you're falling in love with and he invited you to a club downtown this Sunday, and you're telling me to go because you're too scared to go alone. Did I miss anything?" Melody smiled to her professionally, like an actor should, showing her, her pearly whites.

The car stopped.

"We're here," said the driver, one of her men, a coca colored boy, with hazel colored eyes.

Melody nodded towards him aware, the humor now gone, and stepped out of the car, glancing away from her friend, whom she knew was now glaring at her.

"Ha-haha-ha! Very funny my Me-lo-dy," Ginger mocked. With her two fingers she used them like legs and walked up Melody's nose, causing her to wrinkle up her nose.

Melody made a face, and swatted her hand away, making her way to the trunk of the car, where her brother Peter already stood reloading his guns and placing them in their holsters, where they belonged. They weren't technically related by blood, but Melody was brought into the Petrelli family since she was just a new-born, so they have both always seen themselves as blood related siblings. He wore black on black, with white overalls, and his sleeves pulled up to the middle of his arms (his muscles protruding from his arms) and nothing more, not caring that his holster was showing. He had been seated in the black Mercedes-Benz along with the two girls, listening to Ginger babble on and on about her new boyfriend, and really he was tired of it.

He nodded to Melody as she stood by him and also did the same. Placing her black leathered gloves on first, Melody clocked back her guns and placed them in her holster, inside her suit, exposing her white and black tuxedo bra. She looked like she were about to murder someone. The vein on her side forehead practically popped as Ginger clinged to her as Melody listened to her constant whining.

"But I'm serious! You seriously need to come! Please say you will! Please! Please! Please!"

"Alright! Anything so you could shut up now!"

Peter and she looked relieved as nothing but quiet tranquility was heard. But that didn't last long as Ginger's eagerness took over. She jumped on Melody, who was a whole head shorter than her, and that was only when her heels were on.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squeezed until the breath was sucked out of Melody, kissing the top of her head over and over again. Her exhilaration always baffled Melody. She couldn't breath.

Melody slapped her brother's arm, until she gained his attention.

He lifted a bored dark brow at her, questioningly, lighting his cig.

"What," he said nonchalantly.

"...Get...her...off...of...me...before...I...kill...her," Melody attempted to say, with as much air as she could get; her face turning a darker shade, almost purple.

Peter sighed out, exhaling the smoke in his lungs, and casually said, "Alright, alright. You're killing my arm," he said to his sister. Melody held on tighter, bringing him closer.

"_She's-killing-me!_"

Peter gave her a stressed look, before shaking his head. "Alright, alright, that's enough. Get off my sister, before you kill her you damned hermaphrodite," her brother said rudely, making his way to the blonde girl, who was still joyously crushing the smaller girl from under her. He picked her up, plucking her off of Melody, and set her down on the other side beside him.

Melody gasped as she sucked in precious air.

"Oh-sweet-mother-of-God!" she said after while of non-stop coughing. She held onto her neck and glared at Ginger who looked worried for her.

"Don't...you...ever...do...that...for...as...long...as...you...live...or...so...help...me...I...will...strangle...you...to...death...with...my...teeth!" Melody sucked in a breath each time she said a word to her friend. They could see her canines and premolars which were abnormally jagged compared to other humans as she talked. They stuck out sometimes, but people never really paid them much attention, assuming that's just how her teeth looked. They really weren't that obvious if people didn't really look.

Her brother dropped the cig to the ground, crushing it with his foot, and instead chose to chew on a toothpick as he grinned at his sister, devilishly.

She gave him a piercing glare.

"What?" she snapped, rubbing at her throat.

"Nothin'." he lifted his hands surrendering, but still held onto that cocky grin of his, chewing away.

"Yeah, it better be nothing." Melody nodded her head at him.

Ginger slowly walked up to her and placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry about that Mel's."

Melody looked up to her. "It's fine. You didn't mean it in a bad way. Now c'mon, we've got a job to do!"

"Right!" her team shouted back to her. They were all thugs and only four of them, which she liked. She didn't like big groups, preferring really to stick with a small group then a big cluster. They made their way to the gigantic garage, as she snapped her fingers for them to stop before it. All four of them stopped behind her.

"_Mikey_." The bald man with sunglasses walked up to her. "I want you on the roof. Cloak yourself where even I can't see you, got that?" She grabbed him by his collar as he said, "Right Boss!"

"And wait for my signal!"

He made to leave.

"Oh, and Mikey!" He turned back to her.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Make sure you're packed with wooden bullets as well. We wouldn't want our little friends to gain one on us, now would we?"

"No Boss, we wouldn't!"

He scurried off.

"The rest of you, you're with me," Melody ordered._ It's time to end this shit_, she thought, walking, glaring at the cool silver sliding door before her. She wasn't amused as she walked up to it, placing her sunglasses on so the sun wouldn't irritate her eyes as much. She really couldn't fathom why on earth her father would want to make business with these guys again when the last time hadn't gone so well. But she wasn't really one to question her father—that often. She just did the job and that was it, only giving her opinion when she needed to.

She glanced at her reflection in a broken mirror on the floor. Yup, she looked good. She turned away and in front of her. She looked badass. Shit, she felt badass.

Her brother and another one of her goons, the driver from before, got in front of her to open the sliding doors of the warehouse where they'd meet their so called "_acquaintances_." She walked in, along with her three other partners. She was the first to come in, walking a little bit ahead of them all, her black and white heels clicking as she walked. She walked like she was on the runway, strong, tall, and lusciously graceful; like a cat. _No_, she thought, _more like a tiger._ She smirked to herself, enjoying that thought for a split second, before it was gone again and erased from her features.

"So these Redfern's," Melody heard her brother say. "How bad exactly are they?"

Melody looked at him. That was right; Peter had never met these guys before. This was the first time he was meeting a Redfern. Their father had kept him away from really crazy jobs for a while, meaning the supernatural, seeing as he had just started the family business only three years ago and also because her father was really worried. So when their father finally decided that Peter was ready, and after a while of testing him out to see how good he was, their father finally decided to let him come on a job with Melody. Although, don't get him wrong, Peter was a crazy guy. He knew how to take care of himself, even against a supernatural creature. Melody would like to laugh and say straight up that he was a thug himself, always getting what he wants. He was an amazing guy, never scared of anything—very admirable—even she admired his courage. However, she wasn't stupid; she knew on the down low, that Peter had been fighting vamps and werewolves. She knew, but she just never said anything.

"Really bad, enough to almost get killed by them," she said.

He grinned down to her. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

The smile completely faded off his face, his feature, unreadable. He looked lost, as if he were remembering something in the near distant past. "So, I'm guessing the reason your saying it like that is because one of these guys was the one that almost killed you once upon a time in the distant past?"

Melody didn't say anything, but she didn't have to, the twitch on her lip said it all.

"How many are there?" she heard her brother ask her changing the subject all of a sudden, standing right beside her and viewing the other door right in front of them. He was doing it for her, for comforting reasons. She was thankful for that.

Melody sniffed the air, closing her eyes, focusing on that rather than John Quinn, and letting the sensation, the perfume like scent clinging to their enemies bodies, fill her up, as she slowly followed their trails with her mind.

She opened her eyes again.

"There are only four of them, like us, coming this way," she told him.

Peter understood, he nodded to her, and then to the two behind them, telling them to be ready for anything with just that move.

The door, in front of them, slid open and in walked in a dark-haired diva. She strolled in, swaying her hips. She looked like a queen: strong, tall, and filled with confidence and power. In the rear of her walked in two dark-haired Indian looking males that could quite possibly be twins from what Melody could see, their brown eyes scanned around as their heads swayed with them everywhere their eyes would go, almost looking like dogs. Melody took them all in, one by one, until finally, she came to the last one, the one that stood out from all three of the onyx haired crew. Alongside the female stood an uncaring looking boy; no, he wasn't a boy, but a tall man, with a strong back to go with him. He just looked too bored to be there, like he had seen way too much to get excited about anything anymore.

He had a bronze complexion. But what really brought him out were his gold tresses, and most of all those glittering gold eyes that locked with her blue. Everything about him just spoke gold and perfect! He had a Godly complexion that just glowed. He was no king; no, on the contrary, he was a man perfectly fitted to be a _God_. Never in her life had she seen a man like this. He made her knees want to buckle over. It was like he was seeing right through her glasses, once their eyes met, like he was seeing into her soul, which was absurd, because no man could see into her soul, unless she wanted them to! But that never stopped her from noticing how gorgeous he was. Melody almost sucked in a breath of air as time suddenly started moving again. She hadn't noticed that time had stopped for her, and all her focus was on him and nothing more. Her eyes grew at the absurdity.

However, it was broken by the sound of her name being called. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Melody Petrelli and her little..._lackeys_ to." The girl gave the others in her crew one look over with her hawk looking yellow eyes, making her look like an animal rather than a human. Kind of like how Melody always looked.

"Lily," Melody acknowledged.

"How nice of you to drop in," Melody said none too kindly. "I see you also brought a few..._acquaintances_."

"Oh these guys? Their nothing. Daddy just gave them to me for my birthday. But I don't see why, if they're going to _die_ anyways." Lily gave the twins dark looks, and waved them off uncaringly. The brothers didn't react at all at her remark. It was like they accepted the idea of it—of death.

Melody frowned at this.

"Ah, but still," Lily said with a faked smile, much to fake to be called cute. "I'd like to introduce my _new_ partner." She wrapped her arms around golden boy's arm.

"What happened to the other one?" Melody asked curiously.

"Mm, he had to be..._discarded_," Lily said with a haughty tone; her stare filled with so much cold evil, Melody could see.

"...Well isn't that..._unfortunate_."

"Oh? Is it really? I think it's more—how do you say it? _Exciting_!" She finished keeping her yellow eyes on Melody. A psychotic smile played on her face.

She was trying to get a reaction from Melody, Melody could tell, but it wasn't going to happen. Melody was a trained diplomat. She knew how to keep a poker face when she had to. Melody saw as the guy beside Lily—golden boy, rolled his eyes and gave Lily a disgusted look, before it changed to its normal features. She refrained from lifting an interested brow at him.

But sadly to say, her brother was a different case. "Cool," spoke Peter grinning, chewing on his toothpick.

Lily's dangerous eyes slowly wandered to him, finally noticing him for the first time.

"_Well_," she rolled her tongue, finding Peter much interesting. "Who might this be?" she questioned Melody, tilting her head, slightly. "A lover perhaps?"

Peter snorted under his breath. "Not at all. How about more like brothers," he told her.

This caught Lily's attention; she lifted both her brows fascinated. She looked between them both. "Is that so? You both look nothing alike to be called siblings," Lily responded much too bluntly, looking between Melody's soft creamy skin and Peter's olive colored one.

Melody gave her a glare from under her glasses, wondering where she was going with this.

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Then again, I can't judge, seeing as Rider and I look nothing alike. Don't you all agree?" She cuddled closer to the guy, whose name was known as Rider. He looked like he wanted to push her away.

"Of course we don't look alike, Lily. We're not even related," golden boy said to her, finally speaking for the first time, and this time actually pushing her off him. His voice was just as uninterested as his expression showed. It sent goose bumps spiraling down Melody's skin. She held back a shiver, and refrained from admitting that the voice caught her appeal more than she liked.

"Yeah, we're not, but you'll always be my little brother," Lily cooed to him, rubbing her palm on his cheek, lustfully. The touch looked like something a lover would do, rather than a sister. The guy didn't push her off this time, letting her do what she wants this time, making his body look loyal to her. But his eyes said differently, burning with defiance, like he was being forced to let her do what she liked. No surprise there. Her kind always looked chained up to Melody, that's why she would never decide to be a part of the Night World, choosing to stay in the light and mingle with the humans, who thought no less of her.

Melody didn't know why, but the way the girl got closer to golden boy, pissed her off even more. She bit down on the side of her cheek and told herself it was because she didn't like being ignored.

"How about we cut the crap here and get to business, hm? I have more important places to be than here talking about _looks_," Melody said very authoritatively, looking like a boss.

The strange boy looked at her again, his eyes shining with this uncertainty, Melody could not comprehend. It was the first emotion she noticed besides boredom. She tried her best to ignore him. She didn't know what had gotten into her, getting so caught up in this man's eyes that she didn't even know. It was so taboo of her to be acting this way. She was a very much focused person when it came to a job—maybe the best focused when working, and yet, she was losing her focus over a boy—so quickly!

_How bizarre...?_

She could have sworn she saw a hint of amusement in the guy's eyes as she looked away, frustrated with herself. Maybe she just wanted out more than she had anticipated and was now beginning to slack off. How unprofessional of her.

Lily stared her down, her eyes showed her rage, but her looks outside her soul looked very calm and collected. She giggled, and said, "oh how rude of me! I shouldn't have strayed from business. Let's begin, shall we?"

Melody nodded curtly, and said, "do you have the stuff?"

"Oh now." Lily snapped her fingers, looking quite lost. Melody and her brother gave her a 'what' look. "You see, we do have the stuff," Lily said very coldly, very uncaringly, very..._sarcastically_.

Melody watched her acting, expectedly.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Bring it out so we could see it," Peter said. Melody could just imagine his sensitive hands as they twitched, itching for his gun, to feel that trigger under his finger. She knew he was feeling the same as she.

_This bitch was acting sarcastically for a reason._

"...But that's just the thing. We're not going to give it to you, _Peter Petrelli_." Lily finally lifted her gaze to meet his. Her voice now mirroring an arctic wind, as her face was now ridden of all that false humor she just displayed earlier.

She looked between both siblings, feeling a slay smirk surface on her face.

"That's right we know your name."

Peter at first looked a bit shaken, but soon recovered; he pulled out both his guns from his holster. "Nah, nah! How do you know my name?" He pointed the two guns at her. This was the first time either of them ever met. He had never even seen this girl around. He was certain; a girl like that can never be seen unnoticed. She was just too eerily beautiful—out of this world more like it.

Lily walked like as if a gun wasn't pointed at her, to the other side of golden boy—Rider, without a worry in the world.

"We know all of your names," she said to them. "And your friends names, and your families names ... We know everything about you all."

Now it was time for Ginger and Bobby to freak out.

"What the fuck!" said Bobby. "Mel's did you hear that? This fuckin' chick is talkin' crazy!"

"You can't be serious!"

Ginger and Bobby both pulled out their guns now.

It was only Melody who stayed calm, keeping her eyes on Lily. The only sign that said she was getting angry were her blue orbs that turned into slits, like wild cat eyes, concealed from them and the low growl threatening to surface from within her, but nothing more.

Calmly she said, "Lily Redfern. Are you threatening the Petrelli family?"

Peter relaxed a bit, getting back his cool, he said, "I don't know what your intentions are. But whatever it is, do you really believe you can walk away, without paying a dime to my father, and expect to stay alive, all at once?" He chewed on his toothpick some more, he could feel a smile starting to make its way to his mouth. So what if they knew his name. _That didn't change anything_, he thought indulged. He chuckled under his breath. Melody could almost hear the sound of excitement coming off of him. She could tell he was beginning to like this turn of events.

Melody felt a grin coming on from his foolishness. She felt like shaking her head.

"Oh, but you see, our assignment was never to give you back your money," Lily spoke very briefly aware of their change in behavior. They both looked to her kind of seeing where this was leading to.

"Lily," said Rider, almost warningly.

"Then way are you here?" Melody heard her brother's grip grow tight around his gun; their eyes flicking to Rider questioningly.

Lily ignored him.

"Because Hunter Redfern has a message for the Petrelli family, '_you disgusting vermin, stay the fuck out of a world you don't belong_!" Her eyes looked deadly, filled with hatred as she stared at the two siblings, Melody could practically feel it radiating off of her. "And by that, he meant, _kill the Petrelli siblings_!" Her eyes looked wild.

Peter snorted. "That's it? Are you sure that first one wasn't from you? I'm pretty sure it was from you. It sure sounded like it was from you," Peter pestered on with a smart tone.

Lily gave him a wrathful look. "It was from both, _you disgusting vermin!_"

"_Touchy_," Peter rolled his tongue. "Obviously some people don't know how to take a joke," Peter mocked her some more. "Well tell Hunter Redfern." He grew serious. "That I was born into this world to. So if he wants me out, he's gonna have to take me out by force, himself, permanently, cause I ain't going nowhere."

Melody grinned then, loving her brother more than ever then. She couldn't have said it any better than he already had.

Lily's lip twitched upwards, turning into a cold-blooded sneer. "Hm, I'll make sure he gets the message, right after your dead!" she yelled out to them. She placed to fingers to her lips and with all her might whistled out.

"Eat up, gentlemen!" she said, signaling the two twins.

Blood curtailing snarls erupted from the two coca colored twins, as they barked out to the siblings and their crew, savagely. They got on their bare hands, and crouched down like savage animals preparing for a kill. Their bodies deforming them gruesomely, as long black hair protruded from their bodies. A dog's snout began to distort their faces, as jagged teeth stuck out of their mouths disgustingly. Their palms turned into paws and their pupils grew large. The whole process looked disgusting, yet quick and quite interesting.

Peter placed one of his guns back in its holster, eyeing the two transforming boys, intriguingly with his other still pointed out at the enemy.

"You're putting your gun away?" Melody looked bemused.

"Yeah, I'll only be needing one for these bozos." Peter shrugged his shoulder, cockily.

Melody snickered at him.

"Fine," she said, taking off her heels. "Then you wouldn't mind holding these for me." She handed him her shoes. No way in hell was she going to dirty her new heels.

Peter looked at her stupidly. "You can't be serious?"

Melody gave him a look saying she was.

With a defeated sigh, he took the shoes. "Fine!"

"Stop wasting time! I want all of them dead in less than ten minutes you fucking mutts!" Lily shrieked to her dogs, catching everyone's attention. "_Now move it!_" she ordered pointing a finger to the Petrelli siblings.

At that order the dogs sprinted off, barking like bull dogs: frightening and threatening. They moved fast through the large building. But not fast enough to be blinding. Melody guessed they thought her crew was no match for them, so they ran without a worry in the world.

Boy, were they wrong.

Peter casually moved his gun to one of the bigger beasts and to his front paws, and said, "...Bang bang!" He fired, hitting his target perfectly on his shoulder and chest, where his lung lied.

The beast fell over, yelping loudly from the shot, surprising everyone. His brother stopped for a moment; his fierce eyes wielding his surprised anxiety for his brother. He grew mad with barbarism as his blazing eyes turned to the two siblings. He wasn't playing anymore, this was now personal.

"Silver," Peter told Melody, snickering, "works all the time. Now fetch!" he ordered his sister, grinning madly at her.

Melody flipped him off. "Fuck you!" Nonetheless she still ran forward, with a speed that no human could muster. She discarded her glasses, removing her coat, leaving herself only in her bra and pants. She revealed her unique eyes to them, and leaped over the wounded werewolf and to the other that jumped for her. She grinned at it and screamed with all her might, feeling herself growl out at the same time, "NOW!"

She heard the sound of a sniper rifle being shot. And with a quickness felt her body transform. It was amazing, the feeling she got when transforming. It was like nothing she'd ever be able to describe; it was just so powerful, like a rush even. Her bones twisted and cracked from within her, moving about in her body, as white hair came out of her from everywhere in her profile, black stripes formed a pattern all over her body, as her face pulled out and pushed in, whiskers popped out from either sides of her upper lip, as her teeth lengthened to disturbing lengths. Her hands changed into large cat paws; her nails stuck out dangerously. Her muscles grew, she felt heavier, stronger, and faster, almost too dangerous to be alive. She was a predator. Her holster ripped off. She had become a tigress. A loud roar left her lips as she tackled the dark wolf down, stunning him once again. She bit into his jugular instantly killing him as she felt his blood wildly slip into her mouth, tasting him, her slit eyes grew wide as she drank his blood, feeling her senses heighten.

The sound of Lily's angry surprise rang loudly into Melody's twitching cat ears as she shrieked. "What! She's a shapeshifter! Why didn't I know this! Why weren't we informed?!" she shouted to anyone that could hear. Her surprise couldn't be any more beautiful than it was. _That was impossible, a shifter working with mundane?! _Lily's anger boiled over as she continued to scream, barking to her worthless dogs who didn't even last very long. "That is against all Night Worlder's policies!"

What was wrong with it? Melody wondered, glaring at her. _And I thought she knew everything about us. _She had figured she would already know seeing as this wasn't the first time she has shifted in front of a Redfern before. Although, all of the garbage she had shifted in front of had died, all besides one—_Quinn_.

Melody was really angry that Quinn hadn't been the one to show up, after all she did only accept this job because one: the people her father was planning to work with were, again, supernatural. And two: Quinn was in that group. But no, instead she had to work with this bitch, Lily.

Boy was she happy it was over, and very soon too.

The gun shot from before had missed Lily, Melody figure disappointedly as she saw no wounds on the girl. She watched Rider as he held Lily to him; Lily pushed him away roughly. So that's how, Melody thought, eyeing Rider. He must have pushed Lily out of the way before she could have been shot. She snarled.

Rider watched Melody just as stunned, but then it changed. "A Night Worlder working for a human...how unusual," he mused, finally looking interested. This woman was just full of surprises.

A tiger's growl left her throat as she stealthily moved closer to them; her face scrunched back, exposing her teeth. Another animalistic sound came from behind her as Melody turned, to see a wolf a few sizes taller than her staring at her, it was the same wounded wolf Peter had shot earlier.

_Fucking Peter,_ she thought. _Why couldn't he have finished the job?!_ She thought about this some more, until finally she knew why. _Because it would be more fun this way, for him...that fucker._

The wolf hurled at her. She side-stepped him, fighting him off as they both bit into each other, crashing into each other. Each one trying to get the upper hand, as the other tried to bring the other down. He cut her by her cheek as he bit into her shoulder, causing her to shriek. She pushed him off, roughly, opening her wound even more. He stumbled. She hissed at him. Seeing an opening, she took it, taking him down and clawing his face in, and with all her might smashing his face in with her oversized paw. He yelped. She glared down at the dead thing, before turning from him.

Peter had decided in that moment, to run passed her, shooting like a madman, each shot he took he laughed out even louder.

Lily and Rider dodged everyone, without even breaking a sweat. Ginger and Bobby made to move closer to them, unnoticed.

_I see now. Peter is only a distraction. Good_, she mentally thought; her body already healing. _That'd give them a chance with at least one of them. _Ginger and Bobby were fast. Be that as it may, they weren't used to fighting vampires like she was or Peter was.

She watched the blonde male as he watched behind him, noticing the other two and at the same time was careful not to get shot. But Rider also watched her, as she watched him, and to her bafflement he smirked at her.

"What? Are you going to watch me all day or are you ever going to move, _doll_?" he asked her.

Melody let out a snarl at his call, crouching down dangerously.

He chuckled. "Oh, did I anger you? Don't tell me you're mad because I called you _doll_ now, are you? I mean I'd at least assume you'd like it after the way you've been looking at me? I thought at any moment you were going to pounce at me and throw me down, and practically rape me with how much intensity your eyes held."

Melody felt her ears flick down, bashfully, before going back up. If she were human she would have blushed madly red and denied all of his accusations.

"Aw, how cute, you're embarrassed."

_That was it!_ Melody snarled at him and jumped at him, aiming for his neck.

He easily dodged, sidestepping every attack she threw at him, and not once making a move to attack her back. He was fast and obviously not human. But then, what was he? He grinned at her then, exposing his fangs at her then. _So that's what he was,_ she thought. _A bloody fucking vampire! _This was the first time someone had ever lasted really long with her against a fight—besides Quinn.

He was playing with her, Melody knew. She hated when men teased her, _it was so annoying!_ She thought he was cute at first, but now, he was the devil!

She launched at him, her eyes overrun by fury. She wanted him dead!

His eyes grew into bulks, as she blitzes him, crushing him under her. He saw her satisfied look. But what really got to Rider was not his life flashing before his eyes, but what he felt once her paw connected with him; that same paw that sat on his chest, crushing his chest. A spark flew between them so strong, it stopped Melody mid kill. Her bloodied mug was inches from his face. Her hefty breaths brushed his face, passed his rich hair. Her eyes connected with his in ways she had never felt before. She felt that weird tug at her soul again. A chilling jolt went down her spine, and she was almost certain she wasn't the only one feeling it.

She couldn't stop staring into his eyes, she felt connected to him, but how? God, she felt mind blown. She was so confused and dizzy at the same time. Her head swayed slightly by it. She felt like she were about to fall on top of him. Melody hadn't noticed herself changing back to normal as she faced him. The paw on his chest was no longer a paw, but a small delicate female hand. She looked bewildered at it, and back at him. What had happened? Why had she turned back? Why was she so scared...scared to hurt him? There was something wrong with her, she thought. All her emotions were going crazy. And the worst part about it all was that she was scared—scared of what she was feeling; scared that he just might be feeling what she was feeling ... Melody couldn't hide it anymore, her mask she had practiced to cling onto so strongly had crumpled—spilling—falling over—splattering on the ground in her mind, and the mental part was, she could feel his falling as well. Her fear showed, displayed on her frontage. She tried to get as far away from him, to move as far away from him as possible. She pulled away from him.

_This wasn't happening to me, _she thought falling flat on her ass. She was still in her underwear.

"N-no wait." She felt a bigger hand grab onto her hand.

He snatched her hand, pulling her to him. His voice had changed drastically. It was no longer as obnoxious as before. No, she could still distinctly hear that strong-ness that she had heard not that long ago, but she could now hear something else, a sweetness she had never heard before, a sound that she was probably positive he had only ever used with her or someone very dear to him. Melody stared at him worriedly. But the crazy part was she wanted to wait. She wanted to stay with him, to listen to what he had to say.

He moved in closer to her, placing a cool hand on her bloodstained cheek. Her cheek flushed pink.

"Don't go," she heard him say. He stared deep into her eyes, into her colorful soul.

He smiled to her, showing her the most magnetizing smile Melody had ever seen. By instinct she touched his perfectly framed lips. It didn't bother him. On the contrary, it pleased him.

"I knew you were special the moment I laid eyes on you ... I've finally found you, my other half." Like in a trance, Melody felt his words slowly sink in, non-comprehensively. She wondered what that meant.

She was then brought back to reality, when an ample carcass durably fell to the ground right across from her. She stared at it stunned.

"Mikey!" she heard Peter scream.

"Melody! What the fuck are you doing! Kill the fuckin' bastard, now! Mikey's dead, you idiot!"

Her eyes shifted to Peter, still dumbstruck. He was bloodied, beaten, and battered, but he was still holding out strong fighting against Lily. And from what Melody could see Lily wasn't in any better position. She momentarily switched to the other side to see Ginger lying on the floor ... dead or alive? She couldn't tell. She panicked. Bobby nimbly tried to get to her, dragging himself as much as he could, leaving a bloody trail to follow him, as big as a railroad track. His leg was split in half; she could mildly see the bone protruding from out of his black pants.

"Melody!"

"Fucking human! Why don't you just die already!" Lily complained.

Peter panted hard, but didn't say a word, choosing to focus instead. He held a wooden knife in his hand, no bigger than a regular kitchen knife.

"Everyone," Melody whispered.

She looked at her hand that was still holding Rider's. She gapped at it sullenly. What was she doing?

"Melody?" she heard Rider's soft voice speak up.

That did it. Suddenly she got up, pulling her hand away. She messed up, she messed up big time!

She placed a hand to a short blade as long as her waist attached to her backside, hidden from view on her waist. "...I'm not going to kill you," she told him because she had the impression that she couldn't do it. "So...please...just stay here...d-don't do anything rash."

Turning away she ran towards her brother to try and save him.

Sounds of wild animals resonated all over the compound as werewolves of many shapes and sizes crowded into the big building. Why hadn't she noticed them before? She wondered in the back of her mind. She cast them away after, giving her attention to the two fighting up ahead. They were more important than anything else. She watched with a bitter taste in her mouth as the evil bitch herself got the upper hand on Peter by a mere large graze on his back thigh. He looked bug-eyed. Lily flipped him over, slamming him right on his back, hard. He let out a wail of hurt, spasming from the pain. His knife, the only thing that could probably save his life, slid away from him and his gun just a few feet from the two.

In top speed, the fastest she could muster, Melody looked like a blur as she passed by many littered objects in the gloom warehouse, cutting passed wolf after wolf that got in her way, somehow taking them out, if not fully then temporarily, hitting spots, joints in their bodies that refrained them from moving for a while. She had the upper hand, so to speak, passing by these beasts, and like a cat, sidestepping countless of them. She had to get to the gun before anything bad happened to her brother.

Lily ripped off a thin metal pole from its place and held it high up above him. She looked like a maniac. "Now, die into oblivion human scum!" she shouted, hostile, sounding like a loon.

Running up to the gun and expeditiously picking it up, Melody turned and pointed the thing at Lily.

"HEY, BITCH!" she hollered at the other girl, her face as dour as she felt.

Lily turned to the call.

"Get the fuck away from my brother, you crazy bitch!"

Melody shot out, aiming for her.

Lily ducked out of the way in time. She looked up smugly. "HAH! You missed!" She turned to Peter. "And now you're dead!"

It was Melody's turn to look wolfish. "No. I really didn't."

Thrown off, Lily quickly turned her head to see what she meant and saw the bullet hit the large fuel tank at the far side of the corner. It exploded.

Melody rashly jumped on top of Peter bracing herself. Feeling as the heat burned her flesh off her back. She cried out, holding onto her brother.

The wolves shrilled, scurrying off, leaving the premises.

Melody heard Lily's agonizing scream, as she fell over, holding onto her face.

"RIDER," Lily cried clutching her face.

"...Help me," she sounded so small.

Melody with the last ounce of strength she had left, got up, on her knees. She watched the vampire, roll in pain. Melody's face was filled with soot, blood, and smog as it clung to her. She felt very disheveled.

The fire grew massively, clinging to the walls of the building, and her back was agonizingly in pain. She felt her blood dripping of her wounds.

A distinct silhouette of a man made its way out of the dark burning fog.

Rider walked out of the mist and towards them, to the girl crying for him on the ground, his steps audible. He watched Melody, as she watched him in a dreamlike state; she was worn out. She had just about reached her limit. But she no matter what, she still hung onto the blade in her hand, refusing to give into darkness. She had discarded the gun, seeing as there were no more bullets in it.

"Well, what are you waiting for," she said, murmuring dejectedly, but the fire in her icy blue eyes never leaving. "Isn't this your big chance? Kill me already and be done with it." Melody glared at him. "Isn't this what you all came for—to prove a point…?"

"...Don't I get a say?" Rider finally spoke.

"No! Just do it." Melody looked away, scowling.

Rider chuckled dryly. "What a stubborn ass my destined is," he said faintly, exhaling. Melody was about to turn to him and say she didn't know what the fuck he was talking about, when he spoke first, beating her to it.

"I won't kill you." He gave her a deadpanned gaze.

Melody's glazed look looked up to him quizzically.

"...Why?"

"No reason at all. I just don't feel like it is all." He shrugged his shoulders, inscrutable, bending down and scooping Lily's now unconscious body up and off the ground.

He walked away from her, turning his back to her. "See ya doll, until the next time we meet again." He casually waved at her. He turned his head slightly to see her one last time, before leaving the place all together.

"...Mel's."

She collapsed hearing her brother's last word, falling into darkness. They were safe now. Hopefully he'd get them out before the whole place caved in, or worse, the cops showed up. Melody couldn't help but think however, that this was the second time a vampire had walked away from her and allowed her to live, but what bugged her even more was that they were both...Redfern's. She lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Habits Die Hard

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Chapter 2: _Old Habits Die Hard. _**

**Summary: **Melody, a Night Worlder born into a human mafia family that hates the Night World with a fierce passion, especially the Redfern family, gets a mission from her father. But what happens when that mission goes way out of proportion and she meets her soulmate that she wants nothing more than to kill and forget, but can't? But what if that soulmate doesn't want her to forget him? How will her family react? How will the Night World? But the better question, how will she?

**Disclaimer: **And it still ain't mind, nough said.

* * *

"Someone help us!" A gruff male voice called out desperately through the halls of the mansion.

A group of thugs scurried around in a hurry, desperately running around all over the big mansion, trying their best to get outside to help the injured as quickly as they could, careful not to bump into one another. Most of them, the more authoritative bunch in the group yelled out orders to the newer, fresher bunch in the group. Their fear streaked faces stained with sweat.

"Hurry, we need to get them inside!"

"Make sure you're careful! They're really messed up..."

"…Jesus that's a lot of blood…!"

"And don't drop them!"

Came the command of the older bigger males.

A door burst open suddenly, slamming into the wall from how much force they put into it, and out came out a frail woman with long brown hair and brown eyes with a healthy Hispanic tan. She had looked like she once had a young face, a child's face, and she still did, only it now held an oldness to it, a kind of tiredness to it. The expression on her face looked rattled, like something had suddenly startled her up from her sleep.

"What in the world is going on out here?" questioned Mrs. Petrelli to one of the many maids, making her way out of her grand room, looking all around her, the loud uproar awakening her from her long slumber. She walked out to the hard brown wood hall with pure white walls and elegant designs etched in them, barely dodging passerby's as countless thugs ran past her. She looked bewilderedly at them.

"Oh, Mrs. Petrelli, please! You shouldn't be out here in such a time, you should be resting!" said the same maid Mrs. Petrelli had spoken to, jittery, with a large stack of white towels in her hands. She was making her way to the front of the house in a rapid paste. But why on earth was she? Mrs. Petrelli had no clue, but the maids eyes that read of fright said otherwise. She saw as Mrs. Petrelli made her way further out into the hall, still not listening. The maid looked a bit anxious, like she didn't want her mistress there at the moment, like she had done something wrong; although, she hadn't, which was very strange to Mrs. Petrelli.

Mrs. Petrelli, for a moment, stared at her quizzically, forgetting the fray that was happening around her for that split measly second and just watched her, while subconsciously wondering that exact something. What had she done wrong—that even sweat poured down her brows?

The younger woman's eyes dilated from Mrs. Petrelli's suspicious stare, and looking everywhere but her. A bit curious, but yet not so much, Mrs. Petrelli paid her no mind after that, casting her nervousness aside, to the back of her mind as nothing important, seeing as so many other people ran around boisterously for who knows what. But she was going to get to the bottom of this one way or the other. The scene of her husband's men running rampant and almost colliding with her made the woman in her forties fretful. After all it's not every day she gets to see a bunch of mobsters running around so down right havoc.

"Oh please, I've done plenty of resting as it is. Now tell me, what is going on here—"

**"Rrrraaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"**

The maid's eyes widened as a cold ripple ran down her spine at the sound; she lost her voice and never had a chance to speak before a bloodcurdling shout resonated from the front of the house, down stairs. It was agonizing, horrid even. It sounded frightening, like someone was truly in so much brutal pain, tortured even. It stunned the maid and Mrs. Petrelli who looked absolutely shaken by the sound and almost fell to the ground because of it. She had to hold out to something and catch herself before she fell. An audible sound of something left her lips that could quite possibly be called fright. A shaky hand came up to her lips.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Be careful!"

"God—look at her!"

"No human could survive this!"

"There's so much blood!"

"Someone help me bring her in!"

"I can't hold her down!"

"Be careful!"

The shouts began again, getting louder and louder, ringing in Mrs. Petrelli's mind. But she could hardly focus on them. Her mind was still lingering on that scream…

_What was that...?_ Her subconscious tried to work for her as her brain, so suddenly, felt like mush. She could hear the discrete chaos her husband's men were making downstairs as they scurried around shouting to one another to bring "_them_" in.

"Mrs. Petrelli!" The maid's worried voice made its way into her ear. She reached out for the older woman before she fell.

"Was that—"

"Mrs. Petrelli, please pull yourself together! This isn't good for your health!" The maid tried her best not to drop the older woman.

But Mrs. Petrelli would have none of that. Outraged, Mrs. Petrelli pushed her away, snatching her hand away that was just in that instant holding her own. Her eyes looked wild.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Was that _my_ _child_ I just heard screaming?!"

The other younger woman looked frightened, not wanting to say a word. But no matter what, even if the maid tried to hide it, it was too late. Mrs. Petrelli already knew. She knew this day would come. She rue the day this would happen. She had warned her husband about this day, and God...here it was!

"_Maaaa_! We need help down here!" she heard another shakened voice shout. It was her son's voice—Peter's voice. It sounded tear stricken and frantic.

_God help us,_ Mrs. Petrelli thought, staggered, feeling the urge to cry already. She allowed her motherly instincts to take over, and with the small ounce of strength she could muster, she ran passed her maid and to the stairs. Her heart pounding like a drum in her throat; she could practically feel every fiber of it thumping as she ran closer and closer to her new-found destination. She didn't care if she was sick. She could hardly think about that. No, she just ran with only one thought in her mind: _My babies are hurt!_

"Mrs. Petrelli, please don't strain yourself!" she heard the maid shout from behind her. But her mind was far too gone to even listen.

She had made it to the stairs only to discover her children brutally beaten and blooded, alongside two others; one not as bad as her children. The noise of many people talking at once resonated in her ears. But she could only center on the four on the ground, leaving the other males behind her to their own.

"Mrs. Petrelli, we have to help her!" said Ginger in tears, her mascara running wild between her eyes as it smeared her face. She had a large distinctive purple bruise in the right side of her chin, like she had been ferociously jabbed in the face. Her suit was smeared red, like red-wine just like she liked them. But at the moment Ginger disregarded it. Bobby lay by her clutching at his leg in searing pain, but held back his screams with all his might. His face already reddening from how long he held in his breaths, suffering from the pain his leg caused him. Cursing his frustrations out, he gasped out, spewing saliva from his lips in rough pants. He saw stars.

"Ra...hah...hah...hah! Mrs. Petrelli, you gotta help her," he said breathing hard, his leg forming a scarlet puddle under him that cascaded from his protruded leg. He miserably looked up to her. He looked like at any moment he was about to pass-out.

"_Ma_! Help her _please_! Melody...she was burned bad trying to save me," said Peter, looking and feeling utterly horrid.

Melody was thrashing wildly from the acute anguish it suddenly brought her. It was so excruciating. She mildly bit into her lip, as tears suddenly marred her face, causing her lips to bleed from the pressure she gave them. Her head lay on her brother's side. She held his hand, exuding a bone crushing pressure on it; however, he didn't complain. The suit jacket her brother had placed on her to cover her body slid off revealing her grazed body to the world. Her back resembled Freddy Krueger's face, disturbing and over cooked till it looked black and raw. But she could care less about that. All she could think about was the suffering it brought her.

"Melody!" Her mother ran to her side, examining every inch of her and finally saw her back was burned to a crisp, and her shoulder wasn't looking any better. A pool of blood was beginning to surround her. Mrs. Petrelli panicked as she watched her daughter unable to help. _I don't know what to do! This is too severe even for me,_ she thought,_ I don't know what to do...! _Nevertheless, if she didn't think of something quick, her baby was certainly going to die.

Melody looked like she were about to faint. Her face looked sickeningly pale, much paler than her usual creamy color. Her typical rosy cheeks—gone, replaced by large droplets of cold-sweat; she looked absolutely feverish, and the sizzling pain radiating off of her back wasn't helping her case.

"Somebody...bring me the phone, quickly!"

A thug hurriedly scurried off to get the phone for Mrs. Petrelli. In a matter of second he came back with it and handed it to her. She quickly dialed a number, and pressed the phone to her ear. It rang three times, before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" spoke a raggedy old voice through the other side.

"Miss Saylim ... I need your help," Mrs. Petrelli said over the phone, sounding dreadful. The phone shaking in her hand, it was a surprise it hadn't broken by how hard she held it.

There was a pause on the other end, before they spoke again. "I'll be right there." The other line had cut, hanging up.

Mrs. Petrelli dropped the phone and went back to the children, doing what she could with what she had.

After a while of patching them up and placing then in the infirmary in their home, Mrs. Petrelli sat between her children, sniffling from all the weeping she had done.

Why did her children have to be like this? Why couldn't they be normal children and stay away from this type of dangerous life? Why did her stupid husband have to bring them into this kind of life style so..._openly_? She teared up some more. She felt so small and helpless, like there was nothing in the world she could do for her children. And her husband wasn't even here with them, too busy with business elsewhere.

"Ma...you don't have to cry ... We're alright, Ma." Mrs. Petrelli had heard the tiniest murmur come out to her and turned to it, to the person behind it.

She stared into beautiful bedridden blue orbs.

Her eyes watered even more until it was blinding. "How can I not cry when I found both my baby's battered to the ground?" She caressed Melody's cheek, her voice sounded old, like she had a cold and her nose was stuffed.

"...But I'm okay ma, really—"

"Don't lie," came another more angry voice from behind them. His voice cracking some, somewhat like it was dry. It was Peter seated on the other bed beside them with his arms crossed. He had bandages all over his face and body. His eyes held this dark defiance to them that it was just simply too hard not to read into it. He was lucky he was just bruised and nothing more lethal, like broken ribs. Ginger lay right cross from him in another bed, alongside Bobby who was sleeping like a baby now, his foot wrapped up in a leg cast and hanging over his plush bed. The bleeding well-kept in place. It was no wonder it wouldn't be, after all Mrs. Petrelli wasn't a doctor for nothing now was she.

Melody and her mother looked at him. Peter stared back at her furiously.

"...Why'd you jump in?" he began ablazed with indignation. "Why did you save me?"

"Peter," said his mother, appalled.

"It should have been me that should have been burned!" He ignored his mother, pushing a bit off the bed, to face all of him to her, to Melody as he spat spitefully at her, but low enough where only their mother and she could hear. His muscles hard and tense from under him from all the pressure he exuded on them.

His stare grew harsher, as did his words. "_I_ should be the one screaming my lungs out, not _you_!"

"Alright that's enough!" His mother got off her chair.

"_Ma_," he and Melody said, quietly.

"Now, I don't want to hear that kind of talk, you hear me!"

Peter glared, but grunted in agreement, turning away from them and lied back down; his back to them.

"Yeah," he said, "sorry." Of course he didn't sound so sorry.

_What was his problem?_ Melody thought, livid. _It's like I try to help the guy, but every time...it always seems to backfire on me!_ She wondered if maybe it was just her. But then shrugged it off, not caring. He just always seemed to be in a grumpy mood when things didn't go his way. It pissed her off, to the point where she wanted to tell him to just go suck it and tell it to someone else who fucking gave a flying fuck, because she sure as hell didn't! But despite all that, Melody still had that small part of her that whispered to her in her mind, a reasonable voice that said, 'he's just worried is all.' That small part that spoke kind and loving words about her brother, and which showed her his good points.

She hated that part.

At that instant the door creaked open and in came in a potty looking old woman. She wore an old woven flowered hat and a long purpled dress, with black dahlias drawn all over it in patterns. She walked over to them, strangely, making the room feel quite eerie; her hand softly grazing the plush beds as she passed by them. She had this serene look to her as she walked, ignoring all but one, Melody, who lay the farthest in the room from the door. Her purple eyes holding that liveliness about her, like she was from some other world that Peter and his mother could never understand, but Melody could. Everyone turned to her.

Melody bit her lip. _God, I hope she doesn't hurt me too bad, _Melody thought, eyeing the woman warily.

"What seems to be the problem?" She came to Melody, her voice as warm as a spring's breeze, but Melody knew better. She could see it in her eyes that she was anything but warm at the moment. She may be able to fool humans, but she could never fool Melody's eyes. Inside she was a storm of rage.

"Ah...I see now." She rested her hand on Melody's wounds, touching them lightly. She stared down at Melody's wounds coldly. Melody spasms slightly at the touch. _Too late!_ She let out a wounded moan from her lips, as her eyes grew wide. The touch hurt her, bad.

"Hey…" Peter glanced to the side, to them, confused. His brows inching down so close they almost kissed. "What are you doing? You're hurting her!" Peter yelled at her, almost coming out of his bed, stirring the others awake.

"Peter, be quiet!" hissed his mother at him, holding a finger to her lips angrily.

"But _Ma_—!"

"Shush!"

He closed his mouth, obeying orders, but still holding that protectiveness in his eyes as he watched the old woman nonetheless.

"You've burned yourself pretty bad, Melody. How did you do it?" The old lady's voice sounded so far away.

Melody didn't say anything. Sweat pricked the top of her forehead, as she tried to contain her screams. She shut her eyes. She looked sickly white, like she were about to throw up. She wanted to say something, she really did; however, the torture this burning feeling brought her prevented her from doing so. She felt her own teeth clench with one another, to the point that her mouth soon began to feel numb from the pressure she exceeded on them.

"She tried to defend me from a couple of _punks_ and saved my life in the process," Peter said quietly, feeling guilty. "It's my fault she's like this now." He lowered his head, starring at his legs and clutching his hands, angry with himself that he couldn't protect her. Melody looked up to him through hazy eyes; he stared back bitterly guilty.

The old woman watched him. There wasn't a single look on her face that said sympathy. Nevertheless, she did try. "It's not your fault. Things like this happen all the time," she reassured him, distantly. "But I really have to know, who were these _punks_ that attacked you? And don't lie to me now, child. My eyes can never be deceived. They see all." Saylim stared at her, at Melody very intently.

Melody waited. She held her tongue. She didn't want to say. She didn't want to rat on her dad. But did she even have a choice? She knew the old woman was going to get her information one way or the other. She couldn't find any way out, so finally Melody told her. "They were the _Redfern's_," Melody gasped out, biting her lip again, keeping her stare on the old woman's eyes.

"The Redfern's," both the old woman and her mother said at the same time, recognition filled their eyes.

"Isn't that the family I warned you and your father to stop making business with?!" Her mother's chair scrapped as she got up.

"Yeah, that's them," Peter said, glaring at his sister who tried to keep quiet once again.

"Melody ... What were you thinking?!" her mother shouted at her.

Melody didn't say anything, for her father's sake she would keep her mouth shut. She felt she already had said enough.

"...If it was who you speak of, then you're all no longer safe. You all have tasted the forbidden fruit and saw the Night World...and have _survived_. That being said, you are all being hunted down now," said Granny Saylim.

"What do you mean," asked Mrs. Petrelli, sitting back down, shell-shocked and unhurriedly.

"There is something you all should know, a rule you all should know about in the Night World; two specifically that I should have warned you about long, long, long ago." She gave a graved look to Melody.

Saylim sighed.

"In the Night World there are two known rules. One: never let a human know _they_ exist, meaning people like _us_." She gestured between herself and Melody. "And Two: never fall in love with a human... We've already broken one of those rules." She gestured to everyone in the room, every _human_. "And God forbid the second one from happening..."

Melody and her family let this news sink in, digesting the information they had just received.

"...So that means...at that time, when we were fighting with the Redfern's, and I had transformed ... When Lily had said those words ... 'That is against all Night Worlds policies' ... She meant a human and a Night Worlder conspiring together?"

Saylim nodded firmly, "exactly. Although, it is not uncommon for a human to know about Night Worlder's, it still is very much uncommon for a Night Worlder to see humans as more than just _pets_ or _servants_."

"What are you saying?" asked Peter. "That to them we are beneath them just for not having stupid special abilities?"

"It is how you put it," Saylim agreed.

"That's so fucking lame! I could take a whole army of them down if I wanted to, with these two bare hands of mine!" Peter exaggerated offended.

"Peter!" his mother warned. "Don't use that kind of filth in my house!"

"I know it may not be fair, but to them you are merely _weak_—_sustenance_—something to play with just to pass the time ... Never something seen as equals."

"...So then it's my fault that now my family is getting hunted down," Melody spoke knowingly, feeling sickened with herself.

"No, sweaty, no," her mother got up and walked up to her, rubbing her arm soothingly, trying not to touch the wounded areas. "We couldn't have ever known."

"Yeah but I did! I knew! And I put you all in grave danger for it..." Melody sulked. Saylim had always warned her to stay hidden from all of them, but Melody just didn't listen. How could she be so idiotic?

"So what if you did," said Peter finally. "That doesn't change anything. We're still as safe as we always were," he stated matter-factly. "You should now that by now, that the moment our parents decided to raise _us_—our lives would soon—always be targeted by gang members."

"Yeah, but those gang members are human—"

"But can still be as dangerous as your kind," Peter pointed out.

"Yeah but that's if they know what they're doing."

"And we do." He gave her this look of ascendancy, full of strength. "If they want to start a war, then fuck it—let them come." He held this courage in his eyes that just about amazed Melody to believe in what he said. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

She nodded with him solemnly. But then fell back down again, remembering her pain again. She felt a feverish shrill come over her again. She wanted to cry, shriek out her pain, but refrained from it.

Saylim placed a hand to her head, cool to the touch. "Child...you know what you must do in order to feel better." She reached out an arm in front of her, exposing the blue vein in her pale arm.

Melody shook her head no. "I refuse," she said. She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to resort to that after so long of not having done that. She had restrained herself to the point where she soon didn't need to live off of..._that_.

"Melody, you must. In order to protect your family and be able to fight back when the time comes! You must drink to get stronger," said old lady Saylim. "It is in your blood, whether you like it or not, you were born _special_... A half-breed of two sides of one coin... You've lost a lot of blood as it is. You must drink."

She hated to hear it as it was. She knew what she was—an _abomination_—something that was said to never be able to happen, not even in the Night World. For a vampire and shape-shifter to interbreed and make..._her_, was never heard of. It just couldn't happen, and for her to be able to gain both their powers was far more unusual. Nevertheless, Melody had found that if she refrained herself enough, she could live without that other half—that vampiric half, and live as normally as she possibly could.

Melody smacked her bed with her back palms, childishly hard. "Can't you just make a potion for me to drink to heal?"

"That would take days. Now drink."

Melody gazed at her knowing it wouldn't; her frown strongly in place. But after a while, decided not to argue with her, and finally gave into that burning desire in her throat to drink that red liquid she had gave up long ago that flows in her veins so swiftly, so warmly...so _alive_.

She did really want it. She could feel it in the back of her throat as it burned annoyingly. She wanted to taste that sweat warm nectar that pulsed in her veins, to feel the mind of another, to be able to use that telepathic side that lurked within her. Melody let her fangs grow extraordinarily long, and her eyes shine a bright blue-silver, as she let that side take over. She was a beast, a predator...a monster. _It's for my family_, she thought, comfortingly, and bit into the large vein in her arm. The old woman let out a low whimper from her lips from the force Melody had placed on her. She relaxed after a while as Melody continued to drain her from her life force, ravished with that delightful pleasure of her blood that tasted like honey in her mouth. Whirls of colors filled her mind, as she dove into the blood like a pool. Her body was already healing; it was extraordinary how easily it healed once she got her lips stained with red. The front of her burnt flesh wounds, now soft, pink, and new; the bruises in her face and shoulder, little cuts—_gone_, completely gone. She was in complete ecstasy. She heard sounds that were already heightened, heighten even more. She could hear a rhythm, a pounding coming from in her, from in Saylim, it rung all over her, like her veins were strings being plucked or played. She couldn't control herself, the power, the _possibilities_; she had to have more, more, _more_!

_That's enough child,_ said the witch in her mind soothingly, pulling her out of that feared darkness of wanting to drain the old woman. She stared into Melody's eyes as she lulled her with her mind to let her go. After a while of hard mental strife, Melody did so. She looked remorseful, but grateful.

"Mm...I'm sorry." She whipped at her blood-red lips, apologizing to the old woman. Saylim held herself up with as much juice as she could muster. Melody saw this and helped her up, feeling that guilt she felt so much.

"It's alright," Saylim panted, "I just need a bit of rest now, and then I'll be as good as new."

"Then please rest in my bed." Melody moved off the bed for her, already feeling stronger.

"And what about you child?"

"I'm already feeling better," Melody said. Saylim gave her a look saying she didn't mean it in that way, Melody knew. But she still disregarded it. "I think I'ma go and take a shower, seeing as I have nothing better to do now."

"Yeah. You go do that, and don't worry, we'll be here healing, the old-fashioned way," said Bobby playfully, cynical.

Melody gave them all a sympathetic smile, leaving Peter for last that didn't even look at her as she left. Her smile faded once she stepped out the room and moved towards her own.

"Oh quiet child!" she could still hear Saylim as she hissed in the room, her voice pounding in Melody's eardrums like she was still in the room sitting right next to her. "I'll be healing you all soon as well, right after I've rested."

Melody walked away, her mind elsewhere. Her thoughts filled with people, faces—her people. One of her men had died today. She couldn't protect them, all because of those..._Redfern's_. Melody wouldn't leave it like this. She stood in front of her door. She would get her revenge. She'd see to it that she would. _For Mikey,_ she thought. They had pulled a stunt out there, something she couldn't describe. They had mind-fucked her, and compelled her to do things she would never have done in a fight. It not only bothered her, but it confused her. _Rider_, she imagined his every existence in her mind. He was the cause. He was the reason she was feeling so awful now. He was the one that manipulated her. And she wouldn't stand for it. She buried her nails in the palm of her skin, feeling warmness soon after. She would never let him live after what he had done. For her to let him live, and for him to let her live...and for him to look at her in that way; Melody just couldn't understand. She placed a hand to the door, holding herself up. She couldn't depict these feelings that steered in her body. She could not be feeling this way for a man she barely even knew, barley even met once!

She tried to ignore it. _I'll fight it,_ she thought. _I'll find him again. And this time, I'll kill him!_ He had a power, a strong power of compulsion, and if he could so easily manipulate her. Imagine how many others would suffer under his gorgeous gold stare.

She opened her door and didn't come out all day after that, seeing as she finally got a break and chose to use it.

After that she took a really long, long shower with stubbornness that she would not do anything today, or tomorrow, not until Wednesday at least. She stood there under the cool flow of droplets falling on her naked body, and just stared at nothing as she contemplated, thinking hard about what she would do next, and who she would go for first...

The two day later, Melody started investigating, trying her best to find out what she could; however, this would come as difficult seeing as she hardly spoken to Night Worlder's, other than Saylim. And now that she thought about it, for some reason Melody didn't know why she was placed away from the Night World. Why Saylim was always telling her to keep her powers hidden from the other side, meaning the Night World and the human side.

She walked in the long elegant corridor of her home, passing by either goons or maids that greeted her. She'd wave back smiling in greeting as well.

"So the tiger finally woke up," one of the goons would say laughing loudly.

"The tigress is _alive_!" his friend would say, along with him, amplifying the alive part.

Melody would chuckle, shaking her head, walking away.

"It's good to see you all bright and better," another would say.

Melody would thank them, continuing onwards.

She was coming to the infirmary. Stopping in front of its door, Melody gazed at it, at the words that read infirmary. She caressed the red words and the red-cross below it, curved into the door so neatly, and walked in.

Inside was everyone from yesterday, except her mother, who was who knows where. Melody watched as the witch Saylim walked between everyone, giving them something to down as she passed.

"Mel's!" said Ginger cheerily. "You're here!"

Melody smiled to her, and said, "Of course."

She then proceeded to cross her arms, eyeing the old woman like she had gotten caught. "I thought you said it would take you days to make the healing potion?"

Saylim turned to her, her eyes holding this little eagerness in them, like a little dark secret, as she stared into her eyes.

"Oh did I say that? I meant the ingredients would take days to find. But it so happened that I went home, and what da ya know, I still had leftovers!" Saylim smiled to her, a genuine smile that she only ever showed her.

Melody looked at her unbelievingly amused. She then looked to the others. Saylim had finished now making her way to the counter on the far side.

"Where's mom?" she asked.

"She got a call...from your dad, and went out to take it," said Ginger apologetically. She knew what this meant for the siblings. It meant their father would know about their..._failure_.

But Melody showed no hint of it, of any fear or anger—nothing at all. She just shook her head at that, and then proceeded to turn her head to Saylim. Of course she understood what a big deal this was, this news was. But right now it really wasn't the most important thing in her mind, or so at least she felt it wasn't the most important thing for her. Plus, she also thought _this might be a good thing._ Maybe now it would be easier for her to come out to her father and tell him she wanted out or maybe now wasn't a good time… Melody didn't know.

"How long will the potion take for them to heal fully?" she asked Saylim.

"For those two," she nodded to Peter and Ginger. "It will take them a day, and for him." She gestured to Bobby. "A week."

Bobby hardly looked ecstatic. "Awesome," he said sarcastically.

"Aw, Bobby, stop complaining," said Ginger, bitingly. Melody could tell she was happy to hear she would be fully healed in a day.

"Yeah, just be proud it won't take you months to heal but only seven days," said Peter very boredly. He was coming back to his old self once again, his unusually calm face back in place. It's a wonder how his face could change to that of full on excitement when in a fight that it was practically psychotic, to that of total laziness when not doing anything. He resorted back to chewing on a toothpick.

He sat up stiffly, grunting lowly under his breath. His shirt slightly rolling up and exposing those oversized blue, black, and purple bruises that layered his body like a second skin, he swung his legs to the other side of the bed. He looked behind him at Mel's, who quickly glanced away to the floor and rolled down his shirt. The tips of his brows lowered, he may look tranquil outside, but inside Peter was like a storm raging with fury. He was still mad. He was going to get those fuckers back twice as harshly then they did him and his crew.

He looked to Saylim. "Thanks Grams." He nodded to her once, feeling grateful to the older woman. She really didn't have to be helping them, but yet here she was...helping them. And they weren't even from the same side, so to speak. He could hear Bobby arguing with Ginger about her healing in a day and being able to go see that stupid guy after on Sunday. Peter ignored them; instead he kept his focus on Saylim.

"You're one of them...and yet you're still here risking your life to help us." Peter looked mystified. Even though not just moments ago he had just thanked her, Peter still had to know why?

"Don't be thankful boy. I didn't do this for you, but for the child." Saylim gave him an acidic look.

Peter chuckled disconsolately. "Oh right, right. I forgot that's the reason you stick to this family like glue. So does that mean you also see us in that way—as drags of society?"

"I will not lie and say I didn't at one point," the old woman answered very seriously. "But I do not, anymore. You could say I learned from my mistakes ... How about you boy? Will you always be looking at my kind with eyes like yours—filled with hate?"

"I've only been giving back what your kind has been showing my people."

The old woman's face slightly loosened. "Not all my kind shows hate to humans, child."

At this Peter looked at her curiously, as did the others. "Is that so...how?"

"How is it you ask," Saylim said. "There are others like myself, like Melody, who see mundane as more than just trash."

"What do you mean," asked Ginger, sitting up on her bed. They all looked fascinated now.

"There is something else I should be telling you all, something considered dangerous to my people," Saylim now had a ghost of a smile on her lips. "You could say this is what you all call _karma_."

Peter lifted a brow.

"Strange events have been occurring in the Night World."

"Strange...strange how?" asked Melody, her arms still crossed.

"Do these strange events have to do with us humans?" asked Bobby, eating a cookie. He had been idly listening in on the four of them while he casually ate to his heart's content, after all it's not every day he gets to lay down and be lazy.

"Yes," said Saylim.

* * *

Rider sat in an underground café with not very good lighting as the candles around him flickered yellow by the walls and tables. The club, a very unique club, an enchanted club, could only be seen by those with eyes like his own, like his kind, by mystical eyes only. He gazed about him, to everyone in the room that either sat or danced on the dance floor to some smooth music from the 20's, each with their own kind of supernatural-ness to go about them; his gaze showing much of his boredom. Females fervidly passed by him, looking at him lustfully. Those he ignored the most seeing as they didn't interest him.

He was waiting for someone—for someone he hadn't seen in days actually, and who he really—no more like truly missed. You could say she was the closest thing he had to a real family, rather than Lily, who so claimed to be his sister two days ago. He exhaled, rubbing his hand through his hair, frustratedly. He couldn't keep his mind off of _her_, off of that girl from the warehouse. To think this was what having a soulmate was. His mind was constantly filled with nothing but her. He had never been through this kind of situation. In his hundred and ninety-six years of life, Rider had never had this type of problem with any type of woman at that...and he could say he had been with his fair share of women in his lifetime. It was so crazy, he worried for everything! And even wondered about everything! How was she doing? Was she alright? She looked badly burnt. And then other thoughts like wanting to take her with him, to hold her again, to feel those luscious soft rosy lips in between his own...to see her again. It was maddening! Rider was pretty sure he was going to go insane. He was convinced. And right now, he didn't exactly need that, seeing as he still had to do business later that night.

The doorbell suddenly rang, signaling that someone had just walked it. Rider looked up to see a hooded person walk in. He could tell it was a girl just by her curves and height. She wore dark blue jeans with a leather jacket, and dark gray hoody underneath. The hood on her head obscuring her face from view, to the point that not even he could tell who it was underneath the hood. But then again, he didn't have to, the smell of redwood trees and water lilies clung onto her like a natural perfume, as if she had slept in a den outside in Muir Woods, which Rider could possibly say she probably had.

She came up to him to sit across from him. He sat in a booth farthest from anyone, where hardly anyone would see, or even bother to look at, but still showed enough where he could easily see the front door.

Once seated the girl quickly discarded her hood to reveal long red hair that almost looked like it were on fire and piercing silver blue eyes.

"Hey," her voice sounded kind of quiet and hesitant. Jezebel looked around suspiciously for anyone out of place. Rider amused, looked along her before speaking after her, curious as to what or who she was looking for.

"Hey," he said; his beguilement still showing on his face. He moved in closer as he said, "who are you looking for?" His eyes tinged with enlightenment. He craned his head up so to see better.

Jez finally turned her scrutiny to him, seeing him for the first time in so long.

"Oh," she said, clearing her throat, feeling embarrassed. "No body."

Rider didn't buy it, but shrugged his shoulders nonetheless. "Alright, if you say so ... Now why is it you called me here so unexpectedly?" He looked at his watch at the time. It was eight at night now.

She laughed nervously under her breath, before her face suddenly went serious, all business now.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot..." She looked tentative, but soon glanced up to meet his golden orbs. "Rider...you know I love you right? And I would do anything for you."

"...Yeah?" Rider stared at her, wondering where she was going with this. "I know...so?"

"So, you know that I trust you, and I know you'd never betray me...right?"

He paused suddenly, crossing his arms uncertainly.

"Right."

Rider wondered, what's wrong with her? Why was she acting so strange...so unlike Jezebel Redfern—a proud vampire hybrid. It was just so unorthodox that Rider just had to ask.

"Jez, what's wrong? Is there something going on ... Are you in some type of trouble?"

Jez after hearing that somehow looked relieved, like she needed to hear that before she proceeded.

"Rider," she couldn't help by say. "I need your help." A pregnant pause. "But first, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

**A.N.: **Thank you for taking the time to read this story!:) I hope you all like it!:D And if you did, or just want to leave a little criticism, please, by all means review and let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: Doubts, Worries, & Soulmate's

**One Side of the Same Coin**

**Chapter 3: _Doubts, Worries, and Soulmate's_**

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter! Hope you like!

**Summary: **Melody, a Night Worlder born into a human mafia family that hates the Night World with a fierce passion, especially the Redfern family, gets a mission from her father. But what happens when that mission goes way out of proportion and she meets her soulmate that she wants nothing more than to kill and forget, but can't? But what if that soulmate doesn't want her to forget him? How will her family react? How will the Night World? But the better question, how will she?

**Disclaimer: **And it still ain't mind, nough said.

* * *

**Melody:**

A loud obnoxious laugh was the first thing everyone heard in the room after a long sudden pause between everybody. And it wasn't just anyone's loud obnoxious laughter; it was Peter's large hoggish cackles.

"I _so_ didn't see that one coming!" He continued to laugh. It was the first time in so long that Melody had seen him laugh since these past two days. He held onto his stomach tightly, falling back on the bed, and almost tipping over, and without a warning, winced from his bruises. He had totally forgotten about those damned fucking bruises. Nonetheless, he continued to laugh, lowly now, from under his breath. He wiped a stray tear from under his eye. It felt good, for him to laugh like never before.

"Aw, man, I should have seen that one coming! _Karma_—now that's just good!" He grinned lethally. He never expected the words that came out of the old woman's lips. He, at first had assumed it was something much, much worse, but _soulmate's_? Now that was just funny. "And here I thought the playing field wasn't going to be that much interesting!" He watched Granny Saylim profoundly, who didn't look so censer at the moment.

"I'm so glad this situation amuses you," Saylim didn't sound so amused. In fact, she was more than irritated at the lousy boy.

Peter shrugged. "Hey what can I say? I'm just loving the fact that those fuckers are finally getting what they deserve." He snorted. "Although, I'm not so sure I believe this whole _Soulmate Principle_." He crossed his legs and slouched so his elbows were casually resting on top of his legs. "I mean come on—do you really believe these guys are finding their _'one special person'_?" He stressed out with his fingers. "And they just so happen to be _humans_?" He looked at her dumbly, expecting an answer. Because in reality, he thought it was all a bunch of bull.

_Pfft! Soulmate's—how stupid._ He couldn't believe it._  
_  
"Well, do you believe in vampires?" retorted Saylim back.

Peter gave her stupid look, before shaking his head. "Nah, now, now that's different." Peter wagged his finger at her. He grinned. "If there's anything I don't believe it's falling in love... It's just not real." He shrugged his shoulders again.

"How so? If the world can have Night Worlder's, then why not soulmate's?" Saylim gave him a pleased look. Peter stopped laughing completely, staring at her with questioning tawny colored eyes that looked slightly skeptical. It just couldn't be possible. _Soulmate's—love._ It couldn't be! He didn't believe in that shit... And yet he still felt something towards the topic...something he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Although, I will not lie, we too once believed having a soulmate was preposterous. It was a myth, never meant to happen ... However, things are certainly different now ... It does exist," Saylim continued, not the least bit bothered if Peter was listening or not. She was really more concerned if Melody was listening, which she was; Saylim side-glanced her.

Melody had stayed seated on Ginger's unruly bed with Ginger, silently watching Saylim as she had explained everything to them. She held a small firm hand to her chin, while the other crossed around her stomach, holding her other hand up. She stroked her chin; deep, deep in thought. _Soulmate's? _Why did that word send an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach? She wasn't liking this whole _Soulmate Principle_ very much. Just the thought of it sent nasty shivers down her spine. She instantly recalled gorgeous golden space-filled eyes with little crystals in them of numerous different little colors in them—filled with possibilities. Her eyes grew large at the quick thought. The expression on her face looked appalled. She scanned nervously around like she had done something wrong, and was afraid of getting caught. She shook her head, pushing the thought away. She made a disgusted sound from under her breath, like as if she had tasted something horrid and grimaced. She looked to Saylim. Her ears a little heated. She denied her evil thought of that disgusting man, and focused on the current discussion.

"Because of the apocalypse?" she heard Ginger voice speak up. Melody looked to her. Ginger had been interestedly sitting there beside her with this intrigued face plastered on her profile.

Saylim's vision moved to the other girl beside Melody. "Yes," she said. "Because of the apocalypse many unexplainable things are happening. And if all _five—special people _don't come together to face whatever it may bring, many more unexplainable and far worse things will happen to not only the Night World, but the whole world." Saylim turned her gaze to Melody, almost like she was speaking to her and only her when saying this, like she was just professing her secrets to her. Melody moved her hand from her face and stared back peculiarly.

Bobby lay on his bed thinking that phrase through. "So wait," he paused, "does this apocalypse also include us humans?"

Saylim and Melody turned to him giving him an 'are you kidding me look,' while Saylim said, "yes child, it does."

"Aw, now, well that's just retarded!" He crossed his arms angrily. "This dang apocalypse has nothin' to do with us! And yet, those danged bastards still want to bring us into their f'ing war!" He fiddled with his arms. "Now that's just dumb."

Melody ignored him and finally spoke up for the first time in so long, "and you said that so far the majority of Soulmate's being found are by Redfern's, right?" She gulped, feeling this oversized knot in the pit of her stomach, clenching so tight it almost hurt, which was odd, because for unexplained reasons she was feeling uneasy.

Saylim nodded her head, confirming that. "Yes. But it's not just the Redfern's, but many other prestigious families, like the Harman family as well, and countless others, but really, there mostly the main two."

"The Harman family?" Peter looked to the sky in thought for a face with that name. "Never heard of em," Peter indicated after a while of coming up blank.

"Of course you haven't! These are a family of major witches, not vampires or werewolves! They don't just come out openly when doing business with humans ... And if they do, they certainly do a better job of killing someone!"

"Witches?" Melody snapped her head up to her. "You mean like you, Saylim?"

"Yes," she said. For a minute there, Melody looked amazed. _Wow._ But then it soon left as suspicion filled her blue gaze. _Saylim sure knows a lot..._ She watched Saylim more intently this time.

"But they're not all bad. In fact they have started this new group called Circle Daybreak, well mostly because of the children and the resent events that have happened to them, meaning the sudden appearance of their soulmate's."

Again, Peter chuckled under his breath, definitely unbelievingly. "I don't believe it," he bit out foully.

Saylim gave him a hard stare. "Well, that's fine. It's not you I'm trying to convince—it's someone else entirely." She looked to Melody mindfully. Melody stared back at her prudently. Just what was it she was trying to convey? Did she plan on convincing her to accept them—after what they've done to her family? Hell no—she wasn't going to! But Melody still stood with her mouth shut, observing.

Air blew out of the old ladies lips. _I already know what you're thinking,_ _child_. Melody heard her old raggedy voice say in her mind.

Melody's brows twitched down a bit at the sudden intrusion. _Then why bother trying if you already know my answer?_ She sent back impulsively.

Saylim's lip lined and twitched down. _You don't understand child—  
_  
_Well then please, explain, because Saylim, from what I've been hearing from 'a witch' that said to be very 'isolated' from the other Night Worlder's—it seems like you know an awful lot of what's happening today. _Melody stared at her sharply. _Tell me the truth. Do you want me to trust them because you're one of them? Or is there some other reason I don't know about?  
_  
Saylim didn't wavier her stare, it looked as keen and sharp as ever. But Melody was no fool. She could see that other side of her that exposed that little bit of fear. She waited for her answer, hoping she wouldn't get the right answer she _thought_ she was going to get.

_…Yes,_ Saylim sent after a while.

Melody looked a bit taken aback by her answer, like a large telepathic wave had suddenly crushed her, or a large passing train had rammed her. She sharply took in a big gulp of air, and stared at her, begrudgingly.

_So it was true after all then…_

Melody didn't want to look at her. She didn't know what to think about this news. How could she have been so stupid? She had been blind. All her life she was told to stay away from _that_ side by this same woman, unaware that this same woman was with that side. How exactly was she supposed to take this news now?_  
_  
"Aye, are you two having a meeting by yourselves, in your heads?!" Peter suddenly said, annoyed. He had been watching them both for a while, and had suspected there was something going on there, and sure enough, he was right.

Melody ignored him. She held this hurt look in her eyes—like a wounded puppy—like she had just heard the worst news in her life. She wanted answers.

_Then why?_ Her inner voice now held this edge to it. _Why did you keep me away from them if you wanted me to join them so badly? I mean, wouldn't it make more sense if you had just let me live with my own kind from the very beginning? Don't you think if I had, we would be having this conversation right now!  
_  
_It was complicated back then... There were things happening back then that I can't get too into now. _This time Saylim did narrow her eyes away from her, looking around, mournfully.

"Like what?! What was it? _Tell me_?!" Melody shouted causing the rest to jump on their seats. "You never tell me anything! You always just _do_, without my consent, and then always, always keep _secrets_ from me!"

"It was to protect you, child!"

"From what?!" Melody stretched out her arms outwardly, questioningly. "You always said that _'it's to protect you!_' but yet I don't even know what you're protecting me from!" Melody suddenly recoiled inwardly. She looked hurt and alone. "You have no idea how lonely I've been these past few years, growing up. I thought there was something wrong with me—that I wasn't wanted! _A freak!_ Do you even know how that feels?!"

Saylim inwardly flinched at the words.

"Hey—" Peter prematurely spoke out, feeling the urge to stop this that, for unexplained reasons, felt wrong to him. It was just so abnormal to him—to see his sister and the old hag fighting. They never fought—often—for this long. So this literally felt like the first time. They both cared about each other so much. _The granny was like her grandmother for God sakes!_ He couldn't let this continue. His hand reached out for his sister to stop her.

However, Melody was through with it. She wanted to stop this, before it got too out of hand. Melody, at once got up, collecting her shoes; she gave Saylim one last acute look. "I've had enough," she told her. "You can try all you want, but I will _never_ join anything that has to do with that side," her tone sounded cold to the brim. "They are not my people, not who I grew up with. I am a freak that will stay with the humans because _they_ are my people, not those racist bastards." She moved forward after that, past Saylim and the rest, and left the room entirely, without a seconds thought to look back.

"Melody, wait!" Ginger reached out to her, looking distressed.

"Mel's! Mel's!" Bobby shouted after her.

"Hey, where are you going, idiot?" Peter was the last two shout out to her to stop. But Melody never came back.

Peter sighed. "...This is such a drag."

A few minutes later they heard a loud roar of an engine as a car promptly sped away. Peter's head directly snapped up, as his wide-eyes looked to the window. He hastily ran to the large window overlooking the large green field patio and saw Melody's new expensive 2014 BMW 8 series hurriedly speed away.

"Shit," he cursed running back, and hurriedly made his way to the door.

"What? What?" solicited Ginger, "What happened?" She and Bobby waited for an answer.

"That idiot is making a break for it, _again_!" Peter ran out the room, tripping on his feet, he hastily caught himself, and made his way to his room, for clothes.

A door impatiently flew open and out came out his mother, a phone still in hand.

"Who was that?" she raised the question.

"Not now _Ma_!" Peter shouted, running past her.

"_Peter_! Where are you going?"

She shouted his name again, but Peter continued to dash for his room and with haste, swung the door open and discarded his old bed clothes and placed new and fresh clothes on. Running back out, he made for his car.

He breathed out rapidly. _Where are you going idiot?_ He started his engine, speeding out of the garage.

* * *

**Rider:**

Jez had said she had something she needed to tell him; however, as she toyed with her fingers feverishly, she waited and thought of how to tell him this news, about everything. And even though Rider was known to be a patient man, he began to grow restless.

"So... What is it?" he asked, prompting her to go on. "What's this big news that you have got to tell me?" He was dying to know. She had looked so troubled before, and still was. Only now she looked like she was going to die for even uttering a word.

She looked up to him, peering at him through her bangs, and then compressed her eyesight to the side of the table, giving it more attention than the outrageously gorgeous man before her—again another very unusual thing for Jezebel Redfern to do, Rider noted.

"I think I found my..." she hushed to a whisper, mumbling that last part, to the point that not even Rider could get the last word ... She was that low. Her cheeks flushed pink.

"What?" He craned his head in closer, moving his body so that his chest hovered over the counter. He couldn't hear her, even though she was right there and he had super hearing. "I couldn't quite get that." Jez looked embarrassed. She pouted, angrily. She didn't want to say it again; she was embarrassed as it is. She crossed her arms.

"I... don't want to repeat it," she whispered again. "It's embarrassing," she added in the end.

Rider looked at her funny, and said, "but I didn't even hear what it was."

"Well...that's your fault for not getting it."

He raised a brow. "Are you really going to be a brat with me now?"

Jez looked at him shell-shocked. Did he really just call her that—Jez—of all people! Her blue eyes blazed at him. "I am not a _brat_!" she spat out venomously.

"Are you sure? Cause you're sure acting like one." He sat back relaxing in his chair as he too crossed his arms. He smirked at her, that smirk that girls would just melt if they saw. He was just so alluringly drop-dead beautiful. It was so hard not to blush in his presence. He was just so good-looking.

"Now stop being a pussy and tell me." That was, until he opened his mouth, and then people found out he was a cocky asshole to boot.

Jez glared at him. "Fine! I found my soulmate! There happy! Ya damned asshole." _He could be such a persistent jerk!  
_  
At any other time Rider would have laughed at her last sentence, however, this wasn't any of those times. He took the news in, swallowing it whole, it left him stunned to the core ... But not just that, he had this other feeling pulling at him—a feeling he could now depict as relief—relief that he was now no longer the only one, anymore.

"You...what?"

Jez gave him another piercing stare and sighed out exaggeratedly loud; she wanted to bang her head on the table. "I said I found my _soulmate_—"

Rider placed a hand up, and distantly looked to the table. "I know what you just said." But it was just the reality of it that surprised him—the basis that he wasn't alone on this.

He had to take a pause—a breather for a moment. He glanced up to her. What was he supposed to say? I'm happy for you? They both scrutinized one another closely—Jez more nervously than he. He frowned. Did she think he was going to scold her or something? If so, then Rider felt ashamed, he lowered his gaze to the other side of the room, focusing on anything that didn't involve looking at her. He no longer held that mischievous look about him, or that flirty expression he usually wore. No, he simply just sat there, seriously observing her. He cleared his throat, and broke the silence:

"...So, for how long have you known?" was his first question, possibly the only one he could think of at the moment. He wanted to know if his was more resent than hers. All the same, he still grilled himself if he should tell her about his discovery as well, or not.

Jez breathed out. For the first time since he had seen her, Jez looked exhausted. "For two days now ... It's gotten so bad now; I barely got away from..." Jez hesitated at first, giving him a mindful look, "My uncle." He gave her a confused look. "My other uncle—you know the human one. I'm supposed to be grounded," she clarified for him.

"Oh," he nodded in understanding, "sucks."

"Yeah."

_So Jez knew for two days_? Not that far from him at all, he considered. He cupped one hand under his chin as he stared at Jez thoughtfully. He felt a smirk begging to come to his lips.

* * *

**Melody:**

Melody drove insanely fast not bothering to check the speed limit. She just flew by every street and corner without a care in the world. She was just too beyond mad now to even think about the possibilities of the consequences. She wanted to get away, to be away from everyone for a while, for they were driving her mad—her mind was driving her mad!

She needed a breather, where she could just relax and no longer think about any responsibilities or decisions she may have to do, for the moment. She just wanted to feel free, away from anything that made her life, at least for a little bit, before diving back into everything again. _Just for a moment_, she thought; she wanted to be normal. So what better place to be normal then her club, where she could dance all night and lose herself in the sea of people.

She felt the engine as she hit a corner and flew past a red light down Sunset Boulevard, and then turned another left corner down Vine Street. She rode like a racer, already knowing where she was headed, and surprisingly not a single cop was in sight. The many colors of lights hit the hood of her car as she drove passed the countless big buildings. Finally she stopped across the street, where across from her stood a big red building—it wasn't called raspberry for nothing—and by it stood a much smaller, yet fancier tanned building. Her wheels stretched to a stop right alongside a big squared building with many aluminizing bright-colored lights. It shone like a diamond under a steady light. The sign above read, "White Diamond," in big bright letters. It was magnificent to say the least. Anyone who was anyone would come here, from stars, to business men and women, to thugs and other mysterious people. Of course not just anybody could come in here; it took a lot to get in. And Melody knew when there was a narc, not because she was a Night Worlder, but because it was so obvious when they tried to get in. She had guys littering the whole place, not only in her place, but their base as well, there was no way they were ever going to catch her and her side of the litter slipping. She'd laugh in their faces before that happened. Her team was always ready, and they were just that good. She should know she picked them out herself.

Melody got out of the car. A valet was already ready, standing by her car door, waiting for her to come out. She walked out to the sound of loud chatter from the long line of humans waiting, hoping to get into the extravagant club. She looked at them all, before turning around to face the other direction. There was a fool moon out tonight, she saw as she looked up. Her eyes then slid down to the tanned building; Melody didn't know why, but she always liked to stare at that pretty little building before going into her club, particularly the small black flower insignia that stood out above in between the gold layouts of the double doors. She always stared at that piece fascinatedly, as if expecting something major to come out from in that building. Although, nothing ever did ... That is until today.

She was barely placing her large white rimmed sunglasses because of the large amount of light affecting her eyes, and stirred her eyes away from the building to look towards hers, when suddenly she stopped. She smelled the scent of vampires, and perceptively felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Melody's eyes flicked to the source before her now, closely staring at the other side of the street that was just seconds ago empty. Usually, Melody never saw anyone standing by that building, nor coming out. But today, today was different.

Standing right there ahead of her, coming out of the other building was Golden boy and beside him was an unknown..._girl?_

* * *

**A.N.:** Review please. I'd like to know all your opinions about this story, if there is any!:D


	4. Chapter 4: A Tingly Reunion

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Chapter 4: _A Tingly Reunion._**

**Author's Note:** I am so happy people are liking my story, your kind words really make me feel like I am doing a good job, and I really hope I will keep on satisfying you all with this story, and I will try my best not to disappoint.:)

So in exchange please spoil me some more and leave me a review for another chapter!^-^ They pump me up to write more chapters!(^0^)/

Thank you for everyone's support for this story!

**Summary: **Melody, a Night Worlder born into a human mafia family that hates the Night World with a fierce passion, especially the Redfern family, gets a mission from her father. But what happens when that mission goes way out of proportion and she meets her soulmate that she wants nothing more than to kill and forget, but can't? But what if that soulmate doesn't want her to forget him? How will her family react? How will the Night World? But the better question, how will she?

**Disclaimer: **Night World is still not mine, but that's okay, because this storyline is!\\(^0^)/

* * *

**Rider**

"Alright, so you have a soulmate," Rider gave her a playful look. "But you still haven't told me who _he_ is ... Who's your soulmate, Jez?" Rider had a feeling he knew who it was already; even so, it was always so much fun to tease his niece.

Jez looked a little uncomfortable, squirming in her seat, her cheeks turned rosy red once more. She pouted a bit defensively at Rider, knowing his intentions already. She ducked her head, slightly feeling embarrassed.

"You know...its Morgead."

At the name Rider snorted, "how did I know." Jez shot him a nasty look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Rider shrugged. "I don't mean to anger you Jez, but can't you see? It's so obvious."

"_How_? Can't you see, Rider? It's so impossible for us to be soulmate's! Morgead—he hates me!" Jez still couldn't believe it, the expression showed on her face. "It's impossible for him to love me... He's always hated me." Rider saw the sadness of the news come forth in her eyes; however, he begged to differ. He had always noticed how close those two were: how simply alike they were. Sometimes it even frightened him. "I don't think there has ever been a time we haven't ever fought ... We're just not compatible."

"But yet, you still feel it?" Rider said seriously, like as if he understood where she was coming from, only his eyes held something else too, almost like glimmer of hope. Jez had never anticipated how real those words sounded in that moment. She couldn't deny them, when she knew for a fact that she too felt that pull with Morgead at that time. She could still picture that silver cord that connected them to each other.

She took a pause. "Yes."

"Then it's settled. You may think you're both different from each other, but to everyone else, you two match each other perfectly. You're two pieces of the same puzzle." He lays his cheek on his palm dully, staring off into space. Jez noticed how he seemed to be doing that a lot, but that wasn't all she noticed. She noted how he sounded as if he were clarifying that to himself, rather than to her. Nevertheless, Jez felt completely at bliss now that she had her favorite uncle back to throw her problems at, again.

However, Jez eyed him warily. There were still his peculiar actions that caught her attention, which were just so unlike Rider, the magnificent clown that he was.

"Rider...is there something you also have to confess?"

"Hm?" Rider turned to her a bit taken aback. He was playing with a quarter, when he heard her question. "Like what? Do I look like I need to confess?" he asked whimsical. A waitress came then, placing down their orders. Rider smiled to her, winking at her. "Thanks love." He really wasn't interested in her, but it was always nice to be gracious with a lady.

Still, he should have expected this; she took it the wrong way. The girl giggled, licking her lips lustfully and whipping her black hair behind her shoulder. "Mhm, sure, anything for you Rider." She bent down so her uniform's shirt would expose her breast more. She got closer to him, giving all her attention to _just_ him. "If you need anything else, please, don't hesitate to call," she said.

Rider just smiled, innocently, so innocent, it had to be fake. "I'll keep that in mind then," he said, before the waitress proceeding off again. She gave Jez a long look. Jez made sure to flip her off, and made extra sure the girl saw.

Jez smirked at her, "_slut_." The girl held an offended look as her mouth fell open. She quickly stoppered away not daring to say anything to Jezebel Redfern, whose eyes burned with this want for a fight, begging her to start something.

Rider snorted, bending his head down in his arms as he saw their little interaction, covering his laughing face from view. He had to hand it to the Gods—he loved this! That girl's expression was to die for!

Jez's profile had this disappointed look to it as she turned back to Rider. She expected more from that slut, although she really shouldn't have. "What an annoying _bitch_." She looked to Rider, scrunching up her face in distaste. "Why do you even bother with those loose bitches anyway Rider?"

He shrugged his shoulders amusedly, not the least bit affected by her words. "I get bored, and they are my only entertainment before I get bored again and I have to find something else to interest me." He got closer to her from his seat as if he was going to tell her a secret. He motioned to her, with his finger, to get closer to him. Jez did so, interest filling her profile. "After all," he began with a whisper. "I've lived for a very long time." His explanation was so simple and straight to the point that Jez rolled her eyes at that, amused. And here she thought she was going to hear something interesting. She should have known better.

She snorted, moving away. "Tell me something I don't know." She shook her head. "Anyways, as I was saying before," she went back to their previous conversation.

Rider snapped his fingers, thoughtfully. "Ah, yes! You were saying you believe I have to confess; although, I have no clue as to why that is...?"

"Yeah, well about that...for some reason you look extra livelier than usual ... So I assumed."

"Really?" Rider smirked. "Do I? Am I glowing too?" He was being an ass again, Jez knew.

Jez stared at him blankly, before sighing and giving him an exhausted look, rolling her eyes at him.

He chuckled. "Alright, alright..." He grew serious, somehow, like he had been thinking about this for quite some time, and it was finally showing on his face. He looked to the corner of the wooden table, rather than her. "I've also found something."

Now Jez was looked shell-shocked. Jez wanted to know what he found. Was it something to do with the wild powers and he just so happened to get more information than her, than she had anticipated... Or did it have to do with something else, like a soulmate perhaps?

Rider looked up to her, and stopped her before she could even say anything about his confession.

"I don't know for sure if I'm right ... But I'm going to find out."

"But what is it?" she looked passed his hand and to his face, pressing him to tell her. He was always so mysterious, always keeping secrets to himself, and never sharing what he found or what he felt because he was always too worried that if he opened up to just about anyone, he would be betrayed ... And Jez could understand; she knew how awful his past had been. For a his father to give him up so easily—as a gift, and abandon him so easily, and give him up to Hunter Redfern without a simple look back to his son ... Now that, Jez could never understand.

Rider hesitated, before moving in closer. Jez knew that this meant he had something very secured to say. The act made Jez move in closer as well. She waited.

"...You see," a sad smile played across Rider's face, a rare thing to see, Jez thought thunderstruck by it. It was very unusual for Rider to show this side about him, who hardly ever showed his real emotions to others, other than his joking side or solemn side, but never his true feelings, unless you were someone like Jez whom he saw as a friend, and ally, and a family member. "There's this girl that I've met, and I feel she's my..._soulmate_."

"That's great, Rider—"

"Ah, wait, but there's more." His profile looked disturbed. "It's not that simple Jez, cause you see, this girl is no ordinary girl, nor is the situation we've met in—_ordinary_."

"I'm confused...is she human?" Jez moved in closer, feeling slightly fearful of his replay, because Jez was half human, and Rider knew this, for she had revealed this to him.

"No, she's a shapeshifter."

Jez looked troubled. "Okay, well, isn't that a good thing? I mean, I know our society sees them as nothing but scrapped meat that we could throw around without a care in the world, but still, is it really that bad?"

Rider chuckled humorlessly, "that's not the problem, Jez—trust me, that fact does not bother me."

"Then what?"

His expression grew serious. "She's not ordinary because she's helping humans, and before you bring up Circle Daybreak—it's not the same thing."

Jez absorbed this news like a sponge. She looked absolutely interested in their conversation.

"She's a shapeshifter that doesn't belong to the Night World at all. She wasn't born one of _us_—she was born one of _them_."

Jez now looked concerned, she looked away from him quickly, looking everywhere but him; she shook her head confusedly. After a minute of taking this in, Jez's gaze came back up to him.

"...You mean like a _lost witch_?" Jez asked.

"Yeah, something like that, only she's not a witch, but a shapeshifter."

"But—how weird—for a shapeshifter to live and be raised by humans...that has never been heard of in the Night World. At least I've never heard of it." she thought back, trying to find a time that she had, but she found none.

Rider laughed lowly, and said, "yeah, I know. But that's not all." He sat back in his seat again, feeling comfortable now. "I don't know if you've heard, but recently Hunter Redfern has been making business with humans—which is unusual of him to do, and those humans so happen to be thugs, who, apparently are very good at their job. Oh, and also have done business with the Redfern's before—and _survived_."

"What!" Jez was completely taken aback. "How?" She slammed her hands on the table. Jez didn't bother to look around to see if she had caught anyone's attention in the bar, for she was too into the conversation to look. Jez couldn't help but think how simply amazing these humans were, and wondered why she hadn't heard of them before. She would have attempted to take them out a long time ago, if she had known ahead of time, when she was with her crew. When something completely different dawned on her. "Wait—don't tell me. Rider, is this girl in this gang?!" She looked upset.

Rider didn't say anything, but he didn't have to, his face said it all.

"Are you serious?! This situation is definitely not normal!" Jez whispered, squabbling.

"I know." He thought back, "and I've already pointed that out in the beginning."

"And has she...you know, killed anyone recently?" she gestured about them, in their surroundings.

Rider knew what she meant. She was asking if she had killed any Night Worlder's. He crossed his arms, breathing out. He closed his eyes. "Yes," he said after a while.

"_Yes_! Are you for reals?"

Rider didn't give anything away.

Jez breathed, calming herself, before getting back into this conversation again. "Rider—you do know what this means, right? She's killed our own kind, for _them_—for a _human_! And in our society this could very well lead to death!"

"I know."

Jez sat back now. She looked exhausted, like all this news put a big toll on her. She thought she felt a headache coming along. She pressed a hand to her head. "Maybe we could do something about this ... I've been recently working with Circle Daybreak, and they've been helping people with situations like ours—maybe they could help."

"Would they help knowing that a shifter has killed many of _our_ kind, for _humans_, and might very well kill them, if given the chance?"

"Is she really that bad?"

"I don't know, maybe... I've only met her once, and she looked very intimidating."

"Really," Jez said, "how so?"

"Well for instance she and her team of four took down our small army, and not to mention burned part of Lily's face." Jez smirked at this part, while Rider looked just as pleased. "She isn't so happy about this by the way."

"I bet. Lily's probably throwing a temper tantrum to her daddy right now, as we speak."

Rider faked surprise. "How'd you know?"

Jez and he laughed at that. "Well, I have to say, Rider, your little mate sounds badass. However, I kind of feel bad for you. I doubt she's going to accept you so willingly like your _other_ playmates."

He chuckled, "you and me both. But when has that ever stopped me before? She's my soulmate, meaning she belongs to me, whether she likes it or not—she will realize it soon enough." Jez could see the determination sparkle in his eyes.

"Wow. Now don't you sound so dominatrix," Jez teased. "I've never seen this side of you before. You're so demanding—I kind of like it."

He laughed. "Just let your boyfriend hear that, and he might just slit my throat in my sleep."

She giggled. "I wouldn't deny he wouldn't."

"See?" Rider snickered. "Even you see it, and you seem so fond of it too." He flipped the coin he had in the air, before placing it back in his pocket. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, now that we know about our struggles in living in this world, you said you had something you needed help with—and I doubt it's because of your obnoxious boyfriend, is it?" Rider lifted a questioning brow at her.

"Sort of, and he's not my boyfriend," she shot back.

"No, that's right—he's your _soulmate_." He smiled at her falsely.

Jez glared at him. "Don't be an ass." She looked out to the groups of supernatural people enjoying themselves on the dance floor and bars. An old blues song was playing, making the place feel like it were from a different older era.

"Not long ago, the council had heard news about a wild power presenting itself, by a certain source, that source had been Morgead trying to get some kind of pen-ship from the old kooks." Jez looked back at Rider, watching his reaction to everything she was saying very carefully, because with Rider, Jez could never tell what he was thinking, most of the time. "I was sent in by Circle Daybreak in order to save the wild power, before the council found him or her and slaughtered the wild power, destroying our only hope of survival in this world. However, when I got there, not only was Morgead's lead slightly off, but the person he thought was the wild power, was no such thing."

"So now your back to the beginning again?" Rider put in after.

"Yeah."

"With no leads at all?" he asked again.

"No, that's the thing, we have a clue; the only problem is it's a tape." Rider lifted a curious brow. "A tape of an incident that happened not that long ago, that came out in the news."

"Okay."

"And in it, the wild power unleashes its power to save this little girl."

"What?" Rider was left opened mouthed. "You saw it?" His butt was slightly off his chair. He had only ever seen the wild power in action once, and that was years ago, by one man only—the only wild power Hunter Redfern has by his side right now. _Delos._

"Yeah, in the tape a blue fire comes out, protecting the little girl. That's why we assumed it was the child protecting herself, but we were wrong."

Rider put a hand to his chin. "And you said this was in the news, meaning it was viewed by countless?"

"Yeah. I know where you're going with this, Morgead and I have thought about the same thing, and have come up with the same conclusion: the wild power can teleport its power somehow to any place they like, meaning we've got nothing. The only way to find out who it is, is by going to the TV station and checking how many people viewed the news that day, and then going to everyone's door to find the wild power—which would be completely crazy."

"It would be," Rider agreed. "But that would be a good way to go about it."

"Are you crazy? Don't you know how many people watch the news? It would take days, years even before we ever found that person, and we don't have that kind of time!"

Rider hardly looked like he was paying attention to her; he was too lost in thought to listen. Why hadn't he heard of this beforehand? He was a strong member of the Night World council, practically as big as Quinn and the rest of his _"siblings,"_ and yet he hadn't heard a thing about the council finding a clue on a wild-fire, which was insane, because while Quinn was known as Hunter Redfern's right hand man; Rider was known as Hunter Redfern's left hand—not that far apart from Quinn. He then thought how long it had been since Quinn was said to have disappeared after attempting to kill Hunter with his said _"human"_ soulmate. Maybe that was why he hadn't heard from the council recently, because Hunter Redfern was now suspicious of any revolts against him, and he felt Rider would be one of those people planning one, which was logical. Rider has always despised Redfern, and Jez knew this; it was never really a secret. The only reason he ever stayed around was because of "family obligations," because he was _given_ to the Redfern family as a sign of _loyalty_ from his father's side, which was fucked up, but that was life back then, and still is now.

Rider finally decided to look up to her. His golden orbs held this fire in them as he stared into Jez's blue ones. "Can I see that tape?" he asked her.

"Are you saying you'll help me?" she asked in turn.

He smiled, "of course. An opportunity to take down the devil of this world has presented itself before me, and I'm not about to hesitate to take it."

Jez snickered. "I thought you might say that." She slid out of her chair. "Alright, but I doubt I'll be able to show it to you today." She checked her watch, which read 12 o'clock, midnight.

"What's wrong?" Rider eyed her and her watch. "You already passed curfew?" He grinned at her, showing her his pearly whites and a bit of fangs as well.

"Shut up...I snuck out, so they technically don't know I'm out."

"Then why do you look so worried?"

Jez breathed out, "because, I have this annoying cousin that's very persistent to catch me."

"Really?" he looked interested. "Does she have a name?"

Jez glared at him. "Jackass, you already have a soulmate! Leave my cousin alone!" Jez hissed at him.

Rider chuckled under his breath. "I'm just playing!"

Jez huffed, crossing her arms. "You better be."

"But, since you're out here, why don't we go pay a visit to Morgead? I can always reschedule my meeting for next time." He shrugged casually, finding this much more interesting.

"Right now? It's 12 o'clock! And this is Los Angeles! I have to be at home at a certain time in San Francisco!"

"We'll get a plane there," Rider shrugged.

Jez paused taking this in. She glared at him. "I hate rich-asses like you." She didn't sound so hateful, but merely envious.

Rider snickered. "So what do you say, let's go?" He placed his arm around her shoulder, walking away and making his way out of the bar, nodding to the guy at the door.

Jez grumbles a "fine," as their cool bodies step out into the night. The night lights of the club, and the sound of people talking across the street waiting patiently for their turn to go into the club, hit his ears. It wasn't always like this, before the club that stood before him used to be a parking lot, a lonely area in Los Angeles. However, some random idiot decided to place a club in front of "The Black Lantern," the bar he had just come out of, and made a big hit with it after, which was fine with him, because the more grub the better for him and his people.

"Great," he smirked down to Jez.

Suddenly the sound of an engine resounded in his ear drums, as a fast BMW drove down the street, and squealed to a stop before them, across the street from them. A person walked out of the car. He thought what nerve this guy had, trying to act all cool and shit.

Rider looked up and instantaneously lost his smile as he saw who it was. He came to an abrupt halt. Okay, so it wasn't a dude. What would have been the odds of them meeting each other again, and so soon too. The girl standing there looked the same since Rider had first seen her, and she was as solemn as ever, he thought. He looked her up and down, and with a wash of relief thought: no bruises, no cuts, no burnt meat, no nothing, which was awesome. He was glad to see she was all healed up.

Nevertheless, even though he was excited to see her, a part of him was still very surprised. Her name slipped through his lips without him knowing, "Melody." But, if there was something that had changed, Rider had to say that her eyes had. They looked fiercer.

She heard her name; Rider knew she had, and he knew she knew he was there. It wasn't her imagination. She knew, and yet, she still didn't make a move. Rider found this kind of odd. He at least expected her to attack now. His eyes moved over to the crowd of people still standing by the club doors, in a line, still hoping they'd be let in. _Maybe,_ he thought, _she wasn't moving because of those humans?_ It was certainly a possibility. His vision moved back to her. Melody's eyes were no longer on him, but below him, to the side of him now.

Rider looked down and cursed. He had forgotten about Jez being there with him. He gently pushed her away, moving a couple steps away from her and rubbing a hand through his hair, nervously, trying to look as normal as possible, before looking back to Melody. She didn't look like she cared; in fact she wasn't showing any type of emotion under those glasses, which kind of bugged Rider. He made a clicking sound under his breath, annoyed. He debated whether he should grab Jez and kiss her or something to see if he'd at least get a reaction from Melody or not. No, but then that would earn him a killer sock to the face from Jez, and Rider really didn't want that.

Then the most unexpected thing happened. Instead of coming towards them, cause Rider was pretty sure she wanted to kill him for what happened in the warehouse the other day, Melody turned away from him and Jez, and showed him, _them_ her back, as if she hadn't seen them at all. She threw her keys into the hands of the valet boy waiting for her to get out of her car and walked into the club doors casually, like she owned the place. The bouncer let her right in with no complaints.

Rider's face hardened in deep thought. _Maybe she did own the place?_ He took a step towards the club. Why did she ignore him like that, so simply? Rider had no clue, but he was going to find out. He planned on going after her.

Jez gave Rider a questioning look. "Rider, what's wrong?" He stopped; he hadn't noticed he had moved.

"Uh," he turned to her, his expression showed that he had forgotten all about her. He debated whether to tell her, and finally came up with a conclusion. He grinned, like he had no worries in the world. "You know what, I just had a thought. Why don't you go on ahead, and I'll meet up with you tomorrow, at Morgead's place." He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a few hundred bills and with his other hand, lifted her hand and slapped the bills in her hand. "After all, we wouldn't want you getting in trouble or anything like that, now would we?" He pushed her along, to her bike.

Jez was very confused; she tried to protest. "But you don't even know where he lives."

"I'll figure it out."

"But what if you can't find it?"

"Then I'll call you."

"But Rider—"

"No buts, I'll just see you later." He smiled falsely down at her.

"Rider!" She turned around aggravated. Just what was his problem? What suddenly made him change his mind so unexpectedly? But before Jez could ask him, with a simple, "Bye Jez!" Rider was gone. He had disappeared, only looking like a golden blur, before he was gone, completely.

He left Jez somewhat opened mouthed. She shut her mouth, looking pissed. Jez stood alone in the dimly lit parking-lot behind The Black Lantern, sincerely speculative. She thought, again, how unusual he was acting.

Rider didn't waste any time. Quickly, he made his way to the crowded door of the club, but before he could get in, the bouncer placed his thick hand in his way.

"Name," the bouncer ask.

Rider looked past his hand and at the door. His mind jumbled with many ideas of her. She was right there, right through that door, and all he had to do was get past this guy. Rider finally looked up to the guy, and with a wicked smile said, "Rider, Rider Herondale."

The bouncer barely scanned the list before saying, "sorry man, but you're not on the list. You're just going to have to go back to the back of the line like the rest." He was about to push Rider away with the one hand he had up, blocking Rider from the club doors, when Rider's perfectly strong one stopped him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, did you say I'm not on the list? Would you mind checking that list again, I'm sure it was a slight mishap from your end." Rider fervently stared into the large dark male's darker eyes, compelling him. His pupils dilated as he stared into the big man's eyes.

The bouncer looked dazed, and like a robot, he didn't even bother looking at the list, but rather agreed with Rider's commands and said automatically, "oh, I apologize, Mr. Herondale. I had no idea it was you waiting to get in. Please go right on ahead." He removed the red band in Rider's way and let him through, through the door, like as if he knew him, although he didn't. But that never stopped Rider. The crowd mumbled from behind him, wondering _who_ he was, and just how important he was.

"Yeah, and don't ever forget _who_ I am, got that. You should feel ashamed for forgetting my oh-so-beautiful-face," Rider stated pretentiously, going along with the scene, snickering inside. He liked the idea of this big guy kissing his ass; it was just so much fun.

"Oh yes, yes, Mr. Herondale, I apologize. I'll never forget from now on, I give you my word, Mr. Herondale." The man bowed his head to Rider as he left. _I bet_ Rider's subconscious thought.

Rider snorted at the man's words as he went in. _Mr. Herondale, who am I my father?_ He shook his head at the thought almost laughing even louder. That would never be. He'd hang himself before that day could ever be.

Inside, in the halls, Rider walk through a dimly lit passage way. Bright blue and white techno lights flickered from the walls, aluminizing his golden features. It was pandemonium inside there, music streamed through the room from large surround sounds way inside. It was so loud he could feel the whole building shaking. He passed groups of people while walking in. A couple even stopped, tripping on their feet as they slammed their drunken bodies on the lit wall, furiously kissing each other, they looked like they were about to do it right there on the wall. He walked pass them, ignoring them. His sole purpose was to find _her_. However, in between that walk, his view from before him expanded as soon as he came out of the foyer. A crowd of people jumping and dancing filled his vision. It was both extraordinary and exciting; it looked like a rave as he saw people joyously swaying their sweaty bodies to the music's tempo. In that instant he thought, this is going to be interesting. He looked up to see caged women in only tiny lairs of clothing dancing and sliding down poles in ways he thought was impossible for humans. This club wasn't half bad, he finally concluded, looking around, interestedly. It looked like a dome, a crystal cave of some sort that sparkled like a diamond. Black and white was the number one color in the room it seemed, besides the silver that shown in the place.

At once he regained his focus and began to look for his little bright blue-eyed kitten. He moved through the crowd, searching for a familiar dark set of hair with a very distinct small frame and great curves. He hadn't made it far when, suddenly he was grabbed from the neck from where he stood by the pitch black entrance and got dragged away, to the shadows, and pushed to the wall. He hit the wall, bone crushingly. He grunted from the impact, and glared at his assaulter. If it weren't for his sturdy physic, he was sure he would have broken something.

Melody stood before him, growling and exposing her teeth at him; her eyes mad with rage. She tells him that it's good she found him so quickly, but she still wanted to know why he was following her. He could have left at any moment once she had gone inside, but he didn't. Melody wanted to know why.

To think she would meet this guy so soon. She had been dying to see him again, so that she could personally rip his jugular out. But out of all the days, she had to meet him today of all days, when she desperately just wanted to relax and leave her mind, and not focus on anything at all. Well, that's what she gets for running away from her problems like she had.

She repeated herself. "Answer me, Night Worlder! Why are you here?" she hissed in his ear, and slammed him on the wall, again, from where she held him. Rider sighed heavily. Did he really deserve this kind of abuse from this small thing? He was still appalled by her strength and statured. She didn't look like she could hardly hurt a fly; she just had one of those faces. Of course he didn't miss the name she called him. It somewhat bothered him that she didn't see herself as one of _his_ _kind_, when she _was_ one of his kind.

All the same, Melody was very aghast by his next words. Without warning, Rider said, "do I really need a reason?" He quickly recovered from the hit. He smirked down at her. His face mare inches from hers. "It's because I wanted to see you, _doll_." He held back his chuckles at her cute face. She looked absolutely lost. He didn't need to read her mind to know that she wanted to know more. "I knew that if I had left, you would have followed me after anyway and try to kill me. Although," he added smugly. "I doubt you would have, nor _can_." He was very confident about this.

Melody, however, was not liking his arrogance, and held his neck even tighter, growling in his ear, she said, "oh, but I beg to differ." She, on the other hand was confident she could. She kept telling herself she could, like as if she could make herself believe it if she said it in her mind over and over again. She wasn't going to be made a fool of, not again. She'd rue the day if it did happen again. But no matter what, she was still powerless under his intense stare, and she still couldn't understand why! _He's manipulating me. He's manipulating me. He's manipulating me,_ her subconscious kept telling her.

Rider continued to chuckle under his breath, his golden eyes shimmering with humor. "Then what are you waiting for? Do it, because if you don't, people are going to start thinking you're coming onto me right now, _doll_."

Melody looked around her now, realizing the situation she was in now. Humans watched them as they stood, definitely too close to be called spacious. They looked like lovers about to get down and dirty on the wall.

How had she missed that? Her face heated up, and it wasn't because of the humid area. Growing frustrated, Melody pushed him farther in to two very distinct elevator doors. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. But if she was going to kill him, she'd rather kill him somewhere where there weren't any witnesses, thank you very much. Plus she had a feeling he was going to follower her anyway, which made her job slightly much easier. She pressed a button, and waited for the doors to open, once they did, she pushed Rider inside, and walked in after him. People still continued to look at them, knowing full well what they expected _would_ happen. Rider grinned devilishly handsome to some girls outside the elevator who watched the pair in envy. He pretended to tip an imaginary hat at them and mouthed a "Next time ladies." He winked at the girls that pouted disappointedly, wanting to go with him instead of Melody.

Melody smacked him upside the head, telling him to stop it as the doors closed. Rider rubbed his head begrudgingly. Inside she took out a key card from her pocket, and slid it on a slot right beside the numerical floor buttons. They suddenly began to move upwards. As they waited, the small space began to feel uncomfortable. They both tried their best not to look at each other, Melody more so than Rider. At two occasions Rider opened his mouth to say something to her, but closed it right away, feeling too uneasy being with her. He blew air out of his mouth as he rubbed a hand through his hair. It was unusual for him to be feeling this way, he could say this was a new experience for him—feeling unsure of himself when with a woman.

But after a while, Rider gained his courage again. He asked her, "why didn't you do it."

Melody didn't look at him, and responded with, "I have no idea what you're referring to." She chose to stare at the numbers on top than Rider, also feeling this uncomfortable surge go through her when standing by him. She was beginning to feel dizzy, kind of cluster-phobic. She thought _it's happening again._ Her stare intensified. _And it's all because of him._ But even though Rider was feeling that same jolt, Rider knew what _this_ was, so he wasn't as scared as she; in fact, Ride embraced the feeling.

"You know what I mean ... Why didn't you kill me when I told you to?" He knew why—he hoped he knew why. But most of all he wanted to hear why she didn't do it, from her lips.

Melody didn't respond for a while just watching the numbers, until finally, not finding any way out of it, she said, "I didn't do it because there were civilians watching." She turned to him just when the elevator tinged, signaling that they were there at their destination. She showed him this face that read 'isn't it obvious?' It disappointed him. He was expecting so much more—and why was he? Rider had no idea. It wasn't like he wanted to ask, but more like he felt this urge in him like he had to do it. The elevator had gone up to at least three floors and stopped at the fourth, before Rider and Melody could finally get off.

"You didn't really expect me to be so dumb as to kill you in front of all those people did you?" She had this smugness about her. Her eyes gleaming with mischief—like the Cheshire cat. Her words held this purr to them as she spoke. "I maybe a tiger, but I'm not stupid."

She walked away from him—sauntering away from him—simply looking like a tigress, Rider felt. He followed after her, watching her every move, not cautiously, but more like fascinatingly; everything about her just intrigued him to the point of catching his breath, it was extraordinary. When unexpectedly, Melody paused mid-way through the room—it was a very large room, with soft brown oak wood, with mostly everything either white or black furniture, except for some pillow cases—which were red; or frames—which were gold.

Melody tilt her brown head to the side, scarcely noticeable however, Rider only perceived it because of his heightened eyesight. He watched every detail of her like an artist first examining his model. Every detail captured his attention, like how listlessly her feather soft chocolate hair fell down her shoulder in little waves, or how teasingly her neckline looked to him then as she turned her head his way. Or even how her sapphire blue eyes looked so delicate and big that he just felt like kissing them—all of this came into his mind as he watched her, it practically took over. He watched as she lifted a perfectly lined brow at him.

"How stupid do you think I am?" she asked suddenly, her voice field with this blame like he already had done something wrong, which was weird because he hadn't, or at least he felt he hadn't.

"Do I really have to answer that?"

Melody's eyes grew impetuous. Rider lifted his hands and shoulders. "I meant I expected a much...different answer other than the one you just gave me, doll."

Melody wanted to backfire at the nickname, but refrained from it as she listened to his words. "...Like what?" She turned her back to him, making her way to her table. Her face held this panic in it, kind of like she knew where he was going with this. Again, the idea of the Soulmate Principle came into her mind. Melody kept telling herself, _no, it couldn't be._

"...I don't know—maybe your true feelings." He walked to the window that overlooked the magnificent city. Lights sparkled from across, looking like stars, only they weren't, they were buildings—a work place—someone's home. It was breathtaking, a beautiful sight indeed. His golden orbs turned to her, connecting with her blue ones, which looked extra bright that night. For the first time since Melody had met this man, his eyes held this seriousness about them. "Like for instants, how you really felt," he said to her, his voice so warm, so desperate. He wanted something from Melody, but Melody couldn't grasp just what that was! She couldn't understand this feeling, this pull that kept tugging at her to get closer to him. Maybe it was wrong of her to have brought him up here, where she would be with him all alone. She took an instinctive step back.

She avoided the question. "I already told you my reason. Now let's cut to the chase, why are you following me?"

"I already told you that too." He grinned at her. He took a step with her, "because I wanted to see you."

Melody looked stumbled. She felt heat suddenly coming to her cheeks. _What was this man saying! Because he wanted to see her...!_ _Was that even a good reason?!_

She cleared her throat, and responded with, "why?" She tried to make her voice strong.

Rider chuckled at her, turning from her and sitting on a plush couch like he owned the place, his expression suddenly changing again. _What was it with these men and their bizarre emotions_? Melody thought as she watched him. She remembered Peter and his sudden changes too, and thought how weird men were. But even so, she relaxed a bit because of the act, feeling slightly relieved. But it didn't last very long.

"Don't you know, or are you just messing with me?" His eyes twinkled like he had a secret only they knew. But that was the thing Melody didn't know...or did she? Melody's throat suddenly felt dry, she gulped to clear it.

"I-I don't." She glances away, uncertainly, unsure of herself.

The room suddenly went quiet, to the point that Melody had to glance up, wondering why it had. Rider had gone extremely quiet. He had a frown on his face, as he sighed out. He looked disappointed, but Melody didn't know why on earth he had! _Was it something I said?_ Melody's subconscious thought, but then stopped, she had caught herself. She was getting those bizarre feelings again, and this time she was feeling concerned..._for him?!_ This was definitely not how the conversation was supposed to go! It was she that was supposed to ask the questions, not him!

Rider's eyes flicked to her, the coloring now holding a deeper tone in them. "I had a feeling you didn't," he said. Melody's expression changed from that of concern to non-understanding. What did he mean by that? Melody watched him. His gaze then lingered around the room, for the first time looking at everything, the smile coming back to his face again.

"I have to confess, this is a nice place you got here, doll." He sat back humored once more. "Don't tell me you own the place?" He chuckled under his breath, crossing his leg over the other. He was changing the subject, Melody knew, but she wasn't about to point it out to him; instead, she decided to play along with his little phony game of pretend.

"Actually, I do." She didn't show anything; she was playing this game good, keeping her poker face just as strong as his.

This gained his attention even more. He flicked an interested eyebrow up at her. "Really?" his voice sounded husky. "Not your families, but yours?"

This time Melody gave him a 'what do you mean' look. "Yes. All of it—every bit is mine."

Rider now had a mischievous look on his face, "how interesting." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And how, may I ask, did you gain this place? I mean you must be at least fifteen years old." He motioned to all of her with a swat of his hand.

"Seventeen," Melody corrected. "I'm seventeen years old, and how I got this place, well let's just say I did a lot of par-time jobs in my years as a child."

"Is that so?" Rider suddenly appeared in front of her. "Well isn't that just...nice." He moved his fingers along her hair, removing a stray hair from her face. Melody was overcome. She shivered, staring up at him. Why was she letting him touch her so...freely? Mentally Melody wanted to swat at his hand; but physically, Melody couldn't. It was like there was a part of her that didn't want to, that wanted to let him touch her. She was not in command anymore, but now he was. It frightened her. She didn't want this!

He got closer, but instead of kissing her, like she thought he was going to, he shifted, towards her ear, kissing it lightly, and then whispered something into her ear, but they weren't sweet words like a normal person would say.

"How many of our kind have you killed to gain this place, doll?"

Melody's eyes widened, and pushed him away suddenly, that remark got her to move. He stumbled backwards, but regained his footing, looking at her bemused.

"Bastard," she said. "You make me sound like a murder!" she spat at him venomously. "What I did and how I did it, is none of your concern! Besides it's not like those bastards didn't deserve it. They knew what was coming to them the moment they decided to go against us!"

"_Us_? You make it sound like you're one of them," Rider retorted. "You do realize you're not a human, right?"

"I may not be a _human_, but I am also not one of _you_," Melody rebuked, spitefully.

"...Don't lie to yourself, doll."

"Don't call me that! _I_ am _not_ your doll! _I_ am _not_ your friend, nor am _I_ one of _you_!" That was it. She rushed at him, crushing him under her hold, on the couch. She let out a tigers roar from her lips. Her canines extended to abnormal lengths. From the back of her mind, she could feel that tingling-ness she had once felt from touching his skin. She tried to ignore it, preferably by picturing his death.

"I've been waiting for this day ... The day I could get you under my hold so that I could personally _kill you_, and watch as the life in your eyes slowly faded away completely." Melody sank her claws more into him, cutting through the soft lair of his skin. That rush of electricity skyrocketed up her arm. She still tried to ignore it, but the feeling was beginning to intensify gradually. She bit into her lip and waited for a reaction to come out of him, but none came. Rider was as cool and collected under her hold, like as if he weren't being punctured by her nails. Her mind was beginning to feel the side-effects as well. Was he beginning to manipulate her, already? _Just how does he do it?_ She thought, frustrated.

"Go ahead do it," he told her, catching her off-guard. He held this discontent in his eyes now, his mask now coming down from his face. There was just no point in hiding from her, he thought.

"Why, why won't you freak-out?!"

But the better question was why was he looking at her like that? This wasn't the first time he's looked at her like this, and those eyes—they always made Melody feel guilty, almost like she were doing something wrong. He always looked at her like she was in the wrong, not him. It confused Melody. She hated it! But most of all because she didn't see fear in his eyes, usually that's all she saw when fighting an opponent. Maybe that was what it was. Maybe the reason was that this was the first time someone wasn't begging for their life, since Quinn, who got the better of her in the past. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"Because, I have faith that you won't do it."

Melody's eyes widened. "Y-you're a fool!" How could he possibly have faith in his own killer? She was going to kill him! There was no denying it! She was going to do it. So then, why was he being like this? _He's crazy!_ Melody thought.

"You're crazy!" she spoke out loud.

"Maybe, but I've been around this world for far too long to even care anymore," he stated solemnly.

"So, if you feel you can—go ahead and do it." Rider spread-out his arms, dejectedly.

Melody couldn't believe her ears. Was he serious? Just what kind of enemy was he? He definitely had a mental problem. He had to be insane! And yet, Melody felt this tenderness inside her for him. She couldn't grasp these scary emotions properly. They were just so unlike her! They made her and her body feel dysfunctional. The hand she held between his neck began to shake, and without her consent, her grip loosened. She was scared. This was a whole new environment for her, one her cat-like senses could not analyze with a swift precision. She was completely lost in this new environment she placed herself in. The feeling began to show on her face, and she felt a type of danger about him, one she could not defeat. She thought she could, she thought she could master her own feelings, for the reason being that they were her own feelings. But she was wrong. She couldn't face this man, for he had a power over her so strong that she couldn't fight it. She couldn't break the chain that bound her to him. Her instinct screamed at her to run away, quickly, before anything happened that was, now, out of her control. She felt that pull to him again, and saw this thick silver band connecting them again as tiny little shocks sparked between them and the cord. She felt lost and frightened. She didn't know what this was, nor how he was doing this to her. It freaked her out. And like a frightened kitten, she tried to pull away, but Rider held her arm, pulling her in place.

"Don't fight it," he whispered to her like last time.

Melody didn't know what was going on; she didn't. Her eyes were wide like a frightened stray forever lost in the big bad world. She didn't want this, but part of her, part of her did, and this part confused her even more. Her heart throbbed at his closeness; she felt like squeezing it to ease it.

"W-whatever you're doing to me...s-stop it," her voice wavered. She didn't know what sorcery he was playing at, but this was low, even for his kind.

Rider frowned at her thoughts. _I'm not using any type of magic on you, love. Trust me. This is completely out of my control too._ And the funny thing was, Melody believed him. She could sense his words were sincere. There was no hint of a lie in them, and he was just as appalled, only he was, in some ways, more prepared than her, and for this reason Melody still kept her guard. She wanted answers.

_Then why don't you look just as frightened as me!_ Melody shot back. She was delving into unknown territories, in her mind as she was connected with him. The image swirled with many bright colors as she floated in a dimension far past her boundaries. She could feel his feelings just like as if they were her own. She felt: fright, curiosity, eagerness, longing, and most of all happiness and acceptance; all of which she could not understand.

_Because, _she heard him send to her, _you don't know how long I have longed for you—for this day._ His words enchanted her, and she could feel the feelings that came with it. They made her heart swell with happiness. Suddenly an image flashed in her mind of a young boy, around the early 19th century, that looked so much like Rider only younger, with a tight complexion. He looked perfect and poised as he stood in front of a man, in a black suit with shorts that reached above his knees, and a red bow. The man he stood before had fiery red-hair, with chilling hawk eyes that resembled Lily's so much. He smirked down at the boy frighteningly, as he gestured for him to follow along him. The little boy looked back, sort of like he were looking back at her, but Melody knew better. She knew it wasn't her he was looking at, but someone else entirely. For the first time, Melody could feel something else other than fear in the boy, as she watched the glimmer of sadness play across his eyes. He, for the very first time, felt alone in his life, as he was instantly given away. Melody was shocked. She was going to look more into it, when Rider suddenly pushed her away; forcing her out of his memories.

_How awful,_ she thought, sympathizing with him. She felt guilty for reading his mind without his permission, and felt she had to apologize.

_It's alright,_ he thought, grateful that she didn't criticize him.

Melody then wondered why he had suddenly thrown her out. She felt his sad smile again. _It is not something I show to just anyone, love._

She blushed. _Right. Sorry. But you have to know I didn't mean to pray...it just suddenly fell on me, you know._

Rider chuckled, _I know._

This was so unusual for Melody. Who would have thought this would have been the outcome of her death sentence for him, from her. This was definitely not how she pictured all this. An image of her now ruined perfect plan came to mind. She felt Rider flinch at the disturbing image of his dead face in her mind.

_How could this have happened?_ She wondered. She had so many questions swirling in her mind, since she already knew he wasn't compelling her to feel this way.

Rider understood right away where she was coming from, and he was about to answer her question, when suddenly Melody's keen sense got a whiff of something strong and explosive. Her mind was instantly pulled away from his as their minds separated. Melody glanced up to the elevator doors as it suddenly made a ting noise. The doors soon opened after to reveal a ticking case.

Her eyes widened into saucers at the sight of it. _Shit!_

"Bomb!" she heard Rider's voice.

* * *

**A.N.:** Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5: Peter Wait!

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Chapter 5: _Peter Wait!_**

**Author's Note: **Well, this is a somewhat short chapter, but it is needed for the next chapter to come!^^

**Summary: **Melody, a Night Worlder born into a human mafia family that hates the Night World with a fierce passion, especially the Redfern family, gets a mission from her father. But what happens when that mission goes way out of proportion, and she meets her soulmate that she wants nothing more than to kill and forget, but can't? But what if that soulmate doesn't want her to forget him? How will her family react? How will the Night World? But the better question, how will she?

**Disclaimer: **Night World is still not mine, but that's okay, because this storyline is!\\(^0^)/

* * *

"Bomb!"

She heard Rider's voice as he tackled her down to the farthest corner as the last second ticked off, exploding the whole place. He grunted as she and Rider were pushed back and out of the shattered window from the hot combustible air that blasted out at them. Melody felt Rider arms securely sling around her waist. He held her tight to him as he grabbed a hold of the edge of the now shattered window as he clung onto it like a chimp before they both fell. His fingers bleed from the windows shards that littered the gapping window, and also burned from the flames. He bit back his yells of pain and held on tighter.

Melody stared down at the ground full of now rushing civilians as they ran for their lives away from the danger. Humans rushed out of her club pushing and screaming hysterically as she wondered, in the back of her mind, what just happened?

Her hair blew in front of her eyes as she saw a familiar car park by the curve recklessly. It was Peter. He quickly got out of his car and stared up at the huge mess that used to be her beautiful club. He looked shocked up at her and shouted something, but Melody couldn't quite hear him as her ears continued to ring from the loud explosion. Astonishment was written all over her face as well. Rider began to move as he pulled her up, and pushed himself up as well. He placed her down on the ground, looking exhausted. Soot and debris covered his face and hair as he stared down at her. He examined her, making sure she wasn't injured in any kind of way.

He came close to her and patted her shoulder with his good hand, asking her if she was okay.

Melody didn't answer. She was still shocked, but not as much, she had quickly recovered and glanced about at her place; everything was gone—blasted away—blown to pieces. There was not a single speck of her quarters that she knew of. Her expression instantaneously changed as it grew fierce.

"Who did this?" she spoke out loud. She was mad with rage, "Who the _fuck_ did this!" She stood up and turned to Rider. "Was it you?! Did you plan to do this to me all along?" she felt outraged. All the feelings she had felt in their mind-link, gone. How dare they come into her territory and destroy her property! This was definitely out of line! She was so angry, she wanted blood.

Rider lifted his hands defensively, and shook his head. "No! I never even thought about it. It's just not my thing." Melody still looked half skeptical. He breathed out, staring at her. "Doll, if I wanted to kill you, I would have personally done it right here right now," he spoke quietly, trying to sound reasonable. He made a very good point. If he did want her dead, he should have done it when she was most vulnerable, on top of him.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise. Melody gave him one last look, before turning away from him; he seemed to have been doing the same. They turned to the same direction. Listening to a very distinct sound that sounded like nails scraping the marbled floor outside, like an animal running real fast. It was enough to distract them from each other, in some ways. She heard loud barking as bodies hit themselves on the walls of the hall behind her crispy, burnt to the brim secret door. Kind of like they were chasing something and fighting and they were too big, so they crashed into the walls because of that, or like they were running blindly.

_Werewolves_, she thought pissed.

WAM!

Someone had slammed their body into her door that leads to a secret staircase in the corner. She turned to the source, along with Rider, who stood slightly in front of her to protect her; however, Melody didn't see why he had to do that when she was perfectly capable of defending herself.

WAM!

It happened again. Suddenly, two werewolf bodies flew through the door, falling to the ground, dead. The bodies stunned the pair, but not enough to drop their guard. They both waited for the real reason these two flew through the door. At first Melody thought it was her brother that brought these two down, but that soon changed as she saw who walked in through the opened area.

"Rider, are you alright?!" asked a slim and fit red-headed girl. The same red-headed girl Melody had seen with Rider earlier. She held a silver stake coated with blood. Melody figured it was to defend herself, but against who? Was it for her? Melody had to admit it was a smart idea since she was a shifter. But that only made Melody believe she was coming for her even more.

Melody growled, _so it was her that did this to my club!_ She was about to spring when Rider grabbed her, knowing full well what she was thinking.

"Melody wait! She was not the one that did this to your club!" He held her in place; nevertheless, it was hard because she was very strong to hold down. He had to use more effort.

Melody glared at him. "And how do you know she didn't? I can't just take your word for it! I don't even know you!"

Rider groaned exhaustedly. Why did she have to be this way? Even after she had gone through his head and back, and had seen that he meant her no harm, she was still being a pain and didn't believe him. Rider just couldn't understand this. His mate was really a pain sometimes, he thought.

Jez took a defensive stance seeing the shapeshifter trying to attack her. "Rider, what the hell is going on?! What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time? Is she the one that did this to this place—to you?"

"What the hell do you mean did I do this to MY CLUB! Are you insane? Would I really do something this absurd to myself?" Melody really wanted to hit her now, not because she felt she did this, but because the girl asked such a stupid question.

However, Rider still held her back. "Jez! You seriously have bad timing, and your questions aren't helping the situation either! Why are you here? I thought you were going home, idiot! Aye, don't bite me!" he screamed to Melody this time, who was currently trying everything possible to get free.

"Then let go, goldilocks!"

"I will if you promise to calm down, and not attack _my_ _niece_!"

This stopped Melody. Her back grew stiff, and she looked shocked, but soon recovered, growling out a "fine!"

He released her. Both of them looked exhaustedly at one another, scowling at one another. They both huffed, looking away.

Jez watched the scene in disbelief. It almost looked like a scene out of a comedy. She tried desperately not to laugh at the two that looked and acted so alike.

"What!" They both snapped at her, wondering why she was looking at them the way she was.

"Nothing," Jez lifted her hands in surrender. "It's just, you two act so alike, it's kind of funny." She snorted.

Melody and Rider held horrified and incredulous looks about them. Her words were definitely not true. Them two were nothing alike—nothing! Rider and Melody gave each other hesitant looks, before quickly glancing away.

They both said in sync, "what? No! You've got to be kidding me!" Only Melody sounded more disgusted by the news. It was definitely not possible. They were nothing alike!

Rider cleared his throat to ease the tension in the room that had suddenly suffused. "Anyway," he began. "What are you doing here, Jez?" He wondered in the back of his mind if she really did have anything to do with the bomb, for a moment.

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here, Jez?' I'm here because you were acting super weird, and I wanted to know why!" She huffed crossing her arms. "Is that so bad? I was just worried about my uncle. And now I can see why." Jez gave Melody one cheeky-look over.

Melody was about to retort that she had no fucking clue about what the hell she was referring to, when Rider stopped her.

"Yeah, but did you really have to follow me? I mean what about getting home earlier? What if you get caught?"

"Oh please. In this type of situation, my human uncle is the least bit of my worries," Jez waved his questions off.

She then grew serious. She spoke after, "even though you said you didn't want me to come here, I'm glad I did. If I hadn't I wouldn't have caught these two running up here madly, and the other guy who had placed the bomb in the elevator."

"You caught the guy?" Melody asked, astounded. "Where is he? Is he one of these guys?" She kicked one of the dead dogs that had morphed into humans again. Their blood littered Melody's black burnt floor.

Jez shook her head. "No, the bastard got away before I could catch him. But I did see his face for a moment." Her expression said she knew him.

"And you knew him?" asked Rider.

"Oh yeah."

"Who was it?"

"Was he an old friend of yours?" Melody held an 'I ain't playing no games' look.

"Heck no," said Jez; she looked to Rider. "It was Clove."

Rider bit out, "Clove! I should have known—that fucking bastard." His face read fury.

Melody didn't look any different. "Clove—who's that?"

"He's this pesky idiot from Circle Midnight," Rider told her.

"God he pisses me off," Jez agreed.

Melody on the other hand looked just as angry, but lost. She lifted a brow to show this, and Rider saw it. He began to explain. "Oh yeah, you don't know about these things, huhh?"

Melody shook her head no.

"Alright then, how to put this..." He thought for a moment. "Circle Midnight is one of the two main witch circles—well, three now, and it is known to follow the rules of the Night World more thoroughly compared to the other two circles—not that Circle Twilight doesn't—but it's more of the fact that unlike Circle Twilight or Circle Daybreak, Circle Midnight _despises_ humans." Rider watched Melody's reaction carefully as she waited.

She didn't look so pleased to hear this, nor as pleased to hear that one of these Circle Midnight fuckers got past her guards. She would have to be extra careful with these bastards now, she thought.

However, one thing had caught her attention. She glanced up to her soulmate. "Circle Daybreak? I've heard about that group."

Rider looked surprised. "You have? How?" He gave her a skeptical look. He seriously wanted to know, but he was worried it might have been from a tortured source.

Melody rolled her eyes at this, but said, "from a _friend_." She didn't say anymore, this catching Rider's attention even more. He tried to act as uninterested as possible.

"Does this _'friend'_ still happen to be alive, or has he or she been set free into the afterlife already?" He tried to sound as smooth as possible in order not anger her.

It didn't help so much, because Melody slightly growled at him. "No, _she's_ not dead! _She's_ still alive!"

"Ah, so it's a girl huhh?" Now, Rider thought, they were getting somewhere. "And is this girl either a Night Worlder, or human?"

Melody gave him an annoyed look. "_That_ is none of your concern."

"I'm just trying to understand you a little better." Rider lifted his arms defensively. "I mean at one point you say you hate the Night World and you would never have anything to do with it, and then the next thing we know, you're all buddy, buddy with a Night Worlder, or so I'm hearing from your own lips."

Melody scowled at him. She stood defensively away from him. Just what did he want from her? What was he trying to prove, that she wanted to be one of them? Never.

She breathed out irritably, before glancing back up to him. Even though he was a pain, Melody could feel from within him that he really did care about her, and his words were sincere. But even so, Melody could not comprehend _why_. She pouted slightly. She looked much calmer now. She glanced away from him, slightly hesitant, but conceding. "She's..._different_."

Rider was surprised. He didn't expect her to actually confide in him and tell him something about herself. He expected her to end it where she had. Maybe they have gotten somewhere today, he thought, slightly glowing.

He didn't want to pray as much too scared that if he did, she would instantly close herself from him. So he was careful and slightly hesitant with his next words.

"Different...different how exactly?"

Melody glowered at him, but still answered. "She's different...because she's one of the women that raised me ... She's _family_."

"...I see."

"And I haven't known about Circle Daybreak for long, I just learnt about it today actually."

"Really? Wait—don't tell me, is she the girl you were telling me about Rider?" Jez looked dumbfounded at the realization that this was _the_ _girl_; this was the lost shifter.

Melody looked to Rider, thunderstruck. "You've spoken about me to others?"

"Yes, and no," Rider answered both of them uncaringly. He turned to Melody. "I've only spoken to three people about you. Once was with both Lily and Hunter Redfern...because of, well...you know." He quickly changed the tide by then adding, "and then with Jez! But that's it, I swear!"

"Hm... Is that so," Melody looked away from him to the crispy door.

Jez on the other hand looked ecstatic, to think she would meet Rider's soulmate so soon. She wanted to know more about this girl that was kind of no different from her. But right now was no time for that as they began to hear the sound of sirens not that far in the distance.

"…We should get out of here before we get locked up for being in the scene of the crime," said Jez.

Rider shook his head, agreeing with her. "Yeah," he said, turning to Melody, waiting for her answer.

Melody wavered, but soon also nodded with them; although she was very much against going with them. But she had no choice. She wanted to know who was this Clove person that dared to come into her club and destroy her place.

Rider smiled at her. "Well alright then." Quickly, he grabbed a hold of her hand before Melody could protest, and followed after Jez who ran out the door. He pulled her along. Melody looked shocked. A couple of times the thought of wrenching her hand out of his grasp passed through her head as they ran down the row of stairs, but even though it did, she couldn't do it. So instead she held his hand tighter. She blushed feeling somewhat embarrassed.

But Rider felt differently. He had felt the small pressure and couldn't help but smile a bit at the gesture. Of course Melody couldn't see the smile. He was happy to see that they were both progressing.

They hit the last set of stairs before the team suddenly stopped. Melody barely stopped on time before she almost collided into Rider. She placed a hand to the middle of his back seeing as he was a whole chest higher than her, and ask, "Rider, what's wrong, why did we stop?" She moved her body to the side to see passed his body to the cause.

Melody stopped dead on her tracks as she saw _why_. Her eyes bugged out.

"Um, well, that's why," Rider pointed to the person blocking their way. "It seems we have stumbled ourselves upon a guest," Rider said jokingly.

Peter panted out of breath as he stood below the staircase staring up at them. His hair stuck to his forehead as his amber-colored eyes landed on Melody's form. He screamed out her name in shock, "Melody!"

His eyes then descended upon Jez, and then Rider. "_You_!" He looked outraged.

Rider sighed, "oh boy."

"What the hell did you do to Melody?!" Peter charged at Rider.

"Peter, wait!" Melody got in front of Rider seriously thinking about taking the hit for Rider, of course she could never fathom why.

This caught everybody off guard.

"Mel's," said Peter, she could hear the question in his voice as to why she was doing this, for Rider, and the slight hurt in it as well.

Melody felt bad. She wanted to tell him she was alright, but before anything more could happen, and before she could say anymore, Rider covered her from any on coming assault from Peter.

This angering Peter even more. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Protecting her," Rider retorted just as passionate.

"Peter, wait!" shouted Melody, placing her hands out in front of her and Rider.

Peter's eyes blazed with anger. There was absolutely no stopping him. He was going to beat that mother fucker to a pulp! And Rider was prepared to defend her… What was Melody to do now?

She had to do something quick, before these two got way out of hand, right here in her clubs hallway… This was certainly not good…

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. Review please.:)


	6. Chapter 6: Wild Power?

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Chapter 6: **_**Wild Power?**_

**Author's Note: **Oh man, sorry for taking so long to update! Here's a little something to make it up to you guys. I made it extra big just the way some of you like it.:))

**Summary: **Melody, a Night Worlder born into a human mafia family that hates the Night World with a fierce passion, especially the Redfern family, gets a mission from her father. But what happens when that mission goes way out of proportion, and she meets her soulmate that she wants nothing more than to kill and forget, but can't? But what if that soulmate doesn't want her to forget him? How will her family react? How will the Night World? But the better question, how will she?

**Disclaimer: **Night World is still not mine, but that's okay, because this storyline is!\\(^0^)/

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You were coming to the club when unexpected this guy was coming out of a bar, and because he saw you he decided it would be fun to _stalk_ _you_ and follow you into the club, and then while you two were talking..._alone_, some guy named Clove, who's a witch might I add, stuck a bomb into the elevator, and not only got away, but blew up the place and sent two dogs, just in case, to finish the job," Peter said all this while casually sitting on his chair looking stressed out of his mind. The chair was turned so that its backside was facing him, and he was leaning his head on its metal bar. He didn't hide his irritation.

Melody shook her head. "Yes, that's exactly how it happened." However, she and Rider had left out the part about their little "incident", preferring to keep that one to themselves.

They were at an old Denny's, but neither of them really had an appetite to eat breakfast, so they just ordered coffee while reminiscing about the whole incident, except for Rider who ordered hot chocolate, preferring the sweet taste of the drink than the bitter taste of the coffee. It was one in the morning, and there was nobody in the late hour restaurant. Rider's idea obviously, which took a lot of convincing from his part. Also, before leaving her club, Melody had made sure to tell one of her men to take care of the whole thing with the cops, without letting the situation come to her mother's ears. The old woman was already sick as it was, Melody didn't need something else to worry about later on.

Peter shot a glare at Melody, feeling she was way too casual about all this.

"...Well, except for the stalking part," Rider felt he had to point this out. "There was no stalking involved." He made an 'I would never' face as he said this.

Peter gave him an icy look, but didn't say anything to him. He figured that ignoring him was the good way to go about all this. He turned to Jez. "And that's when you popped in taking out the dogs?"

"Yeah." Jez could feel the tension in the room heavily weighing on her as they all spoke.

Peter huffed holding a hand to his head and rubbing his eyes. "And you are?" he questioned her further wanting to know what kind of relationship she had with Rider.

"Jez. I'm Rider's niece."

"Oh," Peter looked intrigued. "So you're also a menus to society," Peter didn't refrain from pointing this out. Rider didn't miss the look he gave him before glancing back to Jez. Rider abstained from biting back with a rude remark of his own.

Jez glared at him, but said, "half a menus of society."

"Oh, half? As in you're not fully a Night Worlder?" Peter and Melody both looked curiously at her. Was she just like Melody then: a hybrid? Peter had to admit, he was fascinated about another person like Melody, even though they were on different sides.

Jez didn't like the idea of telling people about her gene pool, particularly strangers at that, but if it would help Rider then she would help.

Seeing this, however, Rider frowned and placed a hand in front of her, saying, "you don't have to answer anything Jez for my sake."

They all looked up at him. Peter scowled, while Jez felt grateful, and Melody felt intrusive all of a sudden.

Melody felt she had to say something, after all the girl had helped her and Rider out exponentially, even though Melody was beginning to feel she had defended them enough as it was. "He's right...Jez. You don't have to tell us. We're not really the types to pray, unless the situation calls for it," Melody informed her, trying not to sound like she cared, as well as not so threatening when saying she tortured people for information.

Peter gave her a hard disbelieving look.

"What?" Melody articulated aggravated. "You know I'm right. Enemies or not, the matter doesn't matter to us. We're just here to find that bastard that bombed my club, remember?" She said this, even though she really wanted to know.

Peter didn't say any more, but that never stopped him from expressing his dirty looks. He couldn't believe what they were doing right now. This was not how he planned his day to go. When he planned to come after his sister, he never, not once, expected to team up with a pair of Night Worlder's, and one of which that even attacked them before. Plus it wasn't that long ago that Melody had claimed she would never work with these fuckers! He glared at Rider. _The problem had to be lying between him,_ Peter thought. _She has been acting weird ever since she met this fucker.  
_  
Melody rolled her eyes at him and at the expressions he was making. _Oh please,_ she thought.

But Rider couldn't help that sweet smile that came to his lips. Even though she was putting up a front, Rider was beginning to feel that she was becoming less hostile with them, which pleased him. However, he quickly hid the smile by clearing his throat and looking away from the group, preferring to look out the window instead, still trying to seem uncaring.

Nonetheless, Rider wasn't as slick as he seemed to think. He had been caught. Jez watched Rider taken aback by his smile. There was no malicious intent in his smile, it was not teasing, and it was not sarcastic either. It was just a bright happy smile. The expression was so uncommon that it took Jez a couple of seconds to come back down to earth.

Jez smiled after, pleased for her uncle. She liked this change. "It's okay," she said, getting everyone's attention. "I don't mind at all, besides it's not like it's a secret anymore." Her eyes glossed over, filled with memories of the past, and as soon as it came, it vanished.

"You could say I'm like you," Jez started, staring at Melody. "Only it was the other way around."

"Yeah, no surprise there," Peter cut in. "You're not exactly the first Night Worlder we've heard that from." Peter shrugged his shoulders. He scowled. "_Your kind_—always degrading humans just because of your extra boosts in strengths and pretty fucking magic."

"Oh I wouldn't exactly call the magic we use _pretty_. It's more like _dangerous_," Rider had to say, "especially for your kind. But seriously, is it really bad to look down on those that are beneath us? You humans make yourselves sound like saints and quite innocent, but are you really different from us? Your kind do it almost as much as we do, I'd even say you do it much more in fact." Rider was irritated. This was Melody's first time of seeing him so defensive. Sure, Rider understood that they had another way of seeing the Night World, and he was okay with that; however, that didn't mean that was going to stop him from defending his people, and against one that particularly didn't belong with his kind and could never understand. Plus he also hadn't quite taken a liking to Melody's brother, so there was that too.

"...Rider." Melody knew she should be angry just like her brother when speaking about this, and she knew she should be defending her brother all the way, and she usually does, but that was the thing, she wasn't doing any of that at the moment. No, instead she was more concerned about how Rider was feeling. She didn't like this side of him. She wanted to...console him. She was about to pull out a hand and grab his, when she caught herself. Her eyes widened. _What was I about to do?_ Melody clutched her hand into a fist, slapping her hand onto it. She was mystified by her actions. _I wasn't thinking those things to myself_, she tried reasoning with herself, but it wasn't really working. Her eyes flicked up to him, to look at him, before attempting again. She thought, _I-I don't care about him._ Melody bit her lip, turning away from him, but not before catching the eye of the other girl sitting across from her, while the other two in their group were oblivious of this.

Jez had seen the whole thing, Melody realized. Quickly she tried to think of a reason that just might get her out of any kind of confrontation with the girl, when, unexpectedly, Jez just gave her a warm expression and turned away from her, pretending not to have seen, much to Melody's bafflement. She was definitely expecting some kind of confrontation much different than this.

Meanwhile Peter's stare intensified while staring into Rider's unyielding one. They looked like to alpha males trying to press the other one down with his stare.

"Whatever," Peter finally said. He was the first to look away, finding this game of staring too annoying to continue.

"Anyway, let's hear what made you change your mind now. 'Cause right that is how your story is going to go?" Peter was being a little prick as he pressed Jez to continue.

Jez didn't like the guy demanding her and showed it by scowling at him but she, nonetheless, continued, giving Melody one look over before continuing.

"...In the beginning I was oblivious of my genes, and I loathed humans with a passion alongside my gang. And to demonstrate it, we would hunt down all the foulest humans there was. To prove our greatness. There was no stopping us, we were the best. We were Night Worlder's, and we definitely loved showing it."

Peter and Melody frowned. Her story did quite sound like theirs, unexpectedly, except the other way around.

"I was living it till the fullest, until one day I had a vision about my childhood...after that, everything had come crashing down—my world had come crashing down. I had quickly found out that same day that my life wasn't as it seemed, and I wasn't a full-blooded vampire like I had predicted to be. No, on the contrary I had found that my mother had been human and my father had been vampire. I was so disgusted with myself. To think I had hurt my own kind by thinking I was better than them. In that moment I had told myself I had to leave. And I did. I left my vampire family...my friends...blood...Morgead...and Rider." Jez smiled sadly to her uncle. "And joined Circle Daybreak," Jez turned back to the siblings. "However, it wasn't until recently that I decided to come back."

The pair watched her quietly, debating all this, when finally Melody spoke.

"Why are you telling us all this?"

Jez grinned. "Because you look just as lost as I was, and as a friend of Rider's, I'd like to help." Jez winked at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about _us_ being _friends_? _We_," Peter gestured between him and Rider and Melody. "Are not _friends_."

Jez laughed at his frustrated expression. "Alright, fine. But for now, if you want my help, you are, got it?"

Peter looked grumpily at her. Did they really have to work with her? Couldn't they just find the guy themselves? He already knew the answer to that, and knew that they could, but, it would take too much time, time that would no doubt provoke him and Melody.

He snarled a "fine," before getting up and giving in. "I'll meet you guys in the car." He mostly said to Melody as he slapped a couple of bills on the counter before leaving, grouchily, not waiting for a reply. The things he did for his family, he thought.

"Okay, so you got us. So where is he," Melody said straight to the point.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you, but first," Jez glanced to Rider wickedly. She loves it when she wins.

Rider lifted a curious brow to his niece wondering what she was scheming.

"I can't just give you information so willingly, especially about someone I'm pretty sure you plan to kill."

Rider suddenly snorted. "Are you serious, Jez?"

Jez just grinned at him. "Yes."

Melody's brows lowered. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, but she still asked.  
"Where are you going with this?"

Jez shrugged. "Nowhere really. I was just thinking—you're a business woman, right?"

Melody didn't say anything, so Jez continued; the wicked smile still on her face. "So let's do business. I'll help you, but in exchange you help me. What do you say?" Jez reached out a hand to her. "We have a deal?"

Melody looked to her hand curiously before a dark grin of her own came to her lips. Business was her fort. She glanced up to Jez, crossing her arms, leaving the hand in the air, all alone where it was.

"That depends, what exactly am I helping you with?"

Jez's devil smile didn't waver. "If you shake my hand I'll tell you."

Melody looked at her thoughtfully now, wondering if she should. She felt a hand reach out to her and touch her shoulder, reassuringly.

"Go ahead. I promise you it is nothing you can't handle, or else, I wouldn't be here telling you this if I knew you'd be risking your life. It's safe, trust me," he smiled warmly to her.

Melody stared up at his never-ending golden eyes that where as bright as the sun in her eyes, and felt that tug again in her heart.

She wanted to fight it—him, but she knew in her heart that she already had grown to trust him without her consent. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, without even putting up a fight at that. She smiled kindly up to him and turned to Jez, and without hesitation grasped her hand. Melody held a determined look, and said, "this better be good."

Jez just grinned. "Don't worry _aunty_, it will be."

Melody couldn't help the blush that crept up on her cheeks.

_She didn't just call me that...!_

Melody glared.

But Jez was completely unaware. "Tell me, have you ever heard of something called a _wild power_?"

Melody gave her an uncertain look. She had. But a name she hadn't heard in so long. That was her old name before becoming a Patrelli.

What was up with that?

"Well, have you?"

Melody had sat with her mouth shut the entire time, thinking about her last name. Her face was a void of emptiness as she thought. She hadn't even noticed how long she had taken while doing this. The last time she had heard of that specific name, "wild power," was the last time she had called herself that in the orphanage, when she had watched, eagerly, as Mr. and Mrs. Petrelli changed her name to whom she is known as today.

Melody had never really thought much of the name at the time, and found the name to be quite lonesome, because at the time she was alone, and she wanted that part of her gone. She wanted to feel free, never caged by it, so she threw it away. She never figured it would be a symbol forever etched in her life.

She glanced up at Jez and Rider, blinking away the glazed look out of her mind.

"Oh, sorry." She rubbed at her eyes. "I was too caught up in my thoughts and lost track of things."

Jez gave her an understanding shake from her head. However, little did she know that this type of reaction from Melody was so uncommon. She was never the type to lose herself in her mind in front of others, unless she was speaking to someone in her mind, then that was another matter. But if Peter were there right now, he would have flipped with a million different questions directed towards his sister.

Melody frowned noticing another one of her mistakes today from the past few days. She hoped this wouldn't last long, and once this was all over, she would go back to normal. But all of this was really messing with her head. Even so, this new talk about wild powers really gained her attention. She was curious to see how this conversation would turn out.

"I have heard of it," she confirmed.

"That's great," Jez replied, "that gives us less things to talk about."

"But wait," Melody stopped her. "I may have heard of it, but only coincidentally by name. I don't know much of it other than it's called 'wild power." And that Saylim was the one to tell her that was her name. She began to picture Saylim in her head. Her mind was always filled with secrets, secrets she always kept from Melody, but Melody thought what was there to hide that she was trying to hide so excessively? It just couldn't click in Melody's mind why the old woman was always brought up in every picture from the very beginning. Saylim was the one that found her in the woods. She was the one that brought her in the orphanage. She was the one to introduce her to the Petrelli's, and she was the one that told her to always stay hidden, to never let anyone see who and what she was. It was all just so confusing and very coincidental. It confused Melody enough to be suspicious. Was everything Saylim told her actually accurate? Or was everything all just a lie like everything else so far?

"That's alright, we'll explain," Rider assured her comfortingly. He looked to Jez to begin first.

"Yeah," Jez got the signal. "All you need to know is that there are five wild powers. Five special people that will stand either against the impending doom looming over the world, or aid in the destruction of our world." She made sure to say all this firmly. Her pasture also darkened as she spoke about this.

Melody stared back with the same intensity, but then loosened it and snorted, breaking the tense air in the room. This wasn't exactly the first time she heard about the apocalypse either, but that never stopped Melody from disbelieving the topic. "Come on. You can't be serious?" She rubbed a tear from her eye. _She wasn't serious_, Melody thought, _the end of the world?_ She had to be toying with Melody. It was ridiculous! Melody couldn't believe this. She wouldn't! _What are they taking me for anyway? An idiot? Oh, that wouldn't be likely._ She wouldn't stand for it. She may have given Saylim's crazy talk a chance, but that was merely a measly chance and nothing more.

Rider smiled at her reaction, amused. "Oh, but we are," he replied, his hand lightly holding his head up as he watched Melody.

Melody glanced to him still doubtful. "So you're telling me that these people, these supposed amazing beings are supposed to stand up against this 'apocalypse'—'the end of the word?"

"Yes," Jez and Rider confirmed brusquely.

"Huhh... I see. So you're serious?" Melody thought about this some more. It bothered her that her name may be linked with this thing. She hoped it was just a coincidence that her old last name used to be wild power; the same nickname that belongs to those that will save the world.

Melody became serious. "Okay, so how exactly are we going to find them—I mean do we even have clues?"

Jez and Rider glanced to each other. "Actually, we do," Rider replied short after.

"Which is...?" Melody prompted.

Rider smirked. "There's a prophecy."

"A prophecy?"

"Yes, and there's three in particular."

"Here let me," Jez told Rider, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The first prophecy begins like this," Jez's voice lowered dramatically, and her eye glossed over as she spoke; the tone of her voice becoming eerie. _"In blue fire, the final darkness is banished. In blood, the final price is paid."_ Her words were chilling. It sent cold rippled down Melody's back. It prevented her from saying anything.

Her first thought was, _but then, what does that even mean?_

Rider was the first to speak. "We assume it means that the five wild powers will be able to control a new kind of magic. _The blue fire_."

"What, and witches can't use it?" Melody was confused. "But I thought witches could use the element fire as a power?"

"They can," Jez put in, "but the blue fire is said to be much powerful than any attack a supernatural creature can muster. Even if they are the oldest and strongest being in the whole world."

"Fascinating," Melody almost smiled.

Rider snorted. "Isn't it? I also thought the same thing. But that's not all."

"It isn't?"

"No. It is claimed, by the elders, that this power is also used through their blood."

"Their blood?"

"Yes. Somehow the wild powers can bring out the blue fire through their blood. It is said that just a little cut can set it off."

Melody was certainly amazed, and a bit frightened at the same time. She figured it would definitely be difficult to go up against someone like that. Even her better judgment—her beast side was telling her not to mess with one of those beings. It would only be a death sentence if she did. Nevertheless, Melody was still a curious kitty.

She tried to steer the conversation. "And what's the next prophecy?" Melody prompted, wanting to know more. "Is it just the blue fire that will give them away, or is there more?"

"Not necessarily. There's more," Jez said, brooding through this while speaking. "The next prophecy does give more away. It goes like this." She cleared her throat and held that lost look in her silver blue eyes as she memorized the whole thing.

_"Five to stand between the light and the shadows,  
Five of blue fire, power in their blood.  
Born in the year of the blind maiden's vision;  
Five less one and darkness triumph."  
_

Melody listened to the second prophecy very intently, trying to get as much information as she could in order to find who these two were looking for. She rubbed at her lower lip."It sounds like these guys don't have a side?"

"At the time they don't. That's why we're trying to find them so that they can join our side—Circle Daybreak's side—before the bad guys get them," spoke Jez.

Melody didn't know about that, but this wasn't exactly the first time she has heard about these Circle Daybreak guys being the good guys. So it was safe to say she'd prefer them over any other Night Worlder group. For now. She would leave it alone.

"Okay, and what of this 'born in the year of the maiden' thing? Do you guys think all five of them were born, perhaps, at the same time she was?"

"No, that's not it," Rider commented.

"So it's just the year?"

"Just the year," Jez filled in.

"So then why haven't you guys pulled up all of the people born in the same year she was?"

Jez gave Melody a disbelieving look. "Do you think that's easy?"

Now Melody had this dumb look on her face. "Well yeah. I mean, you're both vampires. Just go into a hospital or social security office and compel someone to hack into the computers and get those lists of names. It's that simple." Melody lifted her arms maddened.

"Do you realize how many people were born on THAT year? There could be hundreds of thousands of people born on that year, and some are probably not from this country!" Jez was just as frustrated. "Plus, we don't have the time to observe all of them. It will just be a waste of time."

"Point taken. But what about your kind? I can't imagine there were a whole mess of you born on that same year that girl was born. Do you even know who she is by the way?"

"Yes," Rider confirmed her suspicion. "Her name is Aradia."

_Aradia_, Melody thought, _pretty name._

"And that is true, Jez, if we do look up the list of children born on the same year, then it would be much better then looking up the countless people that watched the news on that day."

"I understand Rider, but we can't just look up Night Worlder's. We don't even know if one of these wild powers is human or not."

This topic caught Melody's attention quickly. "One of these wild powers could be human?" Melody almost stood up. She didn't know what they were talking about, but the fact that a wild power could be human really caught her attention.

"Wow, how exactly is that going to work?" Melody sat back, calming down. "Night Worlder's hate humans. There isn't a single time your kind hasn't pointed it out that I have not heard. And Jez is right, it could be anyone."

"Exactly," Jez finally felt they were getting it. It was so bothersome trying to explain that to them both. They were just so stubborn. It annoyed Jez.

Melody ignored the uptight tone in Jez's voice. "By chance, do either of you even know this girl's age?"

"She's 17," Rider expressed.

"17? I'm 17! And so is Peter! Oh my God, what if it's Peter? What if Peter's the wild power?"

"Shh!" Jez quieted her down. "Don't speak so loudly, idiot! What if someone hears you?" she hissed.

"Sorry." Melody sat back. It still hadn't sunk in what Jez had called her. "I guess I got really into it." She then glared at Jez. "Bitch, don't call me an idiot."

Rider snorted, trying his best not to drop the contents in his drink on himself while he was drinking some of his hot chocolate.

Jez just rolled her eyes. "Well, what else was I supposed to call you? That stunt you had just pulled was really retarded."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"I'm also 17," Jez then announced.

"Really?" The declaration, without doubt, caught Melody off-guard. "So then, how do you know you're not the wild power?"

"Because I'm not. I can't be a wild power. I would have felt it if I was," Jez defended stubbornly.

"But you never know," Melody still persisted, "maybe you are."

Jez just smirked slyly. "I just think you're just trying to get this out of the way as fast as possible."

"I can't deny that!" Melody burst out laughed. She was having a good time talking to these two. Suddenly, her smile faded. She shouldn't be having a good time.

She cleared her throat. "Maybe we should hear the last prophecy...?"

Rider sighed already seeing her dilemma. "Maybe we should."

"Right," Jez answered back. "The next prophecy is pretty long, but very informative. It begins like this:

_'One from the land of the kings long forgotten;  
One from the Hearth which still holds the spark;  
One from the Day World where to eyes are watching;  
One from the twilight to be one with the dark;  
One from the night born and raised from the light."  
_

Melody took Jez's words in very meticulously. Jez was not lying; this last prophecy was much more forthcoming then the other two, although Melody had not a signal clue as to what they meant. What's more, Melody couldn't help but come back and play across the prophecy in her head, up until she came back to the last one again; the only one that sent an unpleasant feeling reeling down her spine.

_One from the night born and raised from the light...  
_  
Melody hoped, from the bottom of her heart, that this unsettling feeling was just a feeling and nothing more. She prayed it would soon pass as simply nothing, mainly because she didn't want to be a part of any of this apocalypse bullshit.

* * *

**A.N .: **Wooooooowh~! I have to say this chapter really was long. But it had to be done. I needed my characters to at least learn a little more of what they would be facing before moving on to everything else, ya know.:) After all they are only like babies still learning. Well until next week. Please leave me some feedback on how I did, or how you feel the story is going along.


	7. Chapter 7: Rage

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Chapter 7: **_**Rage**_

**Author's Note: ** Aaaaaand like promised, here's the next chapter for this week! Until next week! Leave me some responses k.:)

**Summary: **Melody, a seventeen year old hybrid, is seen in every way as the embodiment of badass, fighting against vampires &amp; werewolves in a warehouse—for revenge, alongside her wrathful &amp; maybe a little psychotic human brother—but wait human? What's up with that? Follow Melody as she struggles to cope with her bad tempered brother and her vampire soulmate who just won't leave her alone no matter how hard she tries to stay away.

**Disclaimer: **Night World is still not mine, but that's okay, because this storyline is!\\(^0^)/

* * *

Peter sat in the car in the dark, sitting, waiting impenitently—tapping his forefinger on the steering wheel. His face read nothing but irritation. He had been waiting in the car for over twenty minutes and still no one showed, or at least made a move to come out. He moaned irritably, slapping a hand to the passenger seat and moving his body to get a better look at the front door of Denny's.

_Where is she?_ He stared at the front entrance intolerantly.

There was no one at the door, and the area surround it was as dark and gloomy as ever. The space looked like a pit stop in the middle of nowhere. The only sign that the place was still alive and open was the large Denny's sign up ahead of him glowing in big yellow and red neon lights.

Peter groaned again sitting back in his seat. He was getting a little worried and thought maybe he shouldn't have stormed off the way he did and left her there. But it wasn't _his_ fault! Those fucking _bloodsucker_ just got him so mad! Who was that bitch to tell him he had to be friends with that mother fucker? She was a nobody to him, and yet she was telling him what to do, and so casually too! _That fucking Night Worlder_, he beggared in his mind, cursing her for what she was. The car then grew quiet as he began to wait again. He pressed his head all the way back until it hit the seat, resting his body as it relaxed from where he sat. He let out another unsettled breath, and glanced to the other side, where a bunch of warehouses' sat and a traffic light gently dangled from its post, turning from red to green and back.

He began to reminisce about the warehouse incident and just how close _he_—and _his_ _group_ were from dying there. The reality of it all bothered him, and angered him as well. He had never been so close to death then that day. He could feel his rage begin to boil in him. _We had gotten lucky…_ And that just infuriated him even more. He wasn't supposed to have gotten _lucky_—_luck_ was not supposed to be in there. The job was just supposed to go out smoothly. There wasn't supposed to be any mistakes, it was supposed to be _flawless_—perfect in every way. And above all, _Mikey wasn't supposed to die…_

Peter closed his eyes, pressing a hand to his eyes, and rubbing them, over stressed. Another breath, only this time it was torn.

In the back of his eyes he pictured Mikey's mother and how broken she had looked at his funeral. The plump old woman could not stop with her weeping, she was like a broken faucet, just pouring and pouring and pouring… It was hard to watch, and it was even harder to give his respects for her son to her.

Peter chuckled to himself this time, but it wasn't an exultant chuckle, it was another tense sound. He thought _Melody had been so lucky not to have gone._ He became serious. _Of course that was because she was guilty._ Peter recognized that she couldn't face Mikey's family yet—not after what happened. And he saw she was blaming herself for his death a thousand times over. He had first noticed it when she had left the infirmary for the first time. How the posture of her body had changed once she left the room. Peter didn't know if Melody identified it yet, but she always had a habit of doing little things that would give her away. Although they were really minor, too small for anyone that hardly ever knew her to know. Like for instance, when sad, she would wrap her hands around her belly lightly like a tail, and bob her head down to the side like she had cat ears. It sometimes fascinated him and in weird occasions made him smile when he saw how much her actions resembled a cat. But it troubled him to know that she could be a little too hard on herself. He was so concerned about her next move, that Peter once again lost himself in his mind.

Suddenly the car door opened from the passenger side. Peter glanced to it and watched as Melody sat down across from him, the hem of her grey blouse falling off her shoulder, exposing the perfect skin beside her neck. She sighed, rubbing her head. The air around him suddenly grew quiet as he watched her. His thoughts about earlier now gone. He turned to the front staring at the Denny's sign, having no words.

Melody turned to look at that guy and that red chick as they left. Peter could see that gold idiot turn around and stare at Melody, giving her a lazy smile and waving at her once, before getting in his car, and leaving.

He glanced to his sister to see, barely, the color of her upper cheekbones turn red as she glanced away staring in the other direction and smiling lowly to herself. Her chocolate tresses kissing her cheeks as they smoothly fell forward. She pressed her hands together by her white shorts.

Peter ground his teeth and put pressure on the steering wheel with his hands. He tried to tell himself that there was nothing there between them that it was all an illusion and it was just his imagination fucking with him _good_. He tried to tell himself that he didn't see an attraction between his sister and that mother fucker. But as much as Peter wanted to lie to himself, he knew there was. He could see it sparking off of them from the moment they had met, and he hated it. _If that fucker wasn't such a distraction Mikey wouldn't have died. We would have beaten these fuckers and lived comfortable lives without problems like him ... I don't even know what I'm going to tell Oliver once he gets back._ Peter didn't even want to think of what kind of expression the guy was going to have once he found out ... He didn't even want to think of what kind of face Melody would have once _she_ broke the news to him. It was strange for Peter, because _they_ never had a problem before, _they_ each accepted their fates without complaints, and _they_ were both happy to just be with each other. They never once thought about someone butting in...

He started the engine of his car, and drove out of the Denny's parking lot. They rode in silence for a while as both of them had nothing to say, when Peter finally decided to break it.

"What took you so long?" he asked Melody, glancing at her from the corner of his eye while he drove. He made sure to keep an eye on the street too just in case, even though the damned area was practically deserted.

Melody didn't speak right away, and Peter found this odd. "We were talking about..._something_," was all she said.

Peter's frown deepened. Why wasn't she telling him right away?

"Like?" He tried to sound as normal as possible.

She turned to look at him; she gave nothing away. Her sapphire blue orbs were as inexpressive as ever.

"I have a mission."

It took Peter a moment to take this all in. Her words rang in his ear like an obnoxious wake up call. His face then grew stiff with anger, and he abruptly stopped the car, pounding his foot on the break. The tires from under them screeched as he turned to the curve to stop, catching his sister completely off guard.

He turned to her furious, and said, "What?!"

Melody was still surprised by his sudden actions that it took her a few second to sink in what he said. She looked like a cat, stiffened when surprised. She clung onto the sides of the car, staring ahead at the empty darkness stunned to the bone. She scowled. "Idiot what the hell was that about?!"

"Don't change the subject! _What the fuck_ is this about a mission?"

Melody frowned, and glanced away. "I made a deal with them. They will help me, but in exchange I have to help them."

"...And you didn't think about consulting me about this first?"

Melody's face showed her rage. She turned back to Peter. "What the fuck! _Peter_, I wouldn't need to consult you if you wouldn't have stormed off! You would have heard everything if you would have just stayed, stupid! If it wasn't for your fucking temper you would have heard _everything_, so don't make me the villain in all this!"

"Aye! I wouldn't have left if those _assholes'_ wouldn't have pissed me off!"

"They didn't even do anything to you!"

"You're defending them? Oh my God Melody this is _beautiful_, you're finally turning into one of them! Into a mother-fucking Night Worlder!"

Melody stopped speaking at this, and just pierced him with her stare. Her eyes, which were slits, burned with this rage, it was a surprise she wasn't turning and ripping his meant off of him by now. That was low, even for him.

"Peter," she spoke quietly and deadly. "Look at me. No matter what we say, I am one of them." She took off her seat belt then and got off the car, leaving Peter speechless, having nothing more to say to him.

But at the sight of her walking away, Peter finally regained his wits and did the same, following after her. Her words still fresh in his mind.

"Aye, Melody, Melody wait!" He felt bad. He jumped out of his car. God what was he thinking, picking a fight with his sister because he was mad at her for liking—what—a Night Worlder? He felt like a terrible person. He stood there, in the dark, under a light post, watching her, waiting for her to stop.

She didn't stop walking, and she didn't turn back to look at him. He made a noise under his breath, and screamed her name again, running after her. "_Dammit,_ Melody wait!" He reached her, and pulled her back to look at him. The sight he saw next stopped him on his tracks. His sister, his beautiful sister that was always bright and confident who never showed her weak side was crying.

She turned away from him then, trying to wrench her hand away from him. "Leave me alone Peter!"

But Peter wasn't going to leave her alone, and he didn't let her go, instead, he held her hand tighter. Melody glanced back to him and at his hand. His face was expressionless, and the anger that had been boiling inside him was no longer there, it was gone.

Melody got angry, and jerked her hand again. "I said, _Leave me alone Peter..._!"

He ignored her. He held an unreadable expression; one Melody could not see through. She didn't know what he was thinking, and Melody hated that, especially when she looked this vulnerable. She didn't even know he could have such an expression. It reminded her of that one time with Rider, when he and she were in her club room, and he showed her that weird face. She didn't like it. She jerked at her hand, frustratedly, not wanting to be near him any longer while looking and feeling the way she was, and in a flash, Peter pulled her in to him, embracing her. He held her close to him not even able to ever let her go now, especially with that face she was making. The scent of her sweet shampoo filled his senses. He took a whiff of her, and breathed out.

"...You idiot. I have never seen your sad face, and now of all times you decide to show it to me ... I can't let you leave me like this now," his voice was small, but absolute.

Melody's face was stunned, until it contorted hearing his words; she began to cry in his arms. Her tears hurriedly spilling down her flushed cheeks like a waterfall.

"...I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what has gotten into me lately ... I can't think straight like I used too, and I can't help but have second thoughts... Peter... I'm so sorry... I can't hurt them like I used to anymore ... I can't when I know I'm one of them..."

Peter rubbed her hair as he stood there quietly just listening to her. _I know_, he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her that it was alright because—because he too knew she was one of them. As much as he hated it, Peter was no dumbass either. He could see those large fangs protruding from her face, and all that hair covering her from head to toe like a fucking yeti. He knew where his sister belonged. But he just didn't want to accept it, which was the bitch part.

They stood there like that until Melody had calmed down and finally stopped crying. She sniffed in his arms looking like a little girl and stared at his soaked shirt. She didn't know how long they stood there, quietly, embracing one another, but it was a long time.

"C'mon," Peter said, walking her to the car. Melody didn't protest and followed.

They got in the car and sat there quietly, neither really able to break the awkward silence. Peter started the engine.

And Melody finally broke it. She spoke first. "I have to leave in two hours to the airport." She looked out the window. She knew saying this to him, after what had happened would be difficult, but Melody had to say something. She had to go, and he would not stop her. Melody had made her choice, and Peter knew.

Peter glanced at her, and bit back the annoyance and protests that threatened to come. He could already see the boldness and determination she was giving him, even though he could not see her eyes. He chose to look away from her and glance to the front. He refrained himself from starting another fight with her because he did not want to see her suffer, or sad because of him.

"And where are you going?" he tried to even his voice as much as he could. He felt like shutting his eyes in exasperation.

Melody turned to him.

"To San Francisco."

He stared back at her wide-eyed. His expression then turned obstinately firm. "Well shit..."

* * *

A young man with a complexion of eighteen and platinum blonde hair walked up the long steps of stairs, stepping, with a steady pace, through a long dark and gray stoned hall, with ceilings so high it was void of any light. Curtains fell, to the side of him, like red wine—opened to reveal a large row of windows so tall they almost reached the ceiling of the large spooky mansion. By each window there stood a very polished and neatly placed and built statue of a knight's armor. The place felt like something straight out of a graphic gothic novel. It was dark, yet oddly comforting, like the whole area just belonged with his type of world. He was one from the dark, and so was the house, so it was only fitting of him to feel this way.

His stiff lavender stare came up to an ebony looking door, with golden hinges and patterns that lined all around it. It was about—he would have to say at least thirteen feet tall. The door was ginormous. It looked and felt intimidating just to stand by it. But that's not what worried him. What worried him was the woman he would have to meet, on the other side.

The double doors creaked as it stiffly opened.

He made his way inside to the girl sitting in a dark luxurious seat, in front of a large exquisitely curved mirror. She was wearing a very expensive gorgeous black gown made out of silk that reached all the way down to her toes, making her look like a gothic beauty as it clashed with her creamy complexion. She crossed her leg over the other as she exposed her thigh. Maids surrounded her as they each had a job to do on her. One combed her jet black hair as two others filed and colored her nails a stunning blood-red color. She looked like a princess. And the expression on her face did little to hide that arrogance. In the background of her was a large bath that could probably fit a whole football field, and he wasn't exaggerating. Steam clouded its surface indicating its warmth. Her hawk eyes came up to see him come in. Her face wasn't burnt like it should have been since the last time she had been seen, but that was only because the scar of the flames left on her face was caked with makeup, covering the scar cleverly good.

"So I'm guessing that the reason you are here, Clove, is because you're here to bring me good news, am I right?" She waved the maids away to leave her compound, and gestured to a boy—maybe sixteen—with a collar. He wore nothing but a fearful expression and black colored speedos that looked like a tuxedo, a funny joke from Lily's side. And he was also human, another reason why Lily would treat him like garbage. _Disgusting creatures_, Lily gave him a wrathful eye. _But they serve their purpose._ She gave him no further attention as she grabbed a strawberry from the tray and sucked on it, loving the juicy taste it brought.

"I did as you commanded my lady." Clove bowed down to her with one knee, oddly resembling a knight from a farther era than ours.

Lily snickered, enjoying this. "Good," she said. Her eyes glimmered with this evil gleam. She had been waiting for this man's news above all. She smiled disturbingly. _That stupid little wrench thought that just because she had burned my face she was going to get away. Well not this time. _Lily had done something really bad. She was feeling extra lively. She had been a really bad girl today.

She hadn't liked the disappointed look her father had given her when they had brought her back from the failed mission. Hunter Redfern had no expression as he was listening to the story. But his eyes had blazed with a golden look when he had heard the news of what happened, and his profile lightened up dramatically once the story had come to its end. He looked like a beast that had finally gotten a favorite toy to play with. And Lily didn't like it one bit.

That little bitch and her vermin of a brother had gotten cocky just because she had put her guard down for a moment. And now, not only has she gotten most of the Night World's council's attention, but her fathers as well. She had vowed that she was going to get her revenge, and she did.

But what had really gotten to Lily, was not the excited joy her father had, but the fond expression he had made when looking at the picture of that stupid vermin lover—_Melody_—and what he had said after.

"Cynthia..."

With the tip of his fingers Hunter Redfern touched the picture of Melody.

_Cynthia._ Lily's face had grown mad. There had been only one Night Worlder with that name that Lily had known and that bitch was dead. And really, now that she thought about it, that skin-changing bitch did look awfully like Cynthia, but her eyes were blue. Cynthia's had been green like most of the Drache's. This only made Lily hate Melody even more. If that vermin lover really was Cynthia's daughter, then it was fine now. That vermin lover was dead. So those old farts from the Drache family can't really say anything about her death.

"But there's more my lady," said Clove hesitant.

"Hm, is there? Like what? Don't tell me you didn't _kill_ _her_." Lily leered at him, her temper slowly rising. But she would wait to hear what he has to say before she decided to lash out at him.

"I did not fail you. I did everything as you have said, properly. I even left a few dogs just in case, to finish the job; however, I cannot say that my plans will go out flawlessly if Redfern's themselves decide to get in the way." Clove had a smile plastered on his face that looked to calm.

"_What_? And who per say decided to get in the way?" _I will have their heads! Who was it_—_Quinn, Ash, his sisters_—**w**_**ho?!**__  
_  
"Jezebel Redfern and your favorite "_brother_" of them all—Rider Herondale."

Lily was stunned, speechless. She grabbed a cream off the counter and shrieked while throwing it to the other side of the room, losing her temper tenfold. It hit the wall, rooting itself into the wall.

"Rider! RIDER!" Lily yelled from the top of her lungs, frightening the human slave with a speedo to step away from her before he got killed. It was really the smart thing to do.

_What was Rider doing with that vermin lover!_ She could understand Jez, Jez was vermin herself. But Rider's a pureblood! _That was out of the question!_

"I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!"

She knew now that if Rider had anything to do with this that vermin lover was definitely alive. "Those TRAITORS! Find them, find them, FIND THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Lily was going insane with rage.

To their despair, her rampage would last till the next morning, and that human unfortunately would never get to see the light of day ever again.

"As you wish, my lady," Clove stood up, bowing one last time before leaving her room—that wicked smile on his face never leaving. He would take pleasure, any day, for the opportunity to kill Rider.


	8. Chapter 8: Death

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Chapter 8: _Death_**

**Summary: **Melody, a seventeen year old hybrid, is seen in every way as the embodiment of badass, fighting against vampires &amp; werewolves in a warehouse—for revenge, alongside her wrathful &amp; maybe a little psychotic human brother—but wait human? What's up with that? Follow Melody as she struggles to cope with her bad tempered brother and her vampire soulmate who just won't leave her alone no matter how hard she tries to stay away.

**Disclaimer: **Night World is still not mine, but that's okay, because this storyline is!\\(^0^)/

* * *

"But Melody you can't go! What...what about my boyfriend and the club on Sunday? You can't just stand me up after you promised you would come and meet him!"

"I don't have a choice. I have to go no matter what." Melody was leaning down scrapping through which pair of clothes she would take with her to San Francisco, while speaking to Ginger who sat on her bed crossed legged and with one of her plush pillows on her lap. It was hard to choose what type of clothes to take with her. She could end up in any kind of situation while over there, so finally she decided to take all types from casual to glamorous. A duffle bag sat right beside her already half way filled.

She examined two mini dresses debating on which to take and which to leave. She glanced to Ginger. "What do you think? Which should I take?"

"The red one; it brings out your boobs more, and why? I don't get it? What's so important in San Francisco that you indefinitely have to go?"

"The suspect that ruined my club." Melody's stare grew icy. She took a minute to think.

"Does he really matter? I mean I'm starting to think _he_ maybe just an excuse for someone else..."

Melody turned to her. "_What_? That's just absurd. I would never go somewhere unless it meant business."

"Uh-huh."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Oh it's not that I don't believe you, Mel's, trust me, I know you take your business very serious ... It's just I know you Mel's, and I know when there is more to the story than there should be. I mean when a guy tries to blow up your place, you don't usually go looking for him, you usually send others to do it for you, and that's what I find even more suspicious..."

"...Yeah well, this is different."

Ginger's face read she didn't believe her. "Different how?"

Melody gave a defiant look in turn. "The Night World decided to get involved, _that_ different."

"Oh yeah, there's that too... But even so, I still think there's more to your story then you're leading on."

Melody stiffened at her accusation of her. Was she being that obvious? She told herself she wasn't, she couldn't have been, that it was just Ginger being Ginger, and relaxed. "Well there isn't, _so_ let's just drop it."

Ginger let out an unsettled sound. She really wanted to know the rest of Melody's secret story that she was hiding from all of them. "_Mm_. Alright, but what about Oliver? What am I going to tell him once he gets here and finds you gone and your club all ruined?"

At this Melody took a moment's pause. What was she going to tell Ollie once he got back? She hadn't even thought about him since that incident with Rider and Lily...

Melody couldn't think of anything to say to this, or him for that matter, and just chose to say, "I don't know." She got up from her place on the floor of her room. She really didn't. She thought, _I'll worry about Oliver once I get back_, and made her way to her restroom to get some supplies.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ginger called out to her from her room. "The dudes going to be worried to death when he finds out you've gone AWOL with some Night Worlder guy!"

"That's why you're not going to tell him." Melody popped her head out from the doorway.

"…What? But Melody, it's Oliver we're talking about ... You _never_ keep secrets from Ollie; he's your best friend, and..."

"_Don't tell him_ _anything_," Melody ordered seriously.

Ginger cringed at the look Melody was giving her.

"…Mel's."

Melody glanced away from her friend's hurt eyes. "I-I just don't want to worry him is all. Besides this is my business not his. I shouldn't involve him in this. I wouldn't want to lose him, you know?" Her words sounded sincere. Melody looked back up to Ginger. "Please G, just do this for me."

Ginger hesitated but gave in after. "Okay. But then what am I supposed to tell him?"

Melody put a finger to her lips in thought. "Hm, tell him I went soul-searching. He'll understand what I'm saying once he gets the message." Melody smiled kindly to her friend.

"_Soul searching_?" Ginger crinkled her nose. "Does he really fall for that?"

"Always," Melody muffled a giggle with her hand.

"_Wow_. I never knew Ollie could be so dense sometimes!"

Melody shook her head at her friend at this. No, it wasn't that he was _dense_, Melody knew that Oliver knew once she said she was going soul-searching it meant she needed some time and space to herself to roam free as her other half—her tiger half. So he usually always honored that moment to herself and gave her the space that she needed, and Melody had to admit that was one of the things she loved about him.

She made her way from her restroom, placing the duffle bag on her shoulder. She was ready to go, and she was making her way to her exit door, when she stopped. "Oh," she remembered, "and Ginger."

The other girl made a sound saying she was listening.

"Don't tell my mom about the club incident today. I don't want her to get even worse."

"Okay, but what about your dad?"

Melody thought her dad was a whole different story. "He'll know no matter what. But dad won't tell mom either so it's fine." She left her room. He will be calling her in sooner or later, but until then, Melody will do what she wants without any chains to hold her back.

"So then this means you've truly made up your mind and you're leaving then?"

Melody paused and turned to see her brother standing by the wall with his arms crossed. She had closed the door of her room. "Yes."

"And there's no way I can change your mind?"

Melody sighed. "No Peter, sorry but there isn't."

Now he let out a breath of air. "I see." He pushed off the wall, coming closer to Melody. "Another thing." Melody waited. "Are you really going to lie to Oliver for these Night Worlder's—particularly that golden freak?"

Melody made a face. "You know it's not polite to eavesdrop, Peter."

He shrugged. "I'm not the polite type. And you still haven't answered my question."

"And what if I am. Are you going to snitch on me?"

"...No. But I don't like it either."

"I never asked you if you did."

"Forgive me sis if I just can't get my head around the idea that you would also lie for this _leech_, especially to _Oliver_ above all people."

"What is it with you guys and getting on my case on this? Okay, I'm lying to Oliver—so what. It's not like I haven't done it before."

"Yeah, but for what purpose is it that your lying is what's bugging us."

"I'm doing this for _business_," Melody said strongly.

"Is that so?" Peter retorted half-assed.

"_Yes_!" They both stared at each other, challenging the other to say something.

Peter grinned. "Okay." He turned to leave, surprising Melody. _Okay?_ And just like that?

He then froze. "Oh yeah, but wait." He snapped his fingers. "Mel's, are you leaving right now?"

Melody looked at him uncertainly. "No, I'm planning to stop somewhere before leaving. Why?"

"Oh, no reason in particular. Pass by the house again before you really leave—to the airport," Peter said walking away.

"Why?" Melody called out to him.

"Don't ask questions and just do it."

Melody debated on actually coming back for whatever reason he wanted her too, but then decided she would think about it later.

She made her way to the parking garage and got in her car. Yes, her car was still alive. It had survived the attack at the club to her amazement, unlike her shoes that had been blown away in the warehouse. She was still angry about that by the way. Moreover, there was a place she had to get to no matter what today. She felt she had to see this person or else it wouldn't feel right if she just left.

* * *

Melody parked in the corner by a small blue and brown house with white staircases and a black dahlia on the top corner of the front door. She glanced at it, waiting for only a minute, and unbuckled her seat belt.

She got out of her car and made her way through the large garden and to the house. She went up to the front door, standing by a fine rocking chair, and held a hand up to the door about to knock on it, but stopped. She closed her eyes breathing out heavily. Her hand shook. She couldn't do it yet, she couldn't face her yet. She was still feeling guilty about what she had said to her. What was she supposed to say to her anyway? I'm sorry? Oh that's very convenient. What a fucking cliché thing to say. Plus it was already late. No one was going to answer the door at this time of night ... Well unless they were nocturnal. And also, there were still those doubts Melody was still having. She couldn't get them out of her head.

She clutched her fist angrily turning away. _I can't do this right now. I don't know why I came here to begin with. I'll just do this some other time ... But not right now._

She barely took one step down the staircase when the door behind her burst open. "Where are you going? Weren't you coming to apologize you stinking child?" Saylim stood with the door of her house wide open.

Melody turned to her, one hand pressed on her neck rubbing it. "Yeah, well I was..."

"You were? What made you change your mind? Do not tell me it was cowardice that pulled you along."

Melody opened her mouth to say something witty, but closed it after. "That's not exactly far from the truth."

"I see. So even you can show that kind of feeling. Now if only your brother could learn to show it as well, then the world would finally be set right."

"...Is that a joke?"

Saylim didn't say anything at first. "Take it as you wish, however it is what it is. And I must say it is true Peter is one of the proudest humans I have ever met."

"I will not argue with that one," Melody too agreed, almost smiling.

Saylim shook her head confirming it. "Come," Saylim called turning, and gesturing her over her shoulder as she walked into her home.

Melody followed. This was not the first time she had been in this home. In fact there were plenty of times she had walked in here as a child, but it never ceased to amaze her how witch-like the place looked. There were long purple drapes covering every inch of a window and door way, while lines of different kinds of herbs and spices and other types of ingredients Melody didn't want to get too into, for fear that she might throw up at what she may find. There were things in this house that were far worse than looking at a dead body—at least Melody felt this way. She avoided looking into pots lying around, and when she had to drink something for her "_health_" she avoided looking at what is in her cup or what is being placed in the pot. She felt she really didn't need to know. She'd rather down the drink and not know, then suffer troublesome injuries.

"So what brings you all the way here all of a sudden?"

Melody passed under a drape. "I-I came here to...apologize." She bowed her head feeling shameful. "I feel I went too far today and I feel I need to get this across before I leave."

"Oh and where exactly are you off too?" Saylim's voice sounded playful, it didn't sound angry at all.

"To San Francisco."

"I see. With who?" Again there was that tone in her voice that said she knew something Melody didn't; it was beginning to bug Melody.

"With two Night Worlder's that I've come to know." But Melody had to point out, "this also doesn't mean anything. I'm just with them for _business_."

"Oh yes of course, only for business." Saylim stifled a croaking laugh. "How many times have you said that today, dear?"

_One too many times._ Melody pouted. "Saylim if there is something you know then just spit it out ... I don't need this kind of treatment right now," she mumbled the last part.

"As you wish child." She moved to a corner where a table sat. A large book and piles of paper and other ingredients sat on it. She took out a fresh bowl from under the table and from a cabinet in the bottom. "I will only tell you this, the spirits have spoken." Saylim shook her hands together and in them were old bones and feathers, along with scattered ashes; she tossed them into a bowl. Melody leaned in interestedly. What do the spirits have to say? "And they have warned me to tell you to not try and overlook things, that all the answers you seek will come in due time, for everything happens for a reason. In other words do not be scared to choose the right path, for everything is fate."

Melody took all of this in. "Is that all? Like they're not going to tell me what I should pay extra attention too just in case?"

Saylim held a slay smirk. "That is all they say child."

"Is that right." Melody tried to hide her disappointment, but it was hard. She wished the spirits would cooperate with her and give more details than they usually do. She noted the old woman had quieted down a little bit since then, and wondered why that was. She gave Saylim a concerned look after.

"What is it, Saylim?"

"It seems there's also more...a small spot I have missed." Saylim studied the spot in the bowl tentatively. A deep frown was tightly etched into her features.

"Melody," she finally glanced up to Melody. "Whatever happens in this journey just be careful, okay?"

Something about the way she said this to Melody unsettled Melody. "Okay, but why, what do you see?"

"…_Death_."

"W-who's?" Melody stuttered. She hoped it wasn't anyone's she cared about. "Is it someone I know, or is it..."

"It does not say child. It just shows death will fall upon someone near you."

"Oh, I see." She would have to be careful. She couldn't afford to lose someone dear to her, not again, not after losing Mikey. And to her bafflement an image of Rider came into her mind. Her heart swelled with anxiety for him. _She shook it off. What am I thinking! I can't be thinking this way—not for him! He's one of them dammit!_ She grew frustrated. _And I'll make sure it's none of my comrades, but the enemies instead._

"Thanks for the update Saylim. I'll take extra percussion now that I know." She paused mid-step. She slowly turned back to face Saylim. "But before I go, Saylim, can I ask you something?"

Saylim looked stern, as if waiting for something. A certain question to pop up. "Anything child."

Melody, however, didn't speak right away. She instead chose this time to read the old woman properly, not wanting to miss a single reaction from her.

"...I can trust you right?" she asked with just a bit of hesitation.

The question took the old woman with lavender eyes by surprise. At first she didn't know what to say, but quickly she regained her wits. "Yes, of course you can. Goddess, what has suddenly brought this question up?"

A small smile formed on Melody's lips. "It's nothing..." The smile left. No, Melody couldn't stay quiet. "No, actually, it is something. I feel you should know. Lately I've been feeling cautious and really suspicious of you, Saylim—of everything. You've been keeping a lot of secrets, secrets that are slowly starting to come out." She waited to see if the old woman was going to say something. She didn't, so she continued, "But I know that whatever your keeping from me is for a good reason. I know that you're protecting me Saylim, and I'm thankful for that. But whatever it is that you're hiding, you better prepare to tell me once I get back, because you can't protect me from everything forever, Saylim. It's time to let me face my own problems as well, Saylim. So with that, I'll be seeing you later on in the future." There was only a strong resoluteness on Melody's face.

Saylim smiled to herself as she watched the young girl leave. "Then I'll be waiting till then."

Melody road back home trying her best not to think about what Saylim had told her; the person dying could be anyone, and Melody just wished she knew _who_, so she could at least feel at ease that it wasn't anyone she cared about, but sadly that wasn't how this worked. Life was made to have countless twists and turns, and people died all the time. But still, she wished she knew, because if she did; she could have prevented that person's death from happening way before in advance.

Melody never knew that person's death would hurt her so much until finally it was too late...

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. What short chapter, but don't worry, the next one will be extra-long. Until next week!:D


	9. Chapter 9: San Francisco

****Two Sides of the Same Coin****

**Chapter 9: **_**San Francisco**_

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter you guys. Problems arose and I just didn't have time to even think about this chapter until now. So with that please review, make a girl happy.^_^

**Summary: **Melody, a seventeen year old hybrid, is seen in every way as the embodiment of badass, fighting against vampires &amp; werewolves in a warehouse—for revenge, alongside her wrathful &amp; maybe a little psychotic human brother—but wait human? What's up with that? Follow Melody as she struggles to cope with her bad tempered brother and her vampire soulmate who just won't leave her alone no matter how hard she tries to stay away.

**Disclaimer: **Night World is still not mine, but that's okay, because this storyline is!\\(^0^)/

* * *

A little bit later, Melody showed up with a duffle bag on her side as she came in through the door of LAX feeling levelheaded. But instead of going to the clerk in the front to go and buy her ticket, there was a woman in all black waiting for her with a sign that read "DOLL," and with a blank expression hidden under her tinted sunglasses. Her blonde hair looked perfectly slicked back, and straight, and stiff, just like her personality.

Melody's steps lessened as she paused at the surprise. She looked like at any moment a vein was going to pop out on her forehead.

"What the hell is that?" Peter asked standing by her as he too walked in right after her, his stride was filled with confidence. Melody didn't bother to look at him. Her brows twitched down. When he said come back to the house back then, he meant come pick me up. Melody should have known. To say she wasn't scared to bring him was an understatement. She was terrified. She kept thinking in her mind, _what if it was him—what if it was Peter that was going to die? _Melody didn't want that. She preferred anything but that. She had tried _everything_ to stop him from coming along, but the stubborn-ass had already made up his mind that he was coming along no matter what. He was wearing casual clothes: a pair of blue jeans and a black tee-shirt. His bag resting on his shoulder as he slung it around him and his expression too read annoyance.

"Don't tell me that's for us."

Melody sighed, irked. "It is." She mentally felt like slapping a hand to her forehead, feeling a headache coming along.

"...I'm going to kill him," Peter promised with a definite tone.

"Don't. We still need him to tell us where that guy is." Melody moved to the woman standing before them.

Peter trailed. "Right, but once he does, nothing's going to hold me back after from shooting him in the head."

Melody didn't comment. The woman standing before them lowered the board in her hand, and said, "Ms. Doll?"

Melody made a face. "It's Melody." She couldn't believe the sick joke this idiot was playing on her. She wanted to punch him. And she probably was, once she saw him.

The woman nodded still not showing a sign that she was apologetic, or any kind of expression at that.

_She's like a robot_, Peter thought kind of freaked out.

"Yes, I apologize. Master Herondale is this way. Please follow me." She didn't wait to see if they followed, she just moved ahead confident that they would.

They followed.

Peter came close to Melody, close enough where she could feel his breath by her neck. "Master Herondale?" Peter whispered in Melody's ear, snickering. "Just what era are we in?" he joked.

Melody grinned, pushing him away, but refrained from saying anything.

Once they got to their destination, Peter and Melody had to admit they were surprised. The woman in black had led them outside into the night to find a large white, black, red, and gold plane waiting for them. They looked up at it dumbfounded, both their mouths slightly open. The cool breeze of the Los Angeles air rushed past them.

Peter took a moment to look between his sister and the plane. "_Well_...I did not see this coming," Peter confessed. He was the first to regain his wits first. He glanced to his sister. "When he said we were flying did he say in _this_?"

"...No, he didn't. He just said not to worry about the tickets, that he had them covered." She glanced to her brother.

"Is that so?" Peter grinned crudely. "Damn, well I hate to admit it, but I'm impressed."

Melody smiled at her brother. So was she.

"You will be departing in master Herondale's private jet up to your destination in SFO, where you'll be landing," said the woman in black. "My master and Ms. Jez are already on board awaiting your arrival." She reached out a hand to them. "Now, would you please hand me your baggage, so that I may place them away for you. Unless, you would like to bring it up with you?"

Peter held his closely to him. "Yeah_—_nope. We'll take our own luggage thank you very much." He didn't dare trust these bloodsuckers for one second. This bag was his only survival in this jet, if he lost his hands on it, it would be the end of him. After all, he was only just human...

"As you wish. Then please board so that we may depart," she said, and then to their bafflement, she bowed.

"Alright, she's definitely freaking me out now!" Peter hissed into his sister's ear. "I mean, she's just so perfect and poised, and she has no expression...!"

Melody rolled her eyes, but nonetheless grinned at her brother. "Oh, just get used to it already. She was probably born in a different timeline or something."

They did so only to find the interior of the plane just as amazing. Inside it looked like the whole plane was created to look like a different era. It looked like something out of the renaissance era. It was just so sophisticated and elegant with white carpeting and bright brown, gold and red interior. It felt like just by touching something they'd taint its perfectness.

"Finally, you're here," exclaimed Jez; she looked a little worried. But the Petrelli siblings could hardly fathom why. She was sitting in a white comfy coach-seat looking to them.

"Yeah, and just on time too," Rider's voice suddenly exclaimed. He walked out from another room in the big plane looking at a watch on his wrist; his hand still securely wrapped up with bandages. He looked as handsome as ever. His hair was stylishly messy, and he was now wearing a cotton dark blue button up with black expensive pants. He glanced up at Melody and grinned. He looked her over once, liking what he saw. "Well hey there beautiful, you look good in casual clothes," he commented. Melody looked down at herself. She was only wearing a plain white tee-shirt and black skinny jeans that were easy to move in with her hair pulled up. "Um, thanks, I guess," she said. She didn't see the big deal at all. But to a guy's eyes the shirt and pants popped out her good assets in a good way.

He chuckled and said, "Your welcome. Did you like my sign?"

"Why no dear I didn't," Peter scuffed, speaking up, sarcastically, for Melody before she had a chance to reply. He moved past his sister and dropped his bag on one of the many seats in the jet and glared at Rider.

"Well, I'll be damned. You brought a nuisance on board." Rider's grinned turned into a wicked sneer as he stared towards Peter, finally noticing him; his eyes just as cruel.

Peter scuffed at the vampire's comment, and said, "Yeah, cause as if I'm going to leave my sister with the likes of you, scumbag." They got intimidatingly close to each other. Peter looked like he were about to punch Rider, while Rider held a smug look on his beautiful face that said 'what'cha gonna do, hit me? Do it. I dare you to.'

Peter clenched his fist, already heated by just staring at this bloodsucker that wanted him to sock him. He was asking for it_—_practically begging for it_—_Peter could tell. He wanted to sock him, but he wouldn't_—_he didn't, because of his sister.

"Okay, okay, break it up you two, that's enough. We really don't need this right now," Melody spoke tiredly, getting in between them, before they really got out of hand. She placed her hands on both their chest as she pushed them away, lightly, from one another. She couldn't believe she had to do this even here. She felt like a mother keeping her two boys from killing each other. How lame is that? She sighed, frustrated, giving them a cold stare.

Meanwhile, Rider just chuckled, seeing how difficult it was for the boy, who tried his best to restrain himself. He could tell Peter was trying really hard, that finally, Rider began to pity the boy. "Yes, alright," he began. "How about we end it here, hm? Let's not fight, my-soon-to-be-brother-in-law. It's not sightly at all."

Peter sucked in a big breath of air through his teeth at the name Rider called him, and Melody coughed, choking from her saliva. _What did he say?!_ They both asked themselves, unsure of themselves and what they heard. _He did not just call himself that of all things!_ But the thing was Melody wasn't reacting like she figured she would. She was blushing madly, it was absurd. She should be beating him by now for even presuming he would make it that far with her. She hadn't even thought about marriage...with this guy that she had barely even met, barely even known. He was crazy! Definitely crazy!

Peter moved forward, blinded with rage. He couldn't hold back anymore. "Alright Mel's if I couldn't kill him before, then I'm definitely killing him now!" He pushed Melody's small form away, and made to punch Rider, when suddenly Rider stopped him with his right hand. Rider held his left hand. The smack of a fist hitting flesh resounded in the air. Everybody stilled, looking to the two.

Melody just watched from the ground, wide-eyed, while Jez observed the two males from her seat, hoping the plane would take off quickly before her human uncle and cousin awake to find her bed empty, and Jez gone.

Meanwhile, Rider looked, for better words far too amused. He had to admit it; the human had quite the punch in him. But that's all he had, the boy could never compare to his bravado. He snickered, enjoying himself. "Oh relax human, it was only a joke." But Peter wasn't listening.

"Fuck you asshole! The day I give you my sister is the day I accept your fucking kind!" He pressed more. His strength surprised Rider, who was unexpectedly being pushed back—by a human. The boy had the potential strength to match that of a vampire. But imagine if he was a vampire. Imagine how much stronger he would be then. Rider didn't even want to think about it. He remembered the time with Lily and how the boy had fought Lily. He knew then, when he saw the swiftness in the boy's feet, and the burning courage in his eyes that the boy was no ordinary boy, but then again what human that outmatched or matched a vampire..._normal_? Rider stared at the boy with a new kind of wariness; his mask faltering just barely. "And that day will only ever happen when I'm dead!" Peter continued to say.

Rider frowned, hiding his struggle. He used more strength than he'd like to admit, against a human. It was quite pathetic really, but if there was one thing he hated, it was to lose to someone, or something he believed to be inferior to his strength. He unexpectedly began to get annoyed. The pressure on Peter's fist suddenly increased. He could feel the bones in his hand protest. They felt like at any second they were going to snap. But Peter abstained from showing any discomfort.

"Why don't you just calm down, and just..._sleep it off_," Rider said. His voice sounded very strong, manipulative and far away. His pupils dilated, as he stared into Peter's hard amber eyes. He tapped two fingers to Peter's forehead.

Confused, Peter's eyes began to droop and feel very heavy to his bafflement. He didn't have any control of his body. _Shit...this bastard...!_ He lost consciousness and fell to the ground of the plane, hard. Rider had got him good.

Melody had watched the whole seen in a dreamlike state. The whole thing had happened so fast, it didn't look real. She watched as Rider had done his little magic trick, and watched as Peter fell for it, as he instantly fell to the ground done. The thought of death crossed through her mind.

She quickly got up. _No...!_ "PETER!" She ran up to her brother, and bent down to his level on the ground. "Peter!" She placed her hands on him checking for anything that said he was still alive. But she soon found it was difficult. Her hands were shaking and she wasn't thinking right. She had to calm down. And when she did, she found he was fine. His pulse moved about him in a swift and steady motion. He was just sleeping. What a relief. She breathed out in relief. She then looked up to Rider and glared at him.

"That was a sick joke Rider! Why'd you do that?"

Rider just smiled at her teasingly, shrugging his shoulders. "It was self-defense, doll," he said casually. "I could have been killed," he exaggerated. In the back his mind however, he watched her wearily thinking about how she reacted to Peter's fallen body. She looked like she had seen a ghost, and was driven mad at the idea that her brother had lost consciousness. He then thought maybe I should be careful on who I put to sleep around her.

Her glare grew fiercer. "Yeah right." She hardly believed him seeing as the man didn't have a scratch on him, while her brother on the other hand, was on the ground unconscious with a big lump on his head, and would probably have a huge headache once he woke up again with a bitter stench for revenge that will cling to him like a perfume. She sighed knowing full well how much angrier her brother would be once he woke up. She didn't want to think about it. In fact, she should be getting up by now and attacking Rider, ripping him apart, and walking out of that cabin door for good, never to see him again, and go on her own to find that witch. But she wasn't.

She wasn't doing any of that, which surprised her. _Am I really getting attached to these Night Worlder's enough to let this incident slide, so soon, like Peter had said?_ She really couldn't believe it; she did not want to believe it. She forced herself not to believe it. She already admitted to herself that she trusted Rider against her will, but that didn't mean she would get attached to him. She quickly made to pick up Peter, so that she may place him on a seat, seeing as she did not know how long he would be out, and she really didn't want to leave him on the ground, as comfortable as it was, she knew Peter would ask her about this, and if he found out that she just left him there, unattended, on the ground, he would be so mad, he would blow, and Melody would have to be the one to hear it. She could hear it now. The idea left a bad taste in her mouth. She made a sour face.

But before she could lay a hand on him to pick him up, a hand stopped her.

"Now you're making me feel bad," she heard. She glanced to the hand on her own, and raised her eyes to meet Rider's golden stare. He looked ignorant, and he looked like he would rather not help the human. He actually preferred to do anything else and forget the human boy, but, because he didn't like seeing his woman so close to this human who had no blood ties to her what so ever, Rider would much rather help the human by placing him on the seat, while in the meantime getting the body as far away from his maiden as possible, and at the same time pleasing his maiden. He figured, there, now that would be killing two birds with one stone ... or would that be three? He didn't know, and he didn't care.

"Here. Let me." He bent down to pick up Peter, and before Melody could say anything about it, scooped him up. He placed him on the seat beside his things, having a feeling the human would grow worried without his weapons to protect him.

"There," he said, "all done. He looks as dreamy as ever." Rider placed a blanket on Peter, tucking it in from the sides, tapping his work once he was done, pleased.

Melody wasn't impressed, nor was she touched by his sudden kindness, which Rider was beginning to understand. His maiden was so bizarre when it came to her reactions and emotions, but he was now beginning to notice how she usually showed her true side to him when they touched, or when they are alone. Plus, he could tell she wasn't taking his act of defense against her human mole of a brother too kindly. But that was okay. He would soon work around that, by using the charm he was so wonderfully blessed with.

Melody gave Rider one last look before turning from him. Her hair whipped behind her as she moved away from him to a seat farthest away from him and Jez. She made sure to keep her distance, and made sure that the seat had a good view of her now unconscious brother. She did not want to repeat what had happened today with her brother. She looked out the window beside her, watching as the plane moved. She sighed tiredly. She wouldn't be sleeping tonight at all.

But it seems Goddess herself did not favor her tonight.

Jez rolls her eyes, mumbling about going to take a nap in the other cabin before they land in the morning. Melody didn't hear this part however, too focused on the large blue moon surrounded by dark clouds in the calm night sky. Jez's complaints about how long the next day was going to be echoed throughout the large plane. She could feel today wasn't going to be as spectacular as she'd like. She saw Rider sighing and rubbing a hand through his hair as he made his way to the bar in the right corner of the jet, not that far from Peter. He poured himself a drink, and lifted his drink towards Peter. "Sweet dreams, nuisance." He drank from his cup, letting the warm bitterness of the alcohol slide down his throat. Jez shut the door of the other compartment, scowling at nothing in particular. She was really tired that she was beginning to get upset. Nonetheless, the fact that those two would have a little time alone pleased Jez. She refrained from smirking, tiredly, to herself as she made her way to the row of bunk-beds in the corner, and shook her head. He owes me one big time.

At the opportunity, Rider didn't hesitate to take the seat across from Melody. Melody looked to him, and glanced around the plane. They were all alone. She hadn't even noticed. Jez was gone, and Peter was knocked out in the front of the plane so he might as well count as being gone as well. She frowned, keeping her face passive as she watched him through her thick lashes.

"What do you want," she questioned him.

He had a cup in his hand that smelled like the disgusting scent of alcohol. He took a sip. "To talk to you. What I can't do that?" He smiles at her. "I thought we were getting along perfectly just a while ago. What happened? Did somebody change your mind?" Rider's voice sounded pouty. While his eyes flicked to Peter's form from behind him, and back to her.

Melody didn't say anything because she knew it was just that. Peter had been right to be mad at her for how she's been acting around these Night Worlder's. It was her fault that her and her brother fought, and Melody felt she really needed to stop getting to close to these scumbags, before it got too far. She maybe one of them, but she didn't want to be one of them. Plus there was also that thing she and Saylim had discussed before about...

Rider observed her, watching her every reaction like she was a clue that he carefully needed to watch in order to understand. He turned away from her, chuckling under his breath as he got his answer. "I guess so." He took another sip of his drink, watching the city lights below him, through the window. "But no worries. I'll make sure you warm up to me soon, again."

Melody turned back to him. Her face read anger. "Is this some kind of joke to you? I'm not just some play-thing you can just mess around with," Melody bit out. "And I am certainly not your friend. I am here on business that is the only reason I am here. I'm not here for you or Jez. _Got it_?" She refrained from showing how awful she felt when saying this to him. She squeezed her hands shut tight. She would not care about him; she kept telling herself this in her mind. She would not have sympathy for him, and she would not have any type feelings for him other than hate and disgust for him and his kind just like her family wants.

Rider didn't say anything at first. He just watched her, observing her through Melody's luminous blue eyes, as if he could see something she could not. "Crystal." Rider sat back, crossing his leg over the other. He looked unaffected by her words, which kind of bugged Melody. "But that's alright, _doll_. I'm not here to be friends either." Melody felt a ting of hurt by his words. _But this is what you wanted._ He smirked to her. "I want to be more than that."

Melody was speechless; she tried to fight back her cheeks from turning red at his words, but it was difficult. They still changed color.

"What the hell? Have you gone insane? Stop playing around and saying stupid things like that!"

Rider chuckled. "Embarrassed?"

"Wha—no!" _I'm not embarrassed_... Melody quickly looked away from him, looking everywhere but him.

Rider's amusement never faltered as he watched her. "Good because you shouldn't be." Melody looked back to him. His eyes where all serious, but his expression said humor. "Is it so unusual for a man to want a woman—_to want you?_ Is this the first time a man has attempted to gain your affection?"

Melody bit her lip. "No, bu—"

"Then what's the problem?"

_You're the problem,_ she wanted to say. He made her lose control every time he came near her; she felt connected to him in ways she couldn't describe. In ways she felt with no one else, and she refused to admit that she liked it. Melody had never felt this way with a man before, at least not in this way. Her heart pounded in her chest, she felt like at any moment she was going to have a heart attack. In the back of her mind, she kept hearing Saylim's voice as the word _soulmate_ rang in her head. She wanted to get away. This was why she didn't want to be near this man. He made her want to be with..._him_. And Melody hated this.

Rider got closer, as she moved away. She watched his hand warily as he brought it up to caress her cheek. "Don't you realize how special you are to me?" Melody held her breath. She didn't want this; she didn't want to feel his touch. His touch scared her. It made her feel things she could not understand. But she couldn't deny how warm his words made her feel inside. And that's what frightened her the most. She was losing control. She was feeling that jolt. She was seeing that thread again...

Rider saw the fear in her eyes and pulled back his hand. She was pulling away: she didn't want to be connected with him. He chuckled dryly. "No, I guess you wouldn't would you." _To think she's still frightened of me even after that whole incident before._ He downed the rest of his drink, placing it down on the table right beside him. His facial features all serious. He glanced out of his window. All he wanted was her affection, and even that was hard to gain.

Melody stared at him confusedly. "Are you angry?"

"No."

"Liar." Melody was quick to reply.

"And how do you know I'm lying, doll?" He glanced at her feeling his lip twitch.

"I-I don't. I just have this gut feeling like you are." The look she gave him was so innocent, like that of a child.

_She's already feeling the pull of the bond between us, and yet she still can't seem to wrap around whatever this is._

"Do you always get these gut feelings with anyone else?"

Melody didn't know how to respond to that. "I always follow my gut feeling ... But no, not the way I get it with you."

"Of course it would be different with me." Rider looked smug.

"...Why do you do that?" Melody blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Do what?" Rider looked amused.

"That, that look you always do. It makes you look like you have more to say even though you don't. Like you know something I don't, like you're only playing with me. I don't like it. Do you have something more to say? Because if you do, then say it. It's hard enough that I don't get you." _Curse this mouth of mine._ Melody felt like stuffing her mouth to stop herself from saying anymore.

But Rider wasn't fazed at all by her words; he still kept that teasing smile on his face. "So you do want to know me better like I you." He leaned back on his seat. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Th-that—no! I just don't get you, there's a difference!"

"Is there?"

"Yes!"

"So you don't feel a pull between us?"

"...No."

Rider grinned. "Now who's lying, doll?"

"See there you go—you're doing it again!"

"And your just trying to avoid the question," Rider retorted. Melody quieted down. "You're going to have to learn how to stop lying to me and yourself if you ever want me to tell you anything, doll."

"Then you better do the same," Melody challenged.

"Fine."

"Fine," Melody said looking away.

"Then shall we begin by making you feel comfortable while speaking to me? How about we play a little game of questions? I ask a question, you ask a question. Should I begin?" He smiled to her charmingly.

Melody didn't say anything, but glanced to him unsure, and Rider took this as a signal to begin.

"First question then—and no lying. When we first met, you were attracted to me, right?"

Melody looked flabbergasted. _How is this question supposed to make me feel remotely comfortable exactly? _"What kind of question is that? I'm not answering that kind of question!" She was about to get up and move away.

"Ah, ah, ah," Rider grabbed a hold of her wrist, holding her there in place, in her spot. She looked to him beat red.

He chuckled relishing this.

"You have to in order to get what you want."

"Yeah but—"

"You got to, or you'll never know what you want too." Rider shrugged.

Melody huffed flabbergasted. _I can't believe this!_ "Alright!" Melody glared at him "I thought you looked _decent_." Decent wasn't half of it, it was more like gorgeous, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She chose to stick with half of the truth, because in truth she did think he was good-looking, so she wasn't technically lying. "But then I got over it once you opened that big mouth of yours!"

"Ouch, that hurts love really." He put a hand to his heart feigning hurt.

"My turn. Your age, what is it?" Melody's cheeks were pink.

Rider was startled. He figured her first question would be about Hunter Redfern, or Clove, or anything to do with the Night World. He smirked. I guess that's not all that's in her mind, huhh. "19. Why?"

"No reason. It just has been bugging me for a while so I had to know," her eyes narrowed to the side, "but from the memory before, the time looked different." Melody was deep in thought. Her index finger rubbed at her lip thoughtfully. She gave him her attention after a while. "So that means you're not really nineteen. How old are you really?"

"I'ma feel like a pedophile if I tell you," Rider said cleverly.

"To bad. You got yourself into this, you can't back out now." Melody was waiting impatiently.

Rider laughed, yes actually laughed. It sounded fruity: nice and strong. It was pleasant to the ears, and Melody felt she could listen to it all day and never be bored of it. It was perfect; if a laugh could be perfect his was it.

"Alright, you got me there, doll." Rider rubbed a finger under his eye, stifling his laugh as much as he possibly could. "I'm 196 years old. I hope that doesn't change anything between us." He smiled at her darlingly.

_196?_ Her eyes bulged out. "That's a long time. You must have seen a lot."

"I do feel I have seen my fair share. But enough of that, because now it's my turn," he smiled slyly.

He sobered and leaned an arm on the table. "That time back in the club you told me you wouldn't hurt me because of all those people—is it true?"

Again she stuck with half of the truth. "Yes." But Rider continued to press with his stare and charming smile. "And?"

She cringed. _And?_ He didn't believe her? "I know you're not lying, but we both know there's more, so come, do tell."

Melody gave Rider a dirty look, but eventually gave in. "I didn't do anything because of those civilians, and, because I can't," she uttered.

"You can't?" Melody stopped him with her hand. "I believe it's my turn now," she said tightly.

"Right," Rider said with a considerate countenance.

"When we were...linked in mind that one time...were you forced to be with Hunter Redfern by your dad...?"

"...Yes." This was unexpected. He by far wasn't expecting this question to pop up. Actually, it was the last thing he expected to come up.

"...That must have been hard for you."

Rider shrugged. "I was just a kid, so it doesn't really matter now."

"But—"

"Plus it was bound to happen."

"...Why?" Melody just couldn't get this around her head.

"Isn't that the question of the day." His domineer didn't look dismal. Instead he looked content. Melody didn't like this.

Rider stretched, letting out a satisfied moan. "Why don't we end this little game here?" He checked his watch. "We still have a little bit more of time before we land. Why don't you use this time to take a quick nap?" He didn't look at her. His stare stuck to the window, looking out. He looked like a portrait of a man with many sad memories. Melody could tell—he looked calm—he talked calm—but he wasn't calm. His eyes had glazed up with old memories—memories that Melody knew nothing about.

Melody didn't know what to say to him but, "Yeah, sure, why not." She recognized the sympathy in her that she had for him, and it was growing as much as she didn't want it to.

She began to think what if it's him that Saylim was talking about—what if he's the one that's going to die? The more she thought about it, the more it terrified her.

* * *

Soon after they landed in San Francisco's airport, and there was still no sign of the sun coming out. Well since it was still four in the morning, so it was understandable.

The group, one by one, walked out of the plane, each with their own expression to show. First came Jez's anxious mug, then came Rider's rapt aspect, and after him came Peter and Melody. Peter was pissed and dazed while coming out of the plane. His stare was harshly fixed on Rider's body the whole time as he glared daggers at him, and in one hand he held a gun, pointed right at Rider. His finger sat lightly on the trigger, begging him to pull it. He looked muddled as one part of his hair stuck out at one end. Melody could hear his nostrils flaring out as his breathing increased from his anger.

Melody sighed, tiredly, pressing a hand to her eyes. "Peter, will you put that God damned thing away already!"

"Hell no," he said. "What if that leech tries something funny again? He could spring at any time! I ain't gonna fall for it a second time." He would make sure he was ready for it this time.

Melody let out another breath of air unable to get through to the idiot. Luckily, Rider was there to save the day. "You know, not even I have all the money and compulsion in the world to stop the security from tackling you down and strapping you up and whisking you away to some kind of terrorist security base." He grinned and looked at Peter lamely.

"_Yeah_, and I bet you would like that wouldn't you." Peter scowled.

"Why yes, I would actually." Rider's grin grew wider. "I wouldn't mind the entertainment at all."

Peter clocked back his gun. "Oh, bloodsucker, don't test me. I'm right there—right at the edge of shooting you."

"Rider please, can you stop pestering him, _and you_," Melody pointed a finger at Peter. "Put that thing away, _now_!"

Peter glowered at her. _Why is she screaming at me for? I'm the one that was attacked, dammit!_ He kept that stubborn look plastered on his face for a few more seconds, when finally he gave in. "_Alright_! But if he does something—anything—one little twitch—and I'm shooting him!" He put his gun away, but kept his knife close. "I'm keeping this close just in case. You never know when he may spring." The thing was as big as a kitchen knife, there was absolutely no way the security wouldn't stop him!

Melody rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up fed-up, while Rider held this cocky smirk molded on his face.

Jez tapped her foot, impatiently, while staring at the sky, wishing the sun would slow down its pace before fully coming up. She glanced at the group, exhaling through her nose. "Look, I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting out of here." She preceded forward.

"I'm all for that one." Rider followed after, still looking self-satisfied.

"For once we see eye to eye," Melody confided to Rider, coming up beside him.

He grinned down to her. "Maybe that's a sign." He placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, and in the meantime, Peter grabbed that arm and flung it back to Rider, while getting in between Rider and Melody. He glared at Rider, and cleared his throat. "Shall we?" Peter asked his sister.

Melody stared up at him, deadpanned. "What?" he asked her. But Melody didn't say anything; she just walked wordlessly along her brother and Rider. This was going to be a long freaking day, she thought, mentally stressed.

"You were so lucky those security guards knew Rider," Melody said to Peter, a vein popping out of her head. They still walked in the airport, and they were making their way to the exit. "I mean, did you see that guy getting ready to give you a cavity check? He even snapped back his glove just for show. He looked like he was very serious about his job and was going to give you a thorough checking."

Rider snorted and covered it up by looking the other way. He tried to keep an indifferent face as he walked, but they were no fools, they heard him, well Melody and Jez more so then Peter.

Peter scowled at him. _This asshole. _"It would never have gotten that far, and you both know it."

"That's true," Melody conceited. "I know you wouldn't have let that happen, and when push comes to shove, we both know I wouldn't have let anything bad happen to you..._ever_," she added the last part to herself, darkly looking to the side. No one had caught that last part but Jez and Rider. They both narrowed their eyes at her, seeing more to that one line then they should.

They didn't comment about it, preferring to not ask a question the other did not want to answer.

Jez was the first to make her way out of the airport completely, and the first thing she did was glance about her, looking for something. "Where is it?" She turned to the group. "Rider, you said my bike would be here waiting for me once we've landed. Where is it?"

"Relax Jez. It'll be here."

"But what about my uncle Jim? Claire wakes up at five to get ready: she'll be up soon!"

"Don't worry, you'll make it." Rider put his arm around her. "I have faith in your traffic skills." He smirked down at her. He looked calm, too calm. Jez didn't like it. She let out an irritated sound from her lips, and clawed off his arm.

"Rider, if I don't make it, I swear to God I will—"

"Oh look, our rides here," Rider pointed out, nervously. "And so is yours." He gestured to the bike, roaring, right behind his chauffeur's silver Mercedes Benz. The blonde woman in black from before stepped off the bike. She took of her helmet and glanced to Rider, expressionlessly.

Meanwhile, Rider looked like he had just seen an angel. "_Reseda_, might I add how wonderful it is to see you right now." He stepped away from Jez who looked like she was about to throttle him, and towards the unresponsive blonde woman. "_Dear sweet Rosa_," he kissed her palm. "Take the whole day off." Rider looked as jolly as ever, so much so that it looked like a parade was bound to pop out from behind him. But really, how could he not have been happy right now? He got to keep his life; that would make any man as enthusiastic.

"I'm glad I've pleased my master," Reseda bowed. "But there is no need for that. I do what I do perfectly because that is how my master wishes it. I do not need special treatment because of it."

"Nonsense Reseda! If you keep working as hard as you do, you'll ware out! And we wouldn't want that now would we?" Rider smiled down at her knowingly. He was currently walking and pushing her away to go on her own. "Take the jet where ever you'd like to go. Your trip—everything—is on me, dear Rosa." The woman could not even protest as he pushed her inside the airport, leaving her there, standing there on her own looking, for the first time, completely lost. She held one hand up towards her master, bidding for him to come back. The group could see her through the glass of the sliding door, unsure of what to do.

"See," Rider beamed, walking back to them, forgetting Reseda. "I told you it would be here."

Jez gave him a dirty look, but proceeded forward to her bike, checking it for anything unusual or different; it was fine. "Alright Herondale, so you weren't lying." Rider opened his mouth. "_But_," Jez cut him off, pointing a finger at him. "It was still late."

"_Right_," he chuckled. "I'll be more mindful next time."

Jez nodded, "You better." She glanced up once more. "It's getting bright. I should go." She looked back to Rider. "So I'll see you later today?"

"Yeah. At Morgead's place," he added.

"Yeah," Jez agreed. But before placing her helmet on, Jez's silver blue eyes stared at Peter, they looked dead set. "Peter," she began. "If you know what's best for you, you'll not touch a single hair on Rider, because if you do, you'll wake up without a dick." The threat was obviously there laced in her words.

Peter looked shocked; his face drained of color. Suddenly he grinned. "I won't make any promises you won't find him dead," he said to Jez. Her hands on her helmet tightened. He liked that spunk in her eyes, but Peter would never admit he liked her as a friend.

He continued, "But what if it's not me? What if I'm not the one that killed him, what then?" Peter's gaze flicked to Melody; her face was inscrutable. "I don't think you'll be able to threaten her with castration."

Humored, Jez chuckled. "I don't think I'll need to threaten Melody with anything. She won't hurt him. It's you I'm worried about."

Melody glared at Jez. "And how do you know I won't?" She was sick and tired of people speaking for her without her consent. Plus, she was very curious to know if Jez knew why she couldn't hurt Rider. Was it because he told her? Melody looked to Rider. _No, he isn't the type to do that. Is he?_ Melody didn't know. Melody had only known him for two days, that wasn't exactly a long time. But it was true what he had said, she did feel the pull with him, a pull so strong it felt like she knew him forever. As long as she could remember she thought.

Rider glanced up to her, feeling her stare on him. He showed her a genuine smile_. I didn't tell her if that's what you're thinking,_ he sent.

_But then why is she saying that?_ Melody let her worry show in the link. _Am I really being obvious?_

Rider snickered. _Not at all, doll. You hide your feelings very well, too well in fact. It is even hard for me to notice,_ he confessed.

_I see,_ she replied. Her eyes came back up to Jez who had the most provoking smile Melody had ever seen. It irritated her. "What?" she spat.

"The fact that you don't know what is going on between you two makes this whole situation so much better," Jez said, putting on her helmet and riding away.

"Wha—wait! What do you mean I don't know what's going on between us? What don't I know?" Melody yelled after her, running after her and stopped in the middle of the street, the motorcycle leaving her in the dust.

"What don't I know," she uttered, placing her hands on her knees, begging for an answer to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but I'm sure whatever it is, it isn't good, so it's best you don't get too into it." Peter stood right behind her, his eyes as sharp as ever. "You might regret it for the rest of your life."

Melody stared back at him, unsure of what to say to him. Her eyes then regarded Rider. He stood in the back, watching her as well. Melody couldn't read him. His handsome features closed from everyone...

This upset Melody, because it only made her feel like her emotions really were being manipulated by him. She shut her eyes tight looking away from him, also closing herself in. Whatever tricks he may have, Melody wouldn't fall for them, even if she was beginning to get feelings for the vampire.

* * *

The ride to this man's_—_Morgead's place_—_was excessively long and quiet. No one said a word as the driver drove them to their destination. At first Rider had tried to break the tautness in the car, but his attempts were just unsuccessful. The air was way too thick for him to break, especially since he too was feeling reserved. So he just stuck with saying nothing while keeping his features passive. He felt there was no reason for him to act enthusiastic if there was nothing to gain out of it. But really, he would have felt so much better if the seating arrangements weren't tinkered with by the stupid overprotective human brother. It went like this, beginning from the left: Melody, Peter and then Rider. He growled in annoyance. _Troublesome mole!  
_  
The driver turned a corner, and waited at a red light. Rider watched the light nonchalantly, waiting for it to change. The house wasn't that far from where they stood. But now the difficult part would come. Rider would have to trust these two not to come back to this home with intent to kill and force information about the Night World out of Morgead because he was a vampire. After all, his people still came first.

He regarded Peter and Melody coolly. He didn't break the silence however, until the car began to move again. "Before we get there," he commenced lowly. "I need you two to give me your word that you will not come back to this house with ill wills at hand."

"And why would we do that? It's not like we just randomly kill your kind for no reason, vampire. We have morals too you know," Peter disclosed. He hated stooping so low as explaining this and to a vampire nonetheless.

"Yeah Rider," Melody supported her brother. "Don't think so low of us too. We only attack those that have harmed us. We do not bring the innocent in our quarrels. At least we don't." She motioned between her and her brother. Her senses piqued. She eyeballed him, "Unless he isn't innocent?"

"Yeah, about that," Rider came about this carefully. "Morgead isn't the innocent type. He doesn't like humans, and he trusts no one."

"Oh, there's a shocker. How many of us didn't see that one coming?" Peter looked around him as if looking for raised hands.

Rider scowled at the brown haired buffoon. "Look, just promise you won't say or do anything stupid. I really don't need you all killing each other and having both yours and his gang coming back for blood. I don't want to end up seeing your dead bodies on the news," he added the last part to himself.

Melody reached out and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry; we'll be good, promise." She beamed up at him, taking him and Peter by surprise. She then took a pause, realizing what she had done and pulled back, sitting back and stuttering. "Uh-um, yeah, so yeah, we-we pro-promise." She shifted her gaze to the window, preferring to look out at this time.

Peter glowered, observing his sister.

_What the hell was wrong with her?_ He really wanted to know.

* * *

They walked up the stairs of some pretty decent building, while keeping their surroundings in mind, just in case, until they finally made it to their main door they had been searching for. Rider didn't hesitate and knocked first a couple times. They waited, hearing a mattress creek and a heavy body thud on the ground. Melody heard someone curse and get up, making their way to the door. The person unbolted their door; it was like a whole series of locks. Melody wondered how many did this guy need, and if he was really alright. The door opened, only a fraction, to reveal a stunning guy with dark feature and milky skin and beautiful dark green eyes. He was tall and very muscular. A perfect dark hunk!

Melody cleared her throat and kept her face passive. "Um hello." She waved, standing in the corner beside Rider. Morgead regarded her unsurely. The first thought that came to his mind was _who the hell left this child here on my front door?  
_  
"I don't want any cookies," he said lamely, about to close the door.

But a familiar chuckle caught his attention after. He knew who that was. He glanced up to meet the golden eyes of that same kiss-ass he has known for years. "Long time no see, Morgy." Rider snickered.

Morgead gave Rider a dirty look and proceeded to slam the door on his face. But a foot stopped him.

"Get your fucking foot about of my doors way before I rip it off!" There was no way in hell this kiss-ass was coming into his apartment.

But Rider didn't yield. "Oh I don't think Jez would like that at all."

Morgead stopped, giving Rider a wary look. "And since when do I care what Jez thinks. She abandoned the group, remember?" Morgead literally lied through his teeth.

"Oh don't think you can fool me, little Morgy. I know your secret already."

Morgead stiffened barring his teeth at Rider. "What do you want, kiss-ass? Did the counsel finally see how useless you are and threw you out?"

"As exciting as that sounds, no, as a matter of fact they haven't. Which is such a shame really," Rider's crooked smirk calmed. "Jez sent me."

* * *

**A/N: **Hurray! Morgead showed up in this chapter. I used to love Morgead in Nightworld, and Ash, and Quinn, and Delos! I just love badass plain and simple lol


	10. Chapter 10: First Attack

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Chapter 10: _First attack_**

**Author's Note: **So as you can see another chapter is updated!^-^ And with Morgead in it—again! I can't help but love me my bad boys!

On other note, I would like to point out in this story Morgead and Jez _know_ Lily, unlike in L.J. Smith's amazing story the "Night World series," where they both were clueless about the girl, and only knew her by name. That is all! Please leave me some constructive criticism on how my story or writing or anything in general that could help better this story. I always like learning something new when it comes to literature. So please don't hesitate to post your predictions about what you believe will happen in the future, or what you wouldn't like to see happen.

**Summary: **Melody, a seventeen year old hybrid, is seen in every way as the embodiment of badass, fighting against vampires &amp; werewolves in a warehouse—for revenge, alongside her wrathful &amp; maybe a little psychotic human brother—but wait human? What's up with that? Follow Melody as she struggles to cope with her bad tempered brother and her vampire soulmate who just won't leave her alone no matter how hard she tries to stay away.

**Disclaimer: **Night World is still not mine, but that's okay, because this storyline is!\\(^0^)/

* * *

"Jez did?"

Morgead considered this some more. He closed his eyes displeased. Leave it to Jez to bring this guy in on their plans. Just what was it she was trying to gain? Morgead opened his eyes and glared at Rider.

"And who are they," Morgead looked to Melody and Peter. His nostrils flared at the smell of Peter. He bared his fangs. "Aye Rider, tell me something, since when did you start loving _humans_?"

"Since three days ago when he and his psychotic _bitch_ of a sister tried to kill us." Peter's ember eyes flared bitterly with a disgust of his own. "And don't worry, we're just as thrilled to be here, like you," he added the last part sarcastically. He couldn't stand the fact that there was a vampire right in front of him giving him weird faces like he was a meager cockroach. It infuriated—him—a Petrelli.

To their surprise, Morgead grinned, savagely. "You mean to tell me that this _guy_ lost? Against _you_—a _human_?" Morgead cackled. Oh this was fantastic! And here he thought his day was ruined the moment he had opened the door, not to find _Jez_, but Rider. "You lost—to a _human_?" He now laughed in Rider's face, the door now wide open.

Neither Melody nor Rider found this funny in the least, while Peter on the other hand found this very offensive. He smirked, a very dark smirk, looking to Morgead. He pulled out his knife, and twirled it in his hand. "Would you like to lose to one also?" he asked Morgead, dangerously, ready for a match with a vampire, ready to prove his worth.

Morgead just grinned with a Viking's intent, wondering exactly how good this human really was. "Sounds like fun; I've never fought a human I couldn't beat. This might be a nice experience for me." He stepped up, only to be blocked by a tiny little thing.

A growl left Melody's lips as she glared up at Morgead. She held a hand back, pressed on Peter's chest, preventing him from progressing even further up. "He is not yours to play with, _vampire_. Leave him alone. We're only here because we were told to come here to look at a tape you have." Melody's ice blue eyes shone like a cats, and her nose crinkled till her fangs were exposed. "Peter," she spoke not looking behind her, "remember the promise you made in the car. So don't you dare do anything stupid."

Peter scuffed, placing his weapon away. "Yeah, I remember, as much as I don't want to."

Morgead huffed and crossed his arms. "You must be a Daybreaker since you're so fond of that human," Morgead said, bending a little to her height so that he may see her face more clearly. He was amazed to see so much hatred and defensiveness in her eyes, and wondered why that was.

This time Rider pushed her back, protectively. "She is no such thing, Morgead. Now, if you don't mind, we'd much rather have this conversation inside." He waited to be let in.

Morgead stared between him and Melody in wonder. _Rider, protecting someone else that wasn't himself or Hunter Redfern?_ This was certainly unexpected, and definitely strange. He glanced down the hall and to the other way before moving out of the way, and begrudgingly letting them in.

The group of three went in wordlessly.

They stepped into a decent room. There was a couch, TV, bed, fridge, food, a bathroom, and the siblings felt that was good enough. They liked the place. They also saw the countless deadly weapons lying on the ground in the corner.

"Those are some dangerous weapons. I didn't know you where into that kind of thing." Peter wiggled his eyebrows at Morgead.

Morgead shut his door. "I'm not," he simply said. "I was training and forgot to put them away."

"Don't you think that's a little too irresponsible of you in your part?" Peter walked around the room, eyeing everything he could, and picking up random trinkets to look at them or under them.

Morgead wasn't following. "What I'm saying is what if some random human decided to walk in, uninvitedly, and sees these deadly weapons and then, decides to use them against you—without you knowing?" Peter eyed him from where he stood by the scattered objects.

"Peter," Melody's voice held a warning tone to it.

"What? I'm only saying." He put the weapon down, and walked back to where his sister and Rider stood.

Morgead gave him a suspicious look, as did Rider.

"What are you trying to say, that _you'll_ be that human?" Morgead couldn't believe it.

Peter only smiled, a real devils smile. "Now why would I wanna do that?" Melody sent him a look that said 'shut up.'

"Look, why don't we change the subject now, and take a look at that tape?" She tried her best to turn the conversation around to something more progressive, like seeing that tape.

"And why would we do that?" Morgead sat down, looking brash.

"Um, I don't know, because that's what we came here to do," Peter replied, brusquely.

"So you say, but I never said I was gonna let you see it, even if Jez said she would let you in on this. I never agreed to it, so why should I trust you?" Morgead crossed his leg. "I don't even know you, and he's not helping your case so much," Morgead pointed to Rider.

Rider pointed at himself, and then looked behind him as if looking for someone else, pretending to be clueless. "_Me_?" he said. "How could you say that when I'm not even saying anything slightly retarded to you. If anything, you should be pointing to that moron over there." Rider indicated to Peter. "He's someone anyone would dislike."

Morgead rubbed at his chin, "hm, you make a good point."

Peter scowled. "Well you two aren't exactly frolicking with fans either, jackasses."

"So," Morgead shrugged, "like I need fans. I could care less."

"As could I," Rider complied. "But I wouldn't say I don't have women standing in line for a chance to be with me." Rider smirked.

Melody groaned disgusted, elbowing him in the side, hard. "Ugh, don't be a pig, goldilocks." Her eyes were icy. "It's not sightly," she said, throwing him back his words, the same words he said in the jet to Peter.

Rider grunted at the impact of her hit. He bent a small fraction, one hand at his abdomen. That hit really did hurt. He could feel how much his words had bothered her, and in the end he had to deal with the consequences for them. He glanced up at her; Melody was pouting, her arms crossed, and her eyes narrowed to the side, peeved. He could tell she was a little shocked by her action and was trying to get some sense around the stunt she just pulled. With a strong face, he stood tall, a hand still at his side. His lip twitched at her jealous reaction and words. He got closer to her. "Of course you must know that none of those girls compare to you, doll—"

"Save it for someone else who cares!" Melody pushed his face away, with her left hand. She was still shocked at what she had just done. _Why am I reacting like this, it's not like I like him that much! Ugh, I'm acting like such a little girl! But what he said really pissed me off._ She refrained from looking at her brother, whom she knew was frowning at her, and focused on Morgead's foolish face; the guy was grinning like there was no tomorrow at Rider, who scowled at him.

"Is there something particular you want to say to me that you're smiling at me like some lovesick fool?" Rider asked Morgead unpleasantly. He was still brooding over his rejection. "Are you finally realizing your love for me?" Rider joked, placing a hand to his heart.

"You wish, bootlicker," Morgead reciprocated menacingly, then after held a wicked grin. "I just thought how interesting it was that you not only protect that girl, but you swoon at her feet like some dog in heat. It's almost like you've..." His words were lost as realization hit Morgead as he looked up at Rider.

"No, it can't be." That stupid smile never left his lips. He cackled with awareness.

Rider's eyes pierced Morgead as they stared at him.

"I wonder what Lily will think once she finds out!" Morgead clutch his stomach, laughing in Rider's face. It was the only sound in the room as it echoed in the room. Rider had unexpectedly gone quiet at this comment. His pasture was hard and stiffened, and his face was too hidden to read. It was scary to say the least. A new Rider neither of the siblings had seen.

Suddenly, Rider grabbed Morgead by his shirt, pushing him as far away from the rest as he could. His profile changed, vehemently. He came closer to his ear and whispered enough where only Morgead could hear. Every word he spoke was threatening and straight to the point. "She will not find out, _got it_?" He had never looked more evil then he did then, even Morgead was shaken by his stare. Every word he said was ruthless and cold, the complete opposite of how Rider proclaimed himself around other people.

But Morgead recovered quickly. He sneered. "Now there is the Rider I know. I was wondering where he went. But of course, I should have known he couldn't have been restraint for long. He was bound to come out sooner or later and play, am I right?" Morgead then asked, getting closer with his own viciousness.

Rider held him even tighter. "Just don't say anything unnecessary, you got that?"

"Like what? _Love_—_soulmate_—_Lily_?" Morgead mocked, his grin getting wider and wider each time Rider looked at him. "Which is it, Herondale?" Morgead pushed him off.

"Like anything that comes out of your mouth that doesn't involve the video," Rider answered spitefully.

"Um, Rider, is everything okay?" Melody advanced up, looking between the two guys closely. Her guard was up, prepared for anything. She hadn't known Rider for long, and yes he did immeasurably pick fights with Peter, for whatever stupid reason it was. But even she thought how peculiar it was for Rider to suddenly do what he did.

"Ah, just leave them Mel's. Let the two bloodsuckers kill each other, it will be better that way for all of us."

"Ugh," Melody blew out, agitated. "Will you shut up!?"

"Damn, what made you so cranky?"

Melody huffed, ignoring Peter. "Rider, are you okay over there?" she practically screamed.

"Yes." He refrained from laughing at her frustration. The dark look he had already gone. "We're fine."

"Hey bootlicker, your soulmate sure is weird." Morgead walked up beside Rider, babbling quietly to his ear.

"And yours isn't any better," Rider smirked that perfect, sexy, heart throbbing smirk.

Morgead stopped and growled. "Yeah, well, I feel sorry for you!"

Rider turned back. "And I feel bad for that come back."

"Will you all shut up!" Melody yelled. She glared at Morgead. "Look you, I came here for a video because I made a deal with your girlfriend, so if I want my information fast, I need to see that tape, and if you don't show me, then—dammit—I will raid your house!" Melody lost it. But how couldn't she, she was cranky and tired, and just freaking tired of all these stupid guys fighting like a bunch of little girls!

Morgead shrugged. "Not my problem. And, how do I know if I do, you won't take the reward right away?"

"Because I'm not interested in any fucking reward! I just want to catch the fucking bastard that blew up my place so I can skin him alive, _slowly_!"

Morgead's eyes bugged out. He looked to Rider. "What the hell is she talking about?"

"If we tell you, will you show us the tape?"

"That depends. Again, what's in it for me?"

"Jez was also involved. Maybe that will change your mind." This definitely got Morgead's attention.

"Alright, now I'm listening."

They told him what happened, and who Jez saw do it. It wasn't long after that Morgead began to get heated too.

"Clove—that sneaky little bitch! I knew he was bad news the moment he came out from that little ditch he and his sister had been hiding in for hundreds of years," Morgead said enraged.

"Yeah, so that's why we need to see that tape, so that I—"

"_We_," Peter corrected.

"Thank you. _We_ can go and rip the neck out of that witch bastard!" Melody finished.

"So, what do you say? Will you show it to us?" Rider said after.

Morgead stared them all down. "Will I show it to you?" He thought about this some more. His eyes shifted from all three of them. "A bootlicker, a dumb human, and a lost shifter—all the things I don't like in one room. Hm, should I?"

"Yes, you should!" Melody stood up. "You promised." Her eyes grew cold.

Morgead laughed. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" He got up and went to look for the tape. When he came back, he was holding it in his hands. "But before I show this to you, Rider, you got to tell those old farts to give me a seat. I will only ever hand this guy to them if they give me that power." He was dead serious.

Melody opened her mouth to ask what he was referring to, but Rider stopped her by holding his hand up in front of her. "As you wish; thorn in my ass."

Morgead's visage darkened at the old nickname Rider always called him. "Fucking bootlicker always ruining my mood!" He turned from them, and put the tape in the old VCR by the TV. Sadly, they never got to see it, because the moment he had placed the object in the VCR, Morgead's door got busted open.

Nevertheless, Rider, Melody and Morgead had seen it coming before it even happened. They all four whirled around to face their new guests. Peter with his guns already out, and the rest barring their fangs.

Night Worlder's of all sizes clustered into the room; witches casted spells to shoot objects at them faster than any bullet, before they even had a chance to react.

"Rider!"

"Watch out!" Rider tackled Melody to the ground before she could be shot at. They fell behind the couch.

"Peter!" Melody yelled, reaching out to her brother once before landing on her back. The last thing she saw as she fell was Peter's guns shooting out rapidly.

She fell hard on Rider's arm. She was sure she had bruised it. She was safely hidden under Rider's hold, securely covered from any on coming attacks. He looked down to her. "Melody, you okay?" he asked her finally calling her by her name other than doll. It seemed he only ever called her by her name whenever they were in a dangerous situation or in each other's spell.

"Yeah," she softly said. She was. She had lost herself in his eyes, but soon recovered.

"Good," he said. She pulled away from him, scared that if she stayed in his arms for too long, something awful would happen, like always.

He didn't look affected however, too aware of his surroundings. There were sounds of fighting and gun shots being shot in the area. Rider stood stiffly back on the couch, trying his best to look out. "On my single, we're jumping out. I want you to stay behind me, okay? I don't want you getting hurt." He hadn't looked at her until now. His features had all kinds of emotions running through them: defense, unease, care, anger, and above all something Melody believed she would never see: _love_.

He positioned himself. "Wait!" Melody stopped him. "I should be telling you that!" For the first time in forever, she actually looked worried for him, other than anyone else. She had always felt it, but never showed it. Her hand trembled as she clutched his blue button up. "What if something happens to you? I don't want that in my conscious!" She shook her head. "Please, for safety reasons, you stay behind me." She almost felt like crying. She really was genuinely worried for him.

Rider touched her cheek, swayed by her words. "Are you kidding me? I can't do that. It would only kill me in the end if something bad happened to you."

"And how do you think I feel? I-I still don't understand these feelings, but I can't watch you die. Just imagining it kills me inside." A tear slid down her cheek.

He removed it with his thumb. Finally she was giving into it—to him. This was all he ever wanted—in a pretty messed up situation—but still what he wanted.

He grabbed her and kissed her hard but passionately. Sadly they didn't have time to fall too into it as he released her. They both gasped for breaths. He said, "That feeling alone is because your my soulmate, remember that, love."

"...I-I'm, I'm your what?"

Rider chuckled. "I'll explain it to you later, just get ready."

"Wait!" She grabbed him by his wrist. She should have known. But inside she had always known that deep down she was his soulmate. She just never gave herself the time to put everything together.

She glanced up and into his gorgeous golden eyes. "We'll go together—at the same time." She looked determined as he.

He grinned at her wickedly. "Together then it is."

She smiled up at him, nodding curtly.

"Get ready," he said.

"_Mm_!" She nodded.

"_NOW_!" he yelled. They both jumped out at the same time, both going towards the same direction, where a mob of Night Worlder's stood fighting against Peter. On the other side, Morgead took care of a bunch of enemies on his own.

Melody transformed, taking down the first bad guy she saw. She didn't hesitate to go for the next one, and the next one, and the guy after that. Meanwhile, Rider fought alongside her in sync with her moves. Sometimes they'd even take out a few together. They looked like the perfect team, like they had been meant to work together all along. They looked perfect together, like they had known each other for years, like they could read each other's mind to anticipate what the other would do next. And Peter had undoubtedly noticed, to his disappointment. He refused to admit to himself that they had a connection somehow.

He shot a vampire in the head, venting his annoyance, and finding this a good way to do so.

"Peter, Melody says if you're alright?" Rider said through the noise. It seems he had come upon one of Morgead's weapons while fighting. He slashed through another vampire.

Peter glared at him, but nonetheless felt his sister's worried stare.

"I'm fine," he sent back.

"You're not hurt anywhere?"

"No."

"So that's not your blood then?"

Peter sidestepped a vampire, and cut through his abdomen. "No," he said one last time.

Rider understood. The boy didn't want to talk, and he certainly wasn't going to pester him too, even though his soulmate was the one asking him all these questions. He was only saying them for her, because at the moment, she couldn't speak out loud.

They heard a noise from behind them, and turned just in time to see Morgead get hit in the neck. He lost consciousness. He was caught by surprise, they noted. While fighting, Morgead was hit in the neck by another enemy he did not see creep up behind him. It was a nasty way to go, and very much unfair, but then again, he couldn't complain. He was unconscious. But even so, by the looks of things, the guy had taken out a fair amount of the enemy from their group, leaving the rest as easy picking.

"Morgead!" Rider shouted, making his way through the crowd of enemies and to Morgead. Sure they may have their differences, and sometimes they both just really hated each other with a fierce passion, but that didn't mean Rider was going to leave him for dead. He was still something remotely close to family, to him and especially to Jez. If she found out he let her soulmate die. Well, Rider didn't know what she would do, and he didn't want to find out either.

With a skill that no knight could muster, Rider sliced through the foe in his way; his snack wood blade cleanly going through their flesh like butter. Their blood squirted out of them as they cried from his blows. It was horrid to watch, but nothing the siblings couldn't handle.

Melody didn't delay to come to his aid as she too helped him get through, and Peter never faltered at coming to hers. He shot one enemy after the other, until he had run out of ammo, in which case he took out his blade to fight with next, slowing him down marginally.

Bodies littered their feet, and just when they thought it was never going to end, more came in. There must have been twenty of them, maybe even more outside. It got to the point that they began to push them back. They saw from the corner of their eyes as Morgead was being dragged out.

Rider cursed. "Get the fuck off him!" He was storming with rage. These men weren't just any group of men. These were the Redfern's men, come to strike them down. Someone had sent them, and Rider had a feeling _who_ it was. He didn't have to say her name to know.

His senses peaked as he heard a distinct laugh come from behind the cluster of men, from the front door. Someone had stepped into the room. The group stopped their fighting as they all pointed their weapons warningly at Rider, Melody, and Peter. They were surrounded with no way out.

They glanced up at the guy coming in; the heel of his shoe clicking away as he walked. His sliver blonde hair and violet eyes clashing with the dark room. He stifled a psychotic, yet gleeful laugh. "What a mess. What a mess!" He emphasized this by twirled around him, his arms out as well. "Not even the knights of the Dark Kingdom are this messy. I mean just look at all this blood. What a waist." He looked disappointed, and then to Rider. "Long time no see, _Rider: the traitor_."

"And you, _Clove: the follower_," Rider bared his fangs.

Melody snarled, _Clove—!  
_  
Rider caught her before she sprung. However, it came as difficult for him because holding back a struggling healthy 400 pound female tiger wasn't exactly what he called easy or fun. She wanted to tell him to get out of her way as she struggled to get past him, but Rider merely gave her a patient look. The gesture certainly stopping her in her tracks. Once that was done, he turned back to the man standing before him. "I see you're still following orders. Hasn't it gotten a little boring now that you're out of that ghastly Kingdom? Then again, dogs will always be dogs."

"You're in a terrible situation right now, so I suggest you keep that mouth shut if you want to live!" Clove was insulted. He would not let someone speak to him like this, _especially_ a traitor.

"Oh, and who said I would be dying here, today?" Rider looked more intimidating than usual.

Clove merely snickered. "Oh but didn't you hear?"

Rider lifted a curious brow at him. "Hear what?"

"Lily wants you dead. She doesn't want you around anymore. She asked me, and I quote 'kill Rider and bring me his body." Clove waited with a disgusting smile, for Rider's frightened reaction. It never happened.

Rider then grinned, a brilliant smile. "Finally. I have been waiting for over a hundred years for that psychotic bitch to get off my sac. You have no idea how thrilled I am at hearing your message."

Clove, at first scowled at his reply, but then brought back that sneer. "Oh, but I doubt you will be so happy when you hear what she has planned for that _disgusting_ hybrid."

Rider stiffened, his eyes practically popped out at the news. "What has she done to Jez?" His husky voice grew sharp. He advanced towards him, only to be stopped by the group surrounding them. He glared at them all. "If you all don't want to die, I suggest you move," he said. "My business isn't with you, it's with _him_!" His golden eyes stared dangerously at the man that stood behind his little lackeys. Clove had a huge smirk plastered on his face.

Clove chuckled. "Well, if you must now, she's probably puppy chow as we speak."

Rider bared his teeth at him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He made an attempt to jump for his neck. He didn't care who stepped in his way. They would all be killed in an instant once they did that. However, he was so blinded by his rage that he didn't see one of the men standing right beside him, come up from behind him with a large stake in his hand; he was moving too fast for Rider to even dodge once he noticed.

But Melody saw it, and the first thing she did was jump in the way.

"_RIDER_!" she screamed warning him, "WATCH OUT!"

It all happened in a flash, too fast for everyone to even blink. The room had gone silent as everyone turned to see what was all the commotion.

Rider had heard her yells of warning, and now, slowly his eye narrowed to look behind him and witness the scene. They flashed, showing his concern for his soulmate, and hoping to God she didn't do anything stupid. His eyes grew large at the sight.

Melody let out a small gasp. She coughed blood out of her mouth. She had shape shifted back. Her hands were spread out like a shield, protecting Rider from behind. She had a huge whole in the middle of her abdomen, as the tip of the stake embedded in her stomach showed from behind her back. She was bleeding out excessively, and she was in brutal pain. She spasms from the agony it brought her, but Melody wouldn't go down just yet. Her eyes flared up a lightning blue color as she looked up to the man that did this to her. A low roar left her lips as they parted, and then, with her hands, she grabbed the man's head that stabbed her and with all her might twisted it till it broke and ripped off from its spot. It was easy, it was like snapping a twig for Melody; even in this state she could manage just that. Blood squirted out from the large opening in the middle of his shoulders, some droplets falling on her form. She was unaffected by it. Melody was in that state where nothing in the world mattered to her. He instantly died, falling over, limp. She dropped his head and watched it roll to the side. The scene was gruesome to watch. For a split moment, fear crept into the men surrounding her, Rider, and her brother.

She hunched over, and put a hand on her stomach, feeling as blood covered it. She tried not to put too much pressure on the sensitive area around the wooden stake. A shock of pain ran up her build. She felt like gagging as a warm metallic liquid filled her mouth. She began to see stars as her eyes blurred. She was going to fainting she realized, and all she could smell was blood. She should be gagging at the smell, but unexpectedly it was the sweetest thing she had ever smelled. She gazed down at her soaked up shirt. Her mind was moving so slow, like she was watching a movie in slow motion. All sound left her and, for a moment, it was just her and her mind. Damn, she was hurt really bad. Just looking at it was bad, but Melody couldn't look away. She was dying, and she was okay with it, because she had prevented the man that held her heart from getting hurt. But despite all this, she was still scared. The idea of death still frightened her, but in a comfortable way. Who knew that could be possible?

She never figured she would be dying at the age of seventeen, though. Melody had always pictured herself making a normal life for herself. She always pictured herself getting out of her father's gang and finishing her education, and becoming a kindergarten teacher or a doctor or something... She always wanted to get married and always pictured herself walking down that aisle with her father by her side as that sucker that had won her over waited for her as they both met eyes, and they both saw as the love they so dearly felt for each other passed between them, while Peter stood beside him smiling genuinely in his black tuxedo, looking as handsome as ever, and Bobby stood beside Peter as Ginger stood across from him. Only she had always pictured Oliver, her best friend, standing there in the grooms spot. However, now that she pictured it, it wasn't Oliver standing there, but Rider, smiling that devilishly handsome smile at her. His eyes were so warm, always filled with love she thought. She felt like kissing them. He looked like an angel waiting for her in his white suit on the altar. His hand reached out to her, and she reached for it. She felt her lips spread into a beautiful grin.

...Only that wasn't reality. But Melody wished it was. She came back to reality.

She felt this warm tingly feeling crawl up her fingers. It felt like she had dipped her hand in a fire and at the same time in a freezing bowl of ice, only neither hurt. In a weird way it was pleasant, yet confusing. Her fingers sparked. Literally they sparked blue, like lightning, but just barely. She could feel the heat so closely radiating off of it and on her fingers. It was like nothing she had ever felt. It was hot, probably as hot as the sun, but at the same time cold, cold as space itself.

She looked to her hand in wonder, forgetting that she had just been impaled.

_What was this?_ She didn't know, but she could use this. She could. She knew she could. She could use this against those that hurt her that we're trying to hurt her. But what was the point?

There was just no point.

Melody didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to fall into that unconsciousness and just sleep and dream of that story of Rider waiting for her in the altar—_forever_. That sounded really nice at the moment. She preferred that then fighting. She disabled that power, and let that darkness consume her instead.

_Maybe this is for the best._ She'd rather prefer herself dying then her soulmate. Plus this was bound to happen right? In order to prevent that one death from happening wouldn't she have to give another life up instead? A life for a life. Unfortunately that wasn't how this worked; she would soon learn that the hard way.

She fell over, but not before someone caught her.

"MELODY!"

* * *

**A/N: **FIN-ALLY~! You all have no idea how long I've been waiting to make these two kiss!:D That's why I'm so happy that this chapter was posted. Well'p until chapter 11! Bye bye all! Please leave me a review or two...or maybe three lol am I being too greedy?:) I can't help it! I just really love this story so much that it makes me wonder sometimes if it is only me.n_n"""


	11. Chapter 11: Bound to you

****Two Sides of the Same Coin****

**Chapter 11: **_**Bound to you**_

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys for taking so long! But thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. They kept me going, and yes, I will stick with this story till the end. I already have it planned out how I'm going to end it, and I'm not cutting it short any time soon. I still have so much for these characters to do!C:

**Summary: **Melody, a seventeen year old hybrid, is seen in every way as the embodiment of badass, fighting against vampires &amp; werewolves in a warehouse—for revenge, alongside her wrathful &amp; maybe a little psychotic human brother—but wait human? What's up with that? Follow Melody as she struggles to cope with her bad tempered brother and her vampire soulmate who just won't leave her alone no matter how hard she tries to stay away.

**Disclaimer: **Night World is still not mine, but that's okay, because this storyline is!\\(^0^)/

* * *

"MELODY!"

Peter ran and slid to catch his sister. Her body falling on him, and her head on his arm cradled there. He was under her, feeling as her blood warmly seeped into his clothes. The stench of its metallic smell came into his senses. There was just so much blood. He examined her and the floor below them with panic in his eyes. He was just so scared at this point. He held his breath.

"Melody!" he shook her, sounding so desperate. "Oh my God," he choked. He put a hand to her wound. His eyes were large, as large as they could get. "There's so much blood...!" He looked at his palm, examining the blood on it, doubting his eyes. He closed it into a hard fist, as well as his eyes. _Please—God—don't be dead!_

He should have done something. He should have stopped her...

He had watched everything rooted to the ground with absolute shock. He saw as his sister had jumped in the way of that asshole, risking her life for Rider—_for that fucker!  
_  
_And for what?_ His subconscious worried, desperation lacing the tone of it. He just couldn't understand his sister. Why would she give up her life for him? For that guy? He touched her face, blood dripped from her lips. She had lost consciousness. But she was still breathing (just barely) which sent at least a small portion of relief in him. Nevertheless, that did nothing to the large shaky and foreboding feeling he was feeling. It was like his whole world was crumpling down right at that instant, which could never compare to how Rider was feeling in that moment.

Rider looked behind him, and at the sight his face paled. His soulmate—the one woman he could ever love forever, was lying in the ground wounded, with a large stake inside her. He felt the silver cord waver inside him. He clutched at his heart. He had a pained look on his profile. "Melody," a small whisper left his lips. His voice sounded broken, he felt broken. He felt like at any moment his own heart was going to give out on him. He felt like dying. But he also felt rage, enough to make him want to kill _everyone_ in this room.

Then, he heard something that set his mood off even more. He heard an out of place sound: a laugh. A dark droll laugh.

Rider turned forward this time to look at the man who dared to laugh in his presence, in his state at the moment. His eyes blazed with the light of the sun. He was fuming.

Clove's laugh burst out even louder. He laughed with all his might at the sight of Rider. "Look at you—_and that face_! You are so pathetic!" He roared. "And that _woman_! She would dare give up her life for the likes of you? Does she truly know _WHO_ you are and what you've done all these years? How many countless you've slaughtered for our people?"

"No," Rider's speech sounded thick with malice. "She doesn't know. But you obviously know. And since you do, shouldn't you be running by now scared out of your wits?" It would be the smartest thing for the man to do—for anyone to do in that matter.

Yes, Rider was a murder and yes he wasn't the greatest person in this world—in fact he should be hung for his crimes. He has sinned so many times he could not even recollect how many times anymore, and all for one person. But in this moment, none of that matter right now, because Rider was ready to yet again sin again. He let that darkness monopolize him, and showed through his eyes.

Clove's throat suddenly went dry. He gulped, taking a step back. He was no fool; he knew he was no match when it came to Rider Herondale. But that never stopped him from showing a courageous face.

"Don't try to look intimidating with me, _Rider the Traitor_. Your threats aren't going to work against me." He stood tall, and strong, pretending to look none threatened.

Rider merely snickered. "Oh, but I believe I already have intimidated you." He advanced, again only to be stopped by those in front of him. He frowned. "Move," he snarled, "or you will die."

This time Clove smirked. "Too bad I cannot stay to watch you wither away." He checked his watch. "It seems my time here is up. I shall be going now." He made for the door.

Rider roared. "Where are you going? I thought you said you were sent to kill me! Are you telling me you are running away like a coward? You claim you aren't scared! Then what are you waiting for? Come at me with all your might, because if you don't, I promise you I will come straight for you and take that filthy life of yours!"

"Oh, but I would _love_ to accept such an invitation, but sadly I cannot. I have things to do—places to be. I do not have the time to take you out myself personally. So I will leave it to them instead." He gestured to all of his men. "Well, Rider the traitor, I guess this is goodbye." He beamed.

"Until next time," Rider said somewhat growling. His eyes pierced through the silver blond-haired man across from him.

Clove chuckled. "We'll see about that." He turned and made for the door, without a single care if someone suddenly came from behind and attacked him. Rider guessed the guy felt protected by his men to not even think about keeping his guard up. Big mistake...

"HEY! YOU!" A loud, wrathful voice called out, and with it came the whistle of an object, flying, moving fast and cutting through the air, coming straight for Clove. The man's eyes went wide, and he barely had any time to move. He dodged the flying thing; however he was not fast enough to dodge the whole attack, as the raiser like knife cut the upper part of his nose. Blood spilled from its cut. He groaned, holding his nose while staring up at the small blade imprinted in the wall perfectly.

"Who," he whirled his head back to the group to glare at whoever threw the blade at him. "Did that?"

Everyone turned to look at who dared to attack Clove.

"I did! To get your worthless attention, _leech_!" Peter panted with so much burning rage that his amber eyes even blazed with so much intensity as well. They almost look like they were on fire. He sat on the ground with one hand to the ground in front of him, and the other still holding his sister in his arms.

Clove looked like he was about to murder someone, which was nothing compared to just how much Rider and Peter felt.

"_You_? And just _who_ are you for me to even give a _fuck_ as to who you are?" Clove touched his nose, and made an annoyed face at the blood in his hands. The cut stung. He took out a handkerchief and cleaned the blood off his hand. He glanced back at Peter. _That human... He is fast... He is really something else to be able to catch a vampire off guard._ The disappointment and disgust about this turn of events registered in Clove's face.

Peter leered at Clove. "Oh but you better give a fuck, vampire," he said the name as if it were filth alone. He glanced down at his sister, his outrage steadily increasing. "You hurt my sister." He looked like a dark avenger making his promise to the villain. "You fucking dared to lay a hand on _MY SISTER_ and walk away! You better remember this face. Remember it clearly! Because this is the last face you'll ever see before I gut you, mother fucker! You better make sure to watch your back because the next time I won't miss! And trust me, you won't want to give me the slightest chance of taking you down—_alive_—for if it does occur, I'll make sure the last thing you feel is me breaking each one of your bones one by one as I torture you to death!"

A cold sensation went down Clove's spine as he looked into Peter's fired up eyes. _This human..._ Clove tried not to shake, _is no ordinary human._ _He brings fear into people. That is not normal. _His lip then twitched upwards into that psychotic smirk of his that made him look like a psychopath. _How interesting ... Hunter Redfern would love to have someone like him by his side.  
_  
Clove cackled. "How interesting indeed!" Peter and Rider stared at him questioningly uncertain. "Alright, _fine_! I accept your challenge _human_! If you live that is! Come and find me afterwards and we'll see if you will get your wish." He turned away from them, his feature dark. "That is, unless Hunter Redfern gets you first," he whispered this last part to himself as he walked out through the door and left the premises.

"That fucking bastard...!" Peter said from where he sat holding Melody.

Rider didn't look behind him. His eyes were still at the door, where Clove had just been standing. There was something wrong with how he said all that, Rider's subconscious calculated. It wasn't his imagination. There was something wrong. His thoughts came back to reality as he remembered then that Melody was hurt. He looked at all the Night Worlder's standing before him. He looked at each and every one of them in their face. "Peter, tell me something."

Peter glanced up to him, scowling through a devastated face.

"Is she still alive?"

"Yeah," he finally said through a hoarse voice. "But she is losing blood fast, and that thick ass stick inside her isn't helping her case any better." He glanced to the wooden stake inside his sister. He had to take that out of her, as fast as possible—it was poison. _That thing will kill her faster!_ But he was more worried about making it worse by taking that thing out of her, and damaging a blood vessel inside her stomach.

Rider understood. "That's all I needed to hear."

The guys in front of him grinned at him maliciously. "Don't think you're gonna win just because you're a Herondale," one of the men in front of him said cockily. He was an average vampire with a long nose and matching brown eyes and hair.

Rider didn't look pleased. "Oh but I don't." In a blink of an eye, Rider stabbed right through him. The vampire automatically lost that cheeky smile; he groaned spitting blood, surprised. He watched Rider hovering to the side of him, the fear evident in his eyes. "I would never fight for that name, _ever_," he whispered dejectedly into the man's ear before finishing him off, cutting through his chest and ripping out his heart, crushing it.

"BANE!" a random voice called out for the dead vampire.

All of the men surrounding him then sprung, and like a pack of wolves (some actually wolves), attacked him with as much ruthlessness a beast could muster. But Rider was just as bad, perhaps even worse than them all combined, for how couldn't he be? If he was the devil him self's main ace. He was truly made to be a monster when he fought. He was Hunter Redfern's best assassin. He was the one man that Hunter would send in secrecy when he wanted a job done quickly and perfectly, exactly how he described it to even where the last drop of blood fell. If he wanted someone tortured—it was done. If he wanted a whole set of senators dead, and wanted someone else blamed for it—it was done. If he wanted the main witch or main Drache dead—it was done, for he was nothing but a tool. And Rider was tired of it. He was tired of following orders and was tired of staining his hands for what he felt was the wrong side.

He hit one of the wolves—bullseye—right in the face, stabbing through his eye and through his brain. He was dead. Rider then whirled around to take down two others, tripping one and penetrating him in his heart, and breaking the neck of the other. A witch casted a spell, throwing a random vase at Rider. Rider twisted and caught it; his eyes a ferocious gold and silver. He shattered it in his hand. "If you're going to do that, do it right!" Rider sent a telepathic wave, hitting all of them until they all fell on their backs.

They all either groaned or cried out, grunting at the impact.

Their bodies were paralyzed as they looked up at Rider; they could barely lift a finger, let alone look away from him. It was like thousands of pounds were seated on top of them. They had never seen someone so frightening in their lives. It's like they could see death creeping right behind Rider.

Rider strolled up to them. "It seems you all have forgotten just who I am." He came up to the closest one bowing before him. The man's body shook; a yellow liquid seeped out of his pants. He was breathing rapidly. But Rider wasn't feeling sympathetic.

His vision came up to all of them. "So let me remind you just who I am once again." He lifted the man that pissed himself as he held him like a trophy up in the air.

"NO!" the man screamed. "PLEASE! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" The little man wiggled on his hold. "SO _PLEASE_! HAVE MERCY MY LORD, NOT ME!" Fat tears crawled out from his eyes.

Rider's death glare narrowed in on him. "You had your chance..." He lifted his wooden blade.

"NO!" The little man's eyes grew as big as a dear's when it saw the headlights of a car on the road, as he saw the oncoming attack. The blade pierced his heart. He shook till his body stopped wriggling. Rider threw him, and made sure his team saw. They lay there captivated, unable to move. Some, the smart ones, quickly saw the seriousness in their situation and attempted to get away. If only they could move.

A golden light left Rider as he increased the influence in his telepathic power on the seventeen men still living, to the point that it hurt and brought death. He had to admit this attack did bring a bit of strain on his body, but time was of the essence. They yelled in agony, clutching at their heads, until, one by one they all fell—obliterated.

He stopped until only one was still standing. He had to hand it to that one bulky vampire—he was a fighter. But Rider didn't have time for fighters; he made his way to him, as he sat there dazed and exhausted with a mental strife to boot.

The vampire glared up at him, breathing hard.

"Where did Clove go?" Rider questioned the vampire.

But the vampire had no plans in answering.

Rider growled, picking him up. "ANSWER ME!"

"How...could you have...betrayed your own kind...?" The vampire barely got to utter through Rider's tight vice. He clutch at his hand, trying to pray it off.

This was not the reply Rider was waiting for. His hold on his throat grew tighter. He brought him up to eye level. "Simple," Rider said, his fangs exposed, "I do not care much about you or those you follow." He leaned him in closer. "So do not think you can compare yourself to the rest of our kind. From the beginning—when you first decided to work for a demon like Hunter—you were never a part of our kind through my eyes to begin with."

"BUT SHE'S NOT ONE OF US!" The man cried, dangling from the ground.

"No, you're right! _SHE'S MINE_!" Rider roared; his eyes wild. "And you hurt what was _MINE_! Giving me an even more reason to kill you! And for that, I will have no mercy on your soul or anyone allied with you!" He said no more after that and sunk his fangs into the rough skin of the man's neck, biting him hard as he shook his head like a dog, ripping off a chunk of his neck as he did this. He looked like a savage.

The vampire gargles out his cries, screaming as his life was sucked out of him. His eyes hollowed in, and his skin turned paper-thin and wrinkly, his blood caked him as it oozed out from its injury.

It wasn't a minute later that his body became lifeless. Rider dropped him, kicking him and staring down at him. "I guess I'll find another way to get my information, _dog_." Not wasting any more time, Rider turned to Peter seated on the ground with his sister laid on top of him; the stake still in her body. Rider quickly made his way towards them, getting at least a little of his sanity back from what it once was before, and grabbed the first piece of cloth he could get from the table, he cleaned the blood off of him as best as he could, and threw it to the side uncaringly.

"Here," he kneeled down to Peter. "Let me see her."

Peter was still shocked at the scene he had just witnessed, and pushed himself back, holding his sister close to him. "What the hell do you mean 'let me see her'!? I'm not handing her over to you, fucking leech!"

Rider got angry. "Dammit _boy_, give her to me or so help me I will tear her away from you, you stupid human! I'm trying to save her! And if you get in my way, then I will not hesitate to get rid of you also! I will not sit here and watch the one woman that means something to me die! NOW GIVE HER TO ME!"

Peter watched him stunned, and after a moment complied. Gently he gave her to him. "What are you going to do to her?"

Melody moaned as Rider took her in his arms. He touched her cheek, affectionately, shushing her. She whispered his name. "I'm going to save her," Rider stared up into Peter's eyes, saying this firmly.

"Now listen to me, Peter," he commenced with authority. "The moment I cut my wrist I want you to rip that stake out of her, got it?"

Peter nodded understand. "Yeah." He didn't like this, but if it was enough to save his sister, he would do anything this man said, so long as she lived.

Rider and Peter watched each other until the moment came that Rider cut through his wrist, blood splattered on Melody. "_NOW_!"

Peter took that opportunity to rip out the stack. She screamed, waking up, stiffening and coiling in like a fetus. Rider held her tight, and quickly bent down to place his wrist on her lips. "Here love," he said, and she glanced up to him with two tear stained eyes.

"Rider—no," she mumbled, placing a hand on his arm, pushing it away, effortlessly.

But Rider was having none of that. He moved her hand, and forced her to drink. "It's for your own good," he told her, angry. "I am not going to sit here and watch you die."

She made a sound of protest through the blood, but did as he said.

In an instant their surroundings changed. If they both could explain it, it was just simply amazing, like they were both floating in some kind of mythical energy—a cloud perhaps of many different colors of red and gold and white. It was extraordinary. Melody was just waiting for a unicorn to pop out. She thought this was her own sanctuary where no one could disturb her.

She heard someone laugh. _A unicorn?_

She whirled around. _Rider?_ She couldn't see him, but she could feel him—everywhere. It made her a little astonished and worried for her privacy, which was the total opposite of how he felt. His mind felt enlightened and full of wonder.

_The one and only_, he replied.

_Where is this?_ Melody asked. She noted that this was the second time she was here. _I have never been here with anyone else before—ever_, she confessed.

Rider was pleased to hear this. _That's because this is our sanctuary—our paradise_, he joked. He could feel her disbelieving frown. He grinned. _It's our soulmate bond_, he finally answered seriously.

_Our soulmate bond?_ He could feel Melody's curiosity.

_Yes, it's what links us together, and it is also how I know we are soulmates. _

Melody could feel the silver cord pulling them closer, and she could feel him reaching out to her, wanting to entwine their two souls together to a place much greater than this. Melody also wanted to let this unknown force whisk her away, blindly, along with Rider. She had never felt so happy.

_It is?_ She reached out to him as well, gaining in on him.

_Yeah. We are bound to each other, forever._ Melody felt the truth in his words.

Melody chuckled nervously. _Really? And here I thought you were just being sappy with me when you had said that earlier. Who knew it was real..._ If she could blush she would have.

She then paused thinking something through, the aura around her darkening. _But this can't be..._

An image of another man quickly passed through her mind, before Rider could figure out who it was, it was gone. She began to pull away. Gray clouds covered her from him. Rider ran after her.

_Melody what's wrong?_ She felt his concern, lost somewhere in the mist. She held back from running to him.

_Nothing._ But there was no point in lying; Melody could tell he knew she was.

His questions too grew in numbers. _Why can't we? Is it because of that man? He is not your soulmate, and you don't feel for him the way you feel for me. I know you don't. I could feel it right now._

Melody tried to push him away. She was trying to shut him out, for reasons that were beyond him. Put something unnatural was trying to keep her there. _So what's the matter? Let me in Melody.  
_  
_I can't. You just don't understand, Rider.  
_  
_Then make me understand.  
_  
_I-I_, her voice wavered. _I can't just make my feelings for him disappear._ She was referring to the other man Rider had seen._  
_  
Her words hurt, they cut deep, and she knew they did. Rider also knew that she was avoiding something else. He didn't know what, but she was.

_I owe this man a lot, and I can't just hurt him. Not after everything he's done for me.  
_  
Flashes of the past filled Rider's mind, filling him of her, of emotions, memories, things that made her Melody.

He sees at one point a little Melody, maybe about nine with mid length brown hair that curled at the ends. She had tears in her large sapphire eyes that looked as big as a small kitten's. They looked confused and fearful. He could feel unnatural changes about her that weren't human, or womanly. They were changes she could not comprehend, because at one moment she was human and the next she was an animal. It left her feeling disorderly and self-conscious. She kept telling herself that it was all supposed to be a dream—that it was not supposed to come true once she thought about it. That was inhumane, not possible! She was a freak—a mutant—and it disgusted her.

"What's wrong with me?!" Melody was speaking to Saylim. Her voice still hadn't developed to what it is now. Her fearful eyes were on her hands startled. They looked gruesome, like her body couldn't figure out which form to take. Her skin looked puffy and veins popped out from its top as black claws stuck out of her hands. It hurt. She couldn't stop her tears from falling. She covered her face with her paws, crying with so much intenseness.

She felt a supportive hand lightly touch her arm. "There is nothing wrong with you, child. This is natural for your kind." Saylim's stiff stare narrowed in on her deformed hands. "I'm just surprised you would get both sides is all."

"But I thought I was supposed to be a vampire? I'm a freak then! I don't even know what this is, and Saylim it hurts so bad! My bones won't stop hurting! Help me please! Please, make it stop!" Melody latched onto the old woman's dress as she cried harder.

But there was nothing Saylim could do. She couldn't change what already is. She could just wait and observe, while trying her best to resolve the situation. She patted her head awkwardly until Melody calmed down.

But Melody couldn't accept this. Every single time she passed between one of her father's men, she could feel their heavy stare on her as they whispered negative things about her. It only made Melody more insecure. And one day she just couldn't take it anymore—she ran away.

Rider observed the scene disappear and reappear to a forest scenery and Melody sat hunched over with her knees tightly locked in close to her. Her fingers and hands now normal, but now she had little white cat ears flicking on top of her head, and a long tail brushing her back. She kept quiet as she heard her name being called countless times, and covered her ears as she heard her mother's voice above them all. The light from their flashlights flashed up above her as they scouted everywhere for her. She hid her face in her knees believing no one would ever find her.

The scrapping of shoes sliding and a small body falling caught her attention. Startled, she glanced up to meet the eyes of the softest doe green eyes she had ever seen. They smiled at her as the boy with sandy brown hair looked inside the tree trunk. It seemed he had slid on his knees and he now had his hands up, holding onto the edges of the tree.

"I found you!" he said cheery.

"Ollie," she gasped.

He moved in closer. "What are you doing here all alone, Mel's? It's dark and the grown-ups have been worried sick—"

"Ollie, don't come any closer!" She shielded her body from him as she scooted more into the dark, touching the bark of the tree inside.

"Melody..." He frowned. She felt guilty, and she narrowed her sad eyes to the side.

"...I-I don't want you to see me this way, Ollie. I too don't want you to be afraid of me." She shut her eyes as tears rolled down her face.

His face changed to a stubborn one. He moved closer. "What are you talking about? I would never hate you, Melody. You're my friend, and I love you, remember?"

"No, Oliver, you don't understand! Don't look!" She put her hands up defensively.

He grabbed them, pulling them down, slowly, taking a good look at her. His face held no emotion as he took her all in, from top to bottom.

Melody waited for the worst, but no such thing ever happened.

"Cute!" he said, surprising her.

"W-what?"

"They're cute," he repeated again, coming closer with a warm smile, touching her ears. "So what, you're like a werewolf then?" he asked innocently.

Melody blushed, looking down to the roots on the ground. "No, I'm a shapeshifter."

"Even better!" Oliver's eyes lit up. "I don't see how you can hate this part of you! I mean you can shape shift into an animal! That's freaking awesome!" He was more excited than Melody ever was about knowing all this.

She stared up at him speechless.

He smiled down at her, making her heart skip a beat. "C'mon kitten, this is no reason to run away." He held out a hand for her to take. "And if you're worried about others making fun of you because you're unique and they're not, then I'll beat then up for you so you won't ever feel insecure again. Promise, I will always protect you for as long as I live." His grin got wider.

Melody stifled a sad but very happy giggle, rubbing at her eyes. She had never felt so relieved. "Okay!" She grabbed onto his hand. "It's a promise!"

The vision disappeared.

_He was the first person to ever accept me_, Melody confided_. He helped me realize, for the first time, that it was okay to be different...  
_  
Rider could feel the love Melody had for this little boy. It made a bit of jealousy steer inside him, because he stole this moment from him. If he would have met Melody sooner he would have done the same, and better too.

Melody smiled sadly. _I'm sure you would have. But you weren't there, and he was. I have an obligation to him, in many ways than one.  
_  
_Bullshit_, Rider said bluntly. He was thankful to this guy for being there for his soulmate when he could not be, but he was here now, and no one was going to take her away from him.

_W-what?_

_You heard me, I call bullshit. He may have been there for you as a child, but I'm here now, and you see that silver cord? That's our bond. That means you belong to me now, not him._ He became gentle as a warmth surrounded her, covering her like a pair of white wings tightly securing her to him. She was filled with so much love that it almost made Melody want to cry. _Just like I will forever be yours. I'm bound to you forever, Melody, and I will never give you up to another man so long as I live. Even if you don't want me, I will hold you tight so you can never leave. Even if you lose your love, I will make you fall in love with me again over and over and over and over again, until you're sick of it that you will never forget, because destiny bound you to a very selfish man. So if you want someone to blame for now and all the things that will happen in the future between us, then blame destiny, because I'm not letting you go.  
_  
Melody felt a tear slide down her face as she felt her eyes finally opening up. She glared up at his smiling face. "You know, you're a real jerk, Rider Herondale." She was exhausted and her eyes began to droop closed.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "But you love me for it. Now sleep, doll. You're going to need it."

Melody couldn't argue to that one. She let sleep take over and fell into that darkness once more.

Peter scowled. "If you hadn't saved her just now, I might just have killed you for that kiss just now."

"Shut up." Rider stood up, lifting Melody up with him. "No you wouldn't. Now c'mon."

They left the apartment building, and went down to the now awaiting car. The chauffeur didn't ask question as he opened the door for them.

"Robin, start the car." Rider quickly put Melody in. The chauffeur did as commanded. Rider looked up to Peter, "get in."

"Shut up," Peter mimicked, and did as he was told. But before closing the door, he turned to Rider. "What about you?"

"I'll ride in the front with Robin." Peter understood and closed the door.

Rider took out his phone and swiftly dialed someone's number. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello~?" He could hear the woman smiling on the other end; her seductive voice always trying to tempt him even till this day. "Hm? I wonder why oh why is little innocent Herondale calling me on this fine day? Don't tell me you missed our last night together and you're calling for more." Her voice was low and liquid, a tempting sound. This woman just by being could grab any man she wanted.

"Tempting, but that's not why I'm calling. Remember that favor you owe me? Well, I need it now," Rider spoke through the phone.


	12. Chapter 12: Escape and Rescue

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Chapter12: **_**Escape and Rescue**_

**Author's Note: **I haven't posted in a while, and I'm sorry to those waiting for this story. Hopefully no one abandoned this story just because of the lack of updates.Q.Q

**Summary: **Melody, a seventeen year old hybrid, is seen in every way as the embodiment of badass, fighting against vampires &amp; werewolves in a warehouse—for revenge, alongside her wrathful &amp; maybe a little psychotic human brother—but wait human? What's up with that? Follow Melody as she struggles to cope with her bad tempered brother and her vampire soulmate who just won't leave her alone no matter how hard she tries to stay away.

**Disclaimer: **Night World is still not mine, but that's okay, because this storyline is!\\(^0^)/

* * *

Peter stood in the side by a wall watching Rider as he walked back and forth, impatiently; thinking heavily about something Peter had no clue about. He had watched him through the sound proof glass of Rider's Mercedes, speaking to someone on the phone, about—Peter didn't even know. They were in a hospital room. Robin had brought them there under Rider's orders. Melody was lying on the bed still sleeping. An IV was attached to her arm. She was currently getting a blood transfusion.

When they had come into the hospital, all the nurses had seen them and became frantic once they saw all the blood on them, rushing them each to get treatment right away, and asking them countless questions that were just pointless. So finally, Rider had gotten tired of it, and just compelled them to first: relax. And second: to only treat Melody and Peter, which surprised Peter, because all he had was a bunch of little cuts and bruises here and there—none very lethal. But he really couldn't complain.

However, once Melody's nurse had seen how low she was on blood, the woman once again began to freak out and ask a load of questions, finding this very serious, and when she saw that there was no large gash on her anywhere, she began to question the blood on her clothes too, and Rider's clothes, and Peter's clothes. It got very frustrating very fast, and neither Peter nor Rider could take it anymore. So in the end, Rider compelled her—again—and told her, very sternly—to boot, that Melody just needed a blood transfusion and no more questions. He also asked her if she could be so kind as to bring them a pair of new clothes. Theirs were filthy. The woman quickly obliged, and did as she was told, informing the doctor, who in record time (surprisingly) showed up to do exactly as he was told.

So now, here they were, in their new gray sweats and white t-shirt, just waiting.

Peter exhaled heavily, looking to his sister. "I thought you said you healed her completely?"

Rider stopped pacing. "I did heal her completely."

"Really?" Peter said, sarcastically. "So why is she here then, in a hospital, getting a blood transfusion?"

"Because, ye old moody one, I may have healed her, but even I do not have all the blood in the world to sustain her fully. She has lost lots of blood."

Peter huffed, quieting down.

Just then, Rider's phone rang. He hastily took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello? You got it? Yes! Blaise, you have no idea how much I love you right now ... As you wish my dark queen ... Alright I'll say it. I promise I'll go and see you soon. So, where is it now? ...I see. That's not that far from here." Rider checked his watch. "Alright, thanks Blaise. I don't know where you get you're information, and I don't wanna know, but I wish I could kiss you right now!" The woman, Blaise, replied with a comment of her own. Rider laughed. "If only this were the past. I'll talk to you later ... Yeah? ...I should have known you would have not let this go without anything in exchange..." Rider chuckled at what she said next. "Alright, I get it. I'll keep my word that I'll set a date so you could see her again." He snickered at something she said. "Bye Blaise." He hung up shaking his head at his phone. _That girl, man, _he thought.

Rider glanced up to Peter, the smile now gone. "Let's go."

Peter had a dead set look about him. He had been watching Rider not pleased at all. For some odd reason he felt anger rising inside him, while another part, his conscious was telling him to be thrilled that this happened. It just showed how much of an arrogant bastard Rider was.

"Go?" He turned to his sister lying on the bed, "without Melody?" He moved away from the wall.

"Yes without Melody. She needs her rest, now let's go." He proceeded towards the door.

But Peter was hard-headed. "But we can't just leave her!"

"Yes we can, Peter. This place is safe. Melody will be safe here in this hospital, trust me. I have a couple of Daybreaker's coming now to take her somewhere even safer, so don't worry."

"Take her away? Take her where? I can't trust your kind. How do I know they won't do anything to her once I'm gone? No, I'm not leaving without her!" Peter sat on the chair beside her obstinately, crossing his arms.

Rider growled, glaring at Peter. "Do you really want to bring your sister in on this while she's most venerable? I may have given her my blood, but it was not enough to sustain her back to her original state. She still needs more treatment—these people will give it to her. Now, I need you to come with me. Jez hasn't answered my calls—not once, and it just makes me even more concerned for her wellbeing!" Rider looked to his phone, before angrily coming back to Peter. "I am asking you for a favor to come and help me save my niece and her retarded boyfriend." He calmed. "And I know this may be hard for you—to leave your sister in the hands of a bunch of stranger; however, these people can be trusted. I wouldn't say that unless I wasn't 100% positive."

Peter didn't say anything about this, pondering about this for a moment. His hard stare came up to meet Rider's. "Alright, I get it. I'll help you, just because I want to kill that mother fucker that did this to her. But if anything happens to her while I'm gone, it's your head, comprende?"

Rider lifted his hand surrendering. "Si, si senior."

"Alright now, so let's go." Peter strolled to the door, scowling at nothing in particular.

Rider looked to Melody, taking those few steps to her side. "Just wait right here, love. I'll be back to get you soon." He kissed her forehead, before proceeding to follow Peter out the room.

Peter was waiting for him by the elevators as they got in. He stood there by Rider, angrily looked to the lit number up above. "You better not have done anything weird while I left the room." He never looked to Rider.

Rider snickered, his devilishly handsome smile. "Now why would I do that?"

Peter glared at him.

* * *

It was about forty minutes later that Melody awoke to the sound of beeping monitors and the smell of medicine and blood, lots of blood that wasn't even hers. Her eyes clouded over as she closed them, groaning, moving her head to the side, one hand pressed to her eyes as she rubbed them. She heard shuffling to the side of her and turned to it ready for anything.

"Oh! You're awake!" The nurse, her nurse, a brown woman with cornrows and deep chocolate-brown eyes beamed down at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Wh-where am I?" Melody looked all around her. _When had I got here?_

The woman just smiled, understanding her confusion. "You're in the hospital."

"Hospital? What am I doing here?" Melody was so lost. She rubbed at her head. "I was supposed to be in the apartment building drinking..." She finally realized she was all alone, her brother and Rider weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Yes, yes. I know you are having a hard time taking this all in, but dear, you need to relax." The woman tucked Melody's blanket in from the sides of her, unaware of how Melody was feeling. "You should have seen how devastating you looked when you came in. You had everyone worried. Your companions were screaming so they could get you help! They looked so dreamy. Oh~ now if only I were still your ages. I would have been throwing myself at those handsome fellows!"

Melody noticed this woman talked too much. She put a hand up. "Wait—my companions?"

"Yes, two boys: one as handsome as a Greek god with golden hair, and the other as chiseled as a Calvin Klein model."

Yup, those were her boys, she thought, deadpanned. "And where did they go?"

"Oh—they were just here. You just missed them like forty-five minutes ago."

"Forty-five minutes ago!? Oh no. Where did they go?" Melody tried to get out of bed, and felt a cord move along with her right arm. She looked at it and followed the cord up to see a bag of blood. _A blood transfusion? _Why was she getting a blood transfusion if she had just gotten blood from Rider? Did she loose that much that they had to bring her to the hospital? Just then her whole world spun as she gripped her head.

"Oh no, no, no! What are you doing? You can't get up yet! You're still not done with you second bag, dear!" The nurse ran up to her, pushing her back lightly to put her back in bed.

_Second bag?_ Melody stared up at her in horror. Just how much blood had she lost? _Whatever_ she thought, _I don't have time for this._ She looked down at the IV distastefully, and grabbed a hold of it. She yanked at it, ripping it off.

"What are you doing? You can't do that! What if you hurt yourself?!"

Melody glared up at her. "I don't care."

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry dear, but we can't have none of this. Someone please call security! I have a patient trying to escape! I repeat I got a patient trying to escape!" She got in the way of Melody with her arms spread out.

Melody rolled her eyes at the older lady, and pushed her to the side, lightly slamming her to the wall. The nurse grunted. Melody covered her mouth, preventing her from calling out for help any further. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I can't have you getting in the way." She stared into the woman's eyes. Her sapphire eyes glowing an electric blue. "You will call this off immediately. I don't want any trouble, and I don't want anyone getting in my way, understand?"

The brown woman nodded, not really there. Her eyes looked lost, staring to nothing really.

Melody, calmed. "Thank you." She let the older woman go. She slid down the wall, and to the ground, stuck there. Melody felt guilty, but she was being too disruptive, and blowing her cover, and Melody was not about to let that happen. She looked around, and saw a pair of gray sweats and a white muscle shirt. She quickly changed into it, and found her shoes, and a hat. _Lucky me,_ she thought.

She then saw a bloody blue button up in the open trash. _This is Rider's!_ She grabbed it. A sneaky smile crept onto her face. _I could use this._ She took a whiff of it, and closed her eyes. She loved his smell. It smelled of spice and woods. Instantly she saw the colors of his scent behind her eyes, traveling around the room like a perfume. She got him. Her eyes were now mad. _Those two are going to have a lot of explaining to do once I get there—wherever they are_, she added. She was already angry that they left her behind, and if they got hurt while she wasn't there—or worse—_died_! They were just going to anger her even further.

Once out the door, Melody tried to act natural, and walked out to the sound of chatter coming from doctors or passerby nurses. She tried not to look at anyone as she passed between people in the halls. Her head was down, and she made sure no one saw her face either. She just continued to look straight ahead, until she made it to the elevators.

It got quieter once she was out of sight from the nurses. She pressed the button for the elevator and waited. A few minutes later it dung, signaling its arrival. Its doors opened she began to move towards it, when the elevator doors opened to reveal two people. They walked out, and in a hurry, she bumped into one.

"Oh sorry," she staggered, regaining her footing. She was still feeling the effects of lack of blood. She glanced up to the person, only to pale in color at who she saw. Her eyes widened into bulks, recognizing his face—that face—she could never forget that face, not since the day he let her live.

"My bad," came his soft voice, as deadly as a cold blizzard in the middle of the night. His head turned to her, and in that moment their eyes met; his deep obsidian ones and her fathomless jeweled ones. They were stuck, not in that moment of love, but in that moment of sensibility, of I know who you are.

Melody couldn't help herself, the name left her lips before she could do anything about it. "Quinn."

"You," he breathed.

"Is everything alright, John?" A woman's voice broke their trance. Melody hadn't even notice she was there. Her eyes flicked to her. She was a very pretty woman with cat green eyes and ebony hair so black it glistened under the hospital light. Melody also noted that they were both wearing matching black uniforms, meaning: black leather jackets, black undershirts and pants, and not to mention boots.

Melody took a step back. What was she supposed to do? Her rage boiled over. She squeezed her fist shut tight. She was seeing red. She wanted to jump at Quinn, to rip him apart with her teeth, to rid of him from this world. She wanted to go with her vow and kill him. She wanted to do it so badly, but a part of her was holding her back. It was preventing her from doing what she had always wanted to do—from the beginning that her father had made the deal with the Redfern's. This was what she wanted—to have a one on one with Quinn so she could kill him herself, since the day she was ten when she and he had made that vow to face one another one day when she was older, if she still craved for revenge. But she couldn't because a little voice in the back of her mind was still telling her that Rider and her brother and Jez and her boyfriend needed her. She needed to be there for them, to help them.

Melody made a sound under her breath, thinking _it just had to be today—above all days—that we finally meet!  
_  
In that moment she turned away from them in a dead run. She couldn't go to the elevator, not anymore, not since those two were blocking her way.

"What—shit! Wait!" Quinn broke into a blindingly fast run.

"Huhh? Quinn! What's wrong?" Rashel called after him, coming right behind him. They passed by surprised nurses as they dropped their papers and yelped at the sight of them.

Quinn called back at Rashel, "That's her, Rashel! That's the girl!"

"That's her!?" Her tone was surprised. "Dammit! I thought he said she was unconscious!"

"She was!"

Melody didn't hear them. She was just focused on running, her feet squeaked, as she turned a corner. She was lost, and had no clue where she was going. All she saw were halls and rooms, and rooms, and more rooms. She didn't know where to go; she had never been here before to know. And she could hear those two gaining on her.

"Wait! Melody! Wait!" she heard Quinn's voice.

"Let's talk about this!" the female's voice rang through the halls.

But Melody wasn't listening. She was breathing heard, her lungs were burning, and her adrenaline was rising. She saw a seating window. The glass reached to the ceiling. _This will just have to do!_ She braised herself, as she used her body to crash through it. The impact hurt, but she was feeling too high on the whole rush of things that she could hardly feel it.

The echoes of the nurses yelling rushed to her ears.

She fell glancing back at the two startled figures standing behind the broken window, and she had a satisfied look on her face. _Try jumping from that!_ Melody landed lightly on her feet from the eighth floor, her hands and feet taking most of the impact. She bit back a groan of protest at the feeling of shooting knifes crawling up her arms and legs, and rolled her eyes as she glanced up, trying to ignore it. Cars all around her honked and crashed, breaking as they saw her coming out of nowhere and landing on the middle of the street.

A guy in an ambulance stepped out of his car. "Jesus, are you alright!?" He looked back up and then to her, and repeated that motion again.

Melody just gave him a solid look, and said, "Move." She came towards him and shoved him out of the car; his partner still in the truck. "Get out!" She compelled him. The man quickly complied.

"Hey! You can't do that!" the driver quickly tried to get back in his car, but Melody quickly sped away, the tires squealing as she did so. She already knew where she was going just by the scent trail left behind. _You better still be alive!_ She glared at the road.

Meanwhile, Quinn and Rashel watched her from the eighth floor of the hospital building.

Rashel sighed. "Well, what do we do now?"

Quinn placed a hand to his eyes, exhaling too. He was definitely not expecting this to happen today. And he was definitely not expecting to meet this little girl above all days. It's been eight years. Eight years since he got that mission to annihilate the main head of the Petrelli family. Eight years since he almost killed that confused shape-shifting child, who was on the wrong side, working with humans. Eight years since he made that vow to a ten-year old little girl that hadn't even developed yet. Eight years that he hadn't even thought about until now, until he had met those unforgettable, desperate, sapphire eyes and those memories came back flooding his mind once more.

He stared at the same area where she fell, determinedly. "We follow her," was all he said.


	13. Chapter 13: Did You Think This Through?

****Two Sides of the Same Coin****

**Chapter 13: **_**Did You Think This Through?**_

**Author's Note: **Well, it has certainly been a long time. I felt that now was a good time as any to update, since, you know, it has been a _really_ freaking long time and all. xP

**Summary: **Melody, a seventeen year old hybrid, is seen in every way as the embodiment of badass, fighting against vampires &amp; werewolves in a warehouse—for revenge, alongside her wrathful &amp; maybe a little psychotic human brother—but wait human? What's up with that? Follow Melody as she struggles to cope with her bad-tempered brother and her vampire soulmate who just won't leave her alone no matter how hard she tries to stay away.

**Disclaimer: **Night World is still not mine, but that's okay, because this storyline is!\\(^0^)/

* * *

"Okay, okay, Robin, stop right here." Robin—Rider's chauffeur quickly obliged.

He, Rider and Peter were cruising down the country side where Blaise had told them to go, and now where watching the large sturdy house that wasn't so abandoned. There were guards of many different shapes and sizes patrolling the area of the big red colored house with a long driveway. There were trees surrounding it, and there were no neighbors to be seen. It was the perfect place to kill someone and no one would hear your shouts or screams of pain while you die.

Rider sighed and snorted. "Yeah... She just had to choose Point Reyes Park to kill someone." Rider shook his head.

Peter's stone cold glare shifted to him. "You think this is funny?" he asked. "There are guards littering this place like crazy! There is no way in hell we are going to survive!"

"Relax," Rider sounded so mellow it was beginning to piss Peter off even more. "Stop thinking so pessimistic and think about the positive. We could make it through this." Rider gave him an encouraging smile.

Peter scuffed not the least alleviated. "Just hurry up and die already, vampire," he muttered.

Rider chuckled. "See now, why do you always have to be so bitter? Why can't you be more like your sister and stay sexy and sweet when we're alone?" he seductively whispered this through Peter's ear.

The click of Peter's gun was heard, and Rider felt the muzzle of his gun on his chin. "You're really wearing my patients, vampire."

"Okay, okay. You got me." Rider rose his hands in the air, surrendering. "No need to be so pushy. I'll back off on my own."

"Then you better keep your distance, fucking creep." Peter put away his gun.

Rider chuckled, passing a hand through his golden locks. "Gosh you're such a kill joy, you know that?"

"I can really care less, you know that?" Peter responded disrespectful. "Now come on, we should probably get this shit over with. I don't want to prolong my death, if you know what I mean." He gave Rider one last chilling stare, before opening his door, and getting off the car.

Humored, Rider looked to Robin who didn't know what to say, and said, "I think he's beginning to like me." His tone was much too cheerful.

"If you say so, sir," Robin said. He looked like a tired old butler.

Rider stepped out. Peter had his bag filled with different types of weapons, going from guns, to wooden and metal encrusted knifes, to simple long swords and axes. He was wearing a bullet vest, with many different gadgets littering his body. One that specifically caught Rider's attention was the sleek black quiver with silver covered arrows, and two long swords attached to his back.

"You even use arrows?"

Peter didn't look back at him; he was checking the amount of bullets he had left. "They come in handy when needed in the last-minute," he says.

Rider didn't say anything after that. He looked him over once more. "You look like you're going to war."

Peter clocked back his NCM assault rifle. "At this point, this is a war."

"I see your point." Rider's gaze was on Peter's large gun. "But really, where do you get all this? You're practically a child playing with weapons. Does your mother even know you have all this?"

"My mother just about got all these for me on my birthday when I was fourteen." Peter had a flat look about him. He shrugged. "She said she wanted me to be _safe_."

Rider lifted a brow. "What type of mother gives her fourteen year old a gun, and expect to be seen as sane?"

"A mother married to someone like my father," was all that came from Peter.

"Ah, so that's how it is." Rider at once understood what he meant. It was dangerous being the son of the main head of a gang. There were always other gangs that—at any point—would try something drastic, and use one's child against them. It was a simple tactic that could work flawlessly behind the scenes. Peter would be lying if he said his father hadn't pulled that card against other gangs a few times. He and his sister had lived with the thought that death could be at any given corner. They had to learn how to survive and kill, fast. They quickly learned that in this field, there was no remorse, and there was never a fair way out, unless there was a deal involved. So, when it finally comes down to it, don't hesitant to put a bullet in someone's head, because (if given the chance) they would never hesitate to put the bullet in yours.

"Yeah," Peter zipped up his bag, and stood up, too placing it on his back. He held another sword in his hand. "So what's the plan?" His deadly stare came up to Rider.

Rider snickered. "Well, if you're going to make a scene, then we might as well get them when they least expect it, and come in through the front."

Peter half smirked. "Hm? I like that plan. The idea of watching your kind fall by my hand, while I watch their stunned faces always brings a thrill to my life." Rider's eyes hardened.

Peter ignored it, satisfied. "Here," he then said, throwing the thick blade at Rider. Rider caught it and stared at it. "It's a machete," Peter let him know. "You might need it while we're in there."

Rider's smirk grew playful. "I always knew you cared." Peter rolled his eyes muttering, "In your fucking dreams, bloodsucker."

Rider pulled the machete out of its sheath to look at it. It was a gator machete with a midnight black coat, and a silver tip, and it was light, easy to move with. Rider glided the blade around, testing it, before sheathing it again.

"I can manage with this. Now let's go."

"Wait. But what about your friend here?" Peter pointed to Robin.

Rider turned to look to him. "He's not coming. Robin's going to be here just in case we have to make a clean and quick getaway."

Peter took a moment to take this in. He held a hand to his lips as he thought. He glanced back up to Rider, and then Robin.

"Alright," he breathed. "If you are going to be here waiting for us you might as well make yourself useful while doing that." Peter was talking to Robin.

"And how exactly is he going to do that?" questioned Rider. "He already has the gas running, what more could you ask for?"

"Not much really, just this." Peter suddenly pulled out a solid black case as big as 15 inches from the trunk, and placed it on the ground, gently. He unbuckled the locks in each side of the case, and opened it. "Everyone, this is my baby." Peter had a big childlike grin on his face; one Rider had never seen before. Usually he always had a dark or fiendish smile on his face, but this one was genuine. As genuine as Peter could muster without having the slightest killing intent in it.

It faded once he saw the two men staring down at him.

His glare came up to Robin's figure. "Please tell me you know how to use this?"

The chauffeur's lip twitched. "Do you know how old I am?" Peter didn't have to answer, because his face literally said he unrelentingly didn't.

But the man didn't mind. "I'm old enough to be your great-great grandfather. I also served in World War Two."

This peaked Peter's interest. "Really?" He was impressed. "Along with humans?"

"You could say at the time our kinds both shared a mutual interest," Rider filled in.

"Wow. That's a first."

Rider chuckled. "You could say that again."

"Anyway," Peter says. "I was thinking, since we're going in, and you're waiting here, you could make a clear entrance for us, and keep it that way too as we are inside."

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan at all. And Robin, you could go up a tree so you could get a better shot." Rider pointed to the trees surrounding the house. "Just as long as you make sure it won't take you long to get back to your car when we need to bolt."

"I doubt this weapon will hinder me, sir," replied Robin. "I can handle it."

"Good then." Peter put the gun together and thrusts it to the older man. "Make sure you have our backs, old man. And whatever you do—don't miss."

"I would never."

Peter nodded to the man. Then turned to Rider. "Okay. Now we can go."

"Finally. I thought your ranting would keep us here even longer."

Peter scowled. "And yet you can't see why I don't like you."

Humored Rider says, "Funny. I was under the impression that you _did_ like me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's just your fucking old ass eyes fucking with you, finally."

Their voices hushed as they got closer to the house. They took cover under bushes, and crawled, waiting for when Robin took the first shot.

There were only three guards standing in front of the house at the moment: one standing by the door, and the other two patrolling the front of the house.

Robin took the first shot. The bullet splitting the air as it made contact with the man standing by the door. The second it hit the man's skull, Peter got up from his spot on the grass, and shot the other two guards in the head minutes before they could react to one of their partner's unanticipated fall.

Rider was already by the door, by the time Peter was done. He waited for Peter to catch up in advance, and then opened the door. The instant they opened the door, they were met by the vibrating animalistic sounds of werewolves and vampires. It was like a party going on in the big old mansion. There were vampires and shapeshifters' everywhere they looked. Their eyes were the first thing they saw in the dimly lit home, reflecting at them.

One jumped at Rider, and he never faltered to cut off his head.

Large growls erupted from the creatures inside as they rampaged towards the two men.

Peter began to shoot. "I love this day!" He laughed, not missing a single hit.

"Shut up, and just focus at the task at hand!" Rider yelled through the crowd.

With a gravity defying speed, Rider slid and cut through two pair of legs from two vampires. He then got up and rotated to the right to stab through a large wolf trudging towards him in his chest, perfectly impelling him in the heart, and then rotated to the left to catch a female vampire jumping towards him with her claws and fangs out, beckoning him with her obnoxious scream. He cut her screams short when he caught her by her throat. Lifting his hand he easily stabbed through her. He dropped her, and moved on to the rest.

Peter was taking care of the ones jumping down from upstairs, shooting each one at a time in their two most vulnerable spots on their chests and heads, as their bodies fell down with a durable, yet nasty thud to go with them.

Meanwhile, Rider was surrounded in the living room. He had been searching for Jez.

"Rider! You fucking traitor!" snarled one of the men surrounding him. He was a big black man. He circled Rider along the others like an animal.

"I will have your head, Herondale!" said another, paler ginger.

"Now fellas." Rider watched them all, his body just as defensive as the others. "Let's be reasonable now."

"Don't play coy with us, Herondale!" barked a blonde haired woman. "How could you disgrace your family the way that you have!?"

"It is simple really," Rider shrugged. "I fell into a forbidden love with a woman that hates our kind and cares about the humans."

The whole crowd surrounding him roared.

"Disgusting!" quarreled the woman. "After everything your father and Hunter Redfern has done for you—"

"Now, now. Let's not go that far, shall we?" Rider captured her mouth in his big hand, and brought her close to him. He knew it hurt her, because the woman kept moaning in pain and fright.

His golden eyes brightened; they held a killing intent, one only so few had ever seen directed towards them and lived. "Don't pretend like you know me, Marina, because you don't know anything," his tone was vicious. "Those men mean _nothing_ in my eyes. I would kill them over and over again if I could."

The moment he said that, all hell broke loose. Rider stabbed right through a surprised Marina, and swung his blade around to hit a leopard, and reprehensibly clubbing a bear in the nose with the hilt of his blade.

It whaled, backing up, and shaking its head. Its nose bled. His ferocious black eyes landed on him. Rider recognized him right away as the dark male he had been talking to earlier.

_Shit._ The bear roared; he stood up straight and tall, he looked as big as a house through Rider's eyes. Rider took a step back.

"Yeah! We got em now, Behemoth!" The ginger cackled. "Just keep him coming to use. We'll handle the rest."

Rider glared at the little man. Unfortunately, he never had time to retort, when the large ten foot tall beast roared again, charging at him.

The next thing he knew a vehement bluster of an engine rung throughout the house, and a large car crashed in through the wall, crushing the bear, catching everyone by surprise, and out stepped out an awfully familiar female shapeshifter.

Her temper was out of this world hot. At this point anything that stood in her way would parish. Her luminous blue eyes fell on the golden man, picking him out of the litter of over thirty individuals.

"RIDER!"

"Oh boy..."


End file.
